Recuérdame
by roo15
Summary: She was so infuriatingly uninterested in him and he was so obsessed in making her think otherwise. Pre-Konoha MadaraxOC- Edited
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Some people are such treasures that you just want to bury them.

.

Idiosyncratic.

She has always been different. A little girl from the clan who was more interested in playing _shogi_ rather than training.

It infuriated him. He who trained more. Who bled more. Who exerted much effort. Who dedicated majority of his time.

She was just a nobody. Not even a pure blood like him. She'd rather sit with one of the _honourable_ clan elders and play that blasted board game but would still win their spars. It's so unfair and it's grating on his nerves. More than he'd like to admit.

Is she a prodigy? No. Impossible. A half-blood wench like her would never amount to anything. Not, if there's anything he can do about it. Okay, even if she was slightly _better_ than him, he will surpass her. He will make her acknowledge him.

"Kikyo."

"Yes, Madara- _kun_?" her face belied any emotion. As always. This is one of the things he hated about her. She was so calm in his presence. Like as if he's not a threat. Not that he would deliberately harm a clan member…

"…"

"How may I be of assistance?" She prodded and gave a smile that never reached her eyes. Come to think of it, all her smiles never does. Okay, maybe it does, but whenever it's directed at him, it's never sincere. Like as if she's only doing it because she has to. She has always been like this. The only girl in the compound his age that doesn't seem to fawn him. Well, nobody really "fawns" over him. It's just… she never _acknowledged_ him.

He fidgeted. Uchiha Madara FIDGETED. "… Can we spar?" He slowly breathed out.

A pregnant pause. "Why?" She returned her attention to the game and moved her knight. "Is Izuna- _kun_ not available?"

He frowned and threw a glance at the older man she was playing against. "… Ha- Hanten- _ojii-sama_ ," he pursed his lips. "Can I borrow her for… ah… a spar?"

"Oh? Ohoho…" The older man, who looked like any other Uchiha, except older, covered his face his with his fan and chuckled. "What do you think Kikyo- _chan_?" The man moved his lance to counter the threat that the previously moved knight posed. The two were currently sitting in a bench facing each other with the _shogi_ board in between under the largest camphor tree in the compound.

"He has not answered my query." The girl quipped and moved her bishop to support the knight.

The older man smiled in amusement. "No purposeless move, eh, Kikyo- _chan_?" he then turned to the pre-teen, "What say you, young master?"

"Well…"

"Izuna- _kun_ would be a much suitable match for you rather than I." Kikyo interrupted.

 _The nerve of this girl._ Should one visit the confines of the compound, she'll stand out in the sense that she wore a Naginata Keikogi. A white _kusode_ with blood red _sakura_ flowers on the edge of the sleeves partnered with a black _hakama_. "I beg to disagree…" Madara blurted out. "I have yet to best you in combat after all." He smirked, satisfied with his reasoning. "I can beat _otōto_ anytime! I need a better opponent! Uh… To see my limits."

The rook was moved.

Countered by Hanten's gold general. "So you're limiting your challenges to those who are close in skill?" the man turned his gaze to the boy, "It surely will allow you to grow in skill, young master. A fitting character for the clan's future leader. I am impressed." Said boy blushed but refused to be flustered by the praise. He knew they may just be kissing up to him since he will be future clan head.

Kikyo supported the rook with her own silver general. She bit her lower lip. This was a gamble. A bait. "We do not limit our challenges, Madara- _kun_. We challenge our limits." She clutched her _hakama_ when Hanten moved his pawn to prevent the furthering of the rook. _Damn_ …

"My point exactly!" The boy nodded sagely.

The girl was a little shorter than him with flawless alabaster white skin, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon and had big, brown eyes. Same girl has a deadpanned expression looked at him. "That was not what I meant." Well, she wanted to insult him for picking on her. She's not really stronger than him. Not at all. It's just that when he works hard, she works smart. She expected him to rise to the bait and challenge much stronger clan members. "I have lessons from Suzekai-Sensei later."

Ah yes. She's the ONLY apprentice of the clan medic. No need to really call that old woman the head medic as she's the only medic, and now, Kikyo. "b-b-ut…" The boy scowled, "you need to spar with me!"

"No, I don't." She moved her lance.

A crisp leathery chuckle interrupted "Ohoho… It seems I have been defeated." Hanten gave her a meaningful look. A look saying, _cater to the young master, NOW_. "Go on, Kikyo- _chan_. Even a medic needs to train."

A frown marred her features. Her eyes covered with her _hime_ bangs. Everyone seems to cater to this… _boy's_ request.

"Very well." She said. "Someday, Madara- _kun,_ you'll go far." He beamed. "…and I hope you stay there." She began to stand and collect the _shogi pieces_.

"-ah, Kikyo-chan, let me." Hanten warmly smiled at her. And motioned his head to tell her to go.

She nodded and bowed. "Thank you for the game, Hanten- _ojii-sama_. Shall I see you again tomorrow?"

"We'll see, Kikyo-chan. Now go, the young master awaits."

She bowed once more and faced the boy the beaming, waiting for her. She huffed. " _Un poco loco_." (you're somewhat crazy) She muttered.

"huh?" He paused and squinted his eyes in an inquiring manner toward her. "What was that?"

"Nothing your IQ can handle."

He continued jogging towards the training grounds. "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

She said nothing.

.

"Where have you been?!" his face was red. He was so gleeful with the prospect of a spar with _the girl_ and somehow when he arrived in the training ground, the little wench was not even following him. Not rising to his challenge he could understand, but to actually ditch him when she had agreed to spar?! Unacceptable! He huffed. He was the best fighter amongst his generation. Okay, so maybe he never beat the _girl_ , but still! He was sure she's cheating somehow.

"Oh?" Suzekai-sensei raised her slender eyebrow. "I did not know you have an appointment with the young master, Kikyo."

"No I don't." The girl replied, continuing with whatever she was doing.

Madara wanted to pull his hair out. He scoured the entire compound, the looked at every nook and cranny looking for this- this… _girl_! "You said we'll spar!" he accused.

She scoffed. "I apologize young master, for the misunderstanding. You see, I never agreed." She placed all her scrolls in a table near the work station of her teacher and began to tidy her own workstation. They may be medics, but Suzekai- _sensei_ has managed to convince the clan head to provide them with an acceptable clinic with furniture and workstations and all that jazz. "I agreed to Hanten- _ojii-sama_ that a medic needs to train and thus I went to my _shisho_."

"Wha—what?!" He was furious. The gall of this… this _girl_! Ever since they learned how to walk, they were trained for combat. _Taijutsu_ , _genjustsu_ , _ninjutsu_ , you name it. For a clan heir, the training was ten times intense. He will, after all, be the reflection of his clan. He should have been deemed capable of handling his brothers' training and be finally freed from Kibishī _sensei_.

He remembered it clearly _. Otō-sama_ has promised him that he will no longer be under the tutelage of Kibishī _sensei_ once he passes his test and will be endorsed to his father's general, Mujihina. The man he admired so much outside of his father. He was very much confident he'd pass the test. He has been exemplary in almost everything.

He failed.

He was matched against a very tiny… scrawny… fragile looking _girl_ and he underestimated her. He thought Kibishī _sensei_ was going easy on him pitting him against his own younger sister. It wasn't even clan practice to train little girls! Okay, maybe it was, but they were never really that much of a big deal in the battle field. They are usually for undercover, seduction missions and anything usually beneath him. He thought he could just breeze through the goddamn test he was facing and grew overconfident. Maybe that was his downfall. As the little doll demolished him with an armour-sleeved single hit.

One punch.

That's all it took to knock him out.

His father was very disappointed. His younger brothers laughed at him. He hated her. When he awoke he immediately confronted the little bitch and demanded for a rematch despite being amidst the clan gathering. He saw his father's disapproving glance, but he didn't care. All he needed that day was to redeem himself. NOBODY will stop him. The girl gave him a dismissing look and apologized that she cheated to defeat him. His rebuttal with her statement was met with another argument stating that ninjas steal and cheat. Strength wise he would have won and that's the primary reason the girl refuses for a rematch. She was outmatched.

That was 6 months ago. He threw himself to a gruelling regiment to make sure that the upcoming test with Kibishī _sensei_ will not deface him as much as the previous one did. He challenged her constantly and she constantly found excuses not to. Which leads us all back to the situation at hand.

"Well, I don't care! This time, I, Uchiha Madara, challenge you to a spar!" he declared.

"I am busy." She responded.

"Again, I don't care." He glared at her.

"hn."

Un-freakin-believable. He was very angry. Very much so. The tension coming off of him is palpable. He wanted to wring her pretty little neck just for this.

"Ehem." The aged lady in the room cleared her throat, "it seems we are done for today, Kikyo- _chan_. Please follow the young master to the training grounds."

"I refuse." She answered.

"No further medical training until after you have sparred with him." Suzekai- _sensei_ firmly stated. She will not face the bias of the clan head because of this boy's temper. "Please understand. This concerns the clan. If you assist the future clan head to become stronger, the clan overall, would definitely be stronger." The older woman hummed, "…come to think of it. Once he 'surpasses' you, I doubt he'd come challenge you again." _Let him win and get over it_.

She bit her lower lip and nodded. " _Las libertades que estás tomando_ " (the liberties you're taking) She muttered. As she made her way out. He begrudgingly led her outside the clinic while the head medic leaned in the doorway seeing them off.

"What did you say?" He asked. She always seemed to be muttering something unintelligible in a very strange accent. He didn't like it. She might have tried to hide it but his hearing was impeccable.

She shrugged, "Nanya."

"W-whaaat?!" 2 more kilometres until the training ground. What language is that?

"None 'ya business." She shrugged.

Oh yes. He will pummel her to the ground for this.

.

He blinked. Was the sky always this blue?

"Are we done?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He was familiar with that voice. KIKYO! He was suddenly up and about eyes wildly looking for the offender of the now growing bruise in his face.

She was sitting in the root of the tree near the entrance of the training facility. He huffed. "What happened?!" He demanded.

"I punched you."

What. The. Hell. "How can you…" he stammered, he hated being weak. He promised his _okaa-sama_ that he will protect his brothers. He will lead his clan to greatness. How? He can't even best a little girl. "How can you be so strong?" he gulped. He hated sounding naïve.

She sighed. "I am tired."

He was baffled.

" _Me siento raro._ _Como si estuviera realmente cansado." (_ I feel as if I am really tired). She looked solemn. Even if he did not understand whatever it was she was saying, he felt the…sadness in it. As if someone died. How the hell can she speak a different language anyway?!

He was sure it was a different language complete with the accent of how she says it. There couldn't have been anyone in the compound who could possibly teach her. If anyone invents a new language they could use it in the clan as their own…code. Or something of the ilk.

"I don't…" He walked towards her "…understand."

" _Nunca seras_ " (You never will) She replied as she patted the root beside her. Motioning him to sit beside her. He blushed, but sat beside her nonetheless. This is the closest he had been to her proximity-wise. He curiously stared at her. "I…" she began speaking after a few moments. "…have been using… Chark- uhm, Chakra. To enhance my punch. That is why you were immensely hurt and knocked out, even."

His eyes widened. That's why she said she was cheating! Wait… "Huh? But we're all doing that! We add chakra to our muscles so we could become stronger! Run faster! Jump higher! How can you say that it's what's making you beat me?!" Does she take him for a fool? He himself knew how to use chakra to enhance his body. To make it more durable.

" _idiota_ " (idiot). She rolled her eyes. "I am enhancing it in a manner only medics can. You enhance your _muscles_ … I enhance my _hand_. Do you see the difference?" Impatience. Another cause for a fall aside from pride. "I have been… working on this technique ever since. Kibishī _sensei_ found out when I punch a tree and decided to see how you would fare… that's why he pitied me against you." She sighed again. "I am not stronger than you. You just think that."

"I…" he didn't know what to say. He still kind of did not understand what the hell the difference is. " _Know_ you are strong. That's why I keep challenging you."

"I did not say I am weak… I just… dislike fighting-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"-up front."

"Oh." He said.

"I prefer to just…" she held back a chuckle, "be a… support." Not a tank, not a jungler or APC (ability power carry) or ADC (attack damage carry). She'd always wanted to be either a marksman or a support.

He didn't understand what was amusing with her statement, thus, his brows creased in confusion.

She had that faraway look she always has when she's not doing anything. Not that he was stalking her or something. Just observing what may be her common training styles to get strong. Yeah. Definitely. She hummed. "for example, you are fighting someone upfront with _taijutsu_ -"

"I'd probably pummel them." He interrupted.

"What if they are much proficient than you?" She challenged.

"…" Not possible. He's the best there is, isn't he?

"So, let's go back to my example. You are fighting someone –I don't care whether that person is your equal or if your opponent is much stronger- just imagine yourself, absorbed in the battle. Whether you enjoy the fight or not… it's not the point. You need to win and the more time you spend with a battle of attrition is the more time you lose in completing the actual mission."

He nodded. That kind…of made…sense.

"Now, on the other hand, what if… somebody else… that person with an arrow while you were fighting?" She has a mischievous gleam in her eye.

His face brightened in understanding. "Then… then… Not only will I win, but will save so much time!" a moment passed and his face fell… "but that only means… I'm not stronger than my… enemy. Isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter." She snapped. "What matters is that the enemy is dead and you-or any of our clan members is alive."

"So… like a team?" he was still frowning. A sign of being thoroughly not convinced. "One fighting in the front and the other… watching his back?"

"YES!"

He contemplated for a while. The reason why Kikyo wears her outfit is because of her hobby in archery. Based on her example, a pair with frontline fighter… or a heavy hitter plus someone who can fight long range would be the ideal team. He can be the fighter. He just knew he was born for it. But who can be… he turned his head to the girl beside… What?! Where did she go?!

He scowled. He really hated that _girl_.

But now, he has a better strategy. Even better, should he get injured, the long range fighter is an actual healer. Will that be a question to his strength? Nobody needs to know someone is supporting him, right?

He smirked.

.

A/N. Yes. Kikyo looks exactly like the one in Inuyasha. Except for the color of her outfit. This is a pre-konoha, MadaraxOC fic. I was wondering if I can make it an SI-OC.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored.

Reviews are deeply appreciated.

 _que tengas un buen día!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Supplemental

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

.

 _A donde fueres, haz lo que vieres_

"To where you go, do the things you see"

.

Uchiha Tajima, 37th Uchiha Clan Head, raised his eyebrow at his eldest son's request. "You want to have… this girl as a back-up for your missions?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, _Otō-sama_. I see it as a very advantageous partnership in which I can fight without reservations and… well…" He sighs. It was so much better when she was the one who explained it to him. He's trying so hard to sound convincing. No really, he is. It's just that… he's still learning, okay?

"Convince me." His father concluded, not bothering to hide the amusement in his eyes. The little girl his son refers to was the only girl to have defeated him in combat. Ever. She is a half-blood, with her mother being from the clan in the far land of demons _. Oni no kuni_. Even so. She has one of the strongest Uchiha blood he has ever seen. Awakening the _sharingan_ at eight. Even sooner than Madara himself. He knew the girl is hiding her visual prowess, though the reason eludes him.

She's shaping up to be a rather good medic, hopefully to counter one of the clan's greatest weakness. Should that girl be decided as his boy's intended, it would be… rather beneficial to the clan considering the potential they both possess.

His son pouted. "uh… Yeah… sure. Um… it's beneficial 'cause… If I get injured, she'll be there to heal me… immediately!"

Tajima smirked, "Are you implying you will easily get injured?"

"What If I got ambushed?"

"Fight your way through." He snapped.

"What if I got outnumbered?" the boy insisted

"Then make sure they are outmatched" the father quipped.

Madara sighed. He hated his _Otō-sama_ sometimes for being so smart. "it's uh… I still think it's advantageous." He concluded.

Tajima's brows creased. Madara is not really an eloquent boy. He lauded his eldest son's way with words, or lack thereof, but should there be a need for him to express something he really believed in, he can be quite persuasive. If this is the case for his heir right now, it could only mean one thing. "Who gave you this idea, boy?"

The heir of the Uchiha clan looked down. How did _Otō-sama_ know it wasn't his idea? It might have been Kikyo's idea to partner short-midrange fighters with long range ones, but it was HIS idea to have her partnered with him. "Whaaa- It was my idea to be partnered with her!"

"But who gave you the idea for supplemental… partnership? Have you taken into consideration that we might not need long range fighters due to our prowess in _genjutsu_?" Tajima needs to know who can implant ideas into the head of his son. Hopefully there's no coup or anything similar. This idea, however, supplemental partnership, where one would cover the weakness of the other would be much… appreciated when it comes to mortality rate if the clan.

Yes, there are team missions but, they usually allow whoever the leader is to pick their own members to promote cooperation and harmonious work. He does not know who does not like who and so to avoid putting those with conflicts, he allows the team captains to choose their own team members and leave their reasoning to their own.

The boy kept on glaring his feet. He does not want his father to think that he's scraping other people's ideas. This will lower him in his father's eyes and after the epic fail with his last test from Kibishī- _sensei_ , he doesn't want his father to think that he's incompetent.

"Tell me and I _might_ consider this partnership." The clan head bargained. If the boy in front of him is really his son, then it's most likely he got his stubbornness as well.

"Kikyo." He admitted.

"Very well."

"So you will allow it?" Hope was imminent in his voice. He can show her that he DOES NOT need her. Well, she gets to watch him fight and if her explanation was any indication, the support will just watch and intervene in the most opportune time. He will NOT give her that. Rather, he will… showcase his abilities and she will get impressed!

Wait. He doesn't need her to be impressed. He… doesn't know why he even asked his father to partner her with him. He just thought it was beneficial… and he has shit for brains.

"I said, I might consider it." Tajima smirked. At least now, he can be sure that nobody is giving his son any dumb ideas like dethroning or anything of the sort. If anything, he's sure the boy wants to keep this Kikyo girl out of harm by placing himself in front. Idiot.

Maybe… maybe had he done the same with Yūgana… Maybe she'd still be here. Maybe Madara wants to spare himself of that fate. After all, no matter how painful the bereavement is, no one will allow him to grieve. Time will not stop for one's grief.

"b-b-but… _Otō-sama_ …"

"Send me the girl. Then, we'll speak further about this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes _Otō-sama_." He sighed and went out to look for Kikyo.

" _Otō-sama_ wishes to speak with you." He bluntly stated.

It's the later part of the afternoon. Almost sunset. She sat at the large lake at the back of the compound with her _shamisen_. She usually stays there after her medical lessons and plays the musical instrument. "Why?" She stopped playing.

"Uh… it's about the… you know. I told him about your idea."

She sighed. Why in the nine levels of hell does he need to tell his father about that damn conversation? She did strike it in hopes of him leaving her alone. Aaaaand bam backfire. "Do you have any idea what he will be telling me? What does he want from me?"

"I don't really know." The boy shrugged. Maybe next time she can play her _shamisen_ for him? She wouldn't be lugging that around if she didn't know how to play it, he assumed.

"Madara- _kun_."

His head titled.

He might have missed it but she had the tiniest frown on her face. "Moving forward… It would be in your best interest to _know_. _Espía inútil_ " (useless spy) She was careful for him not to hear the last part though.

The two pre-teens walked in companionable distance towards the main building in the compound. The one that belonged to the clan head. Neither spoke until they passed the bridge amidst the large koi pond in the courtyard.

"Why?"

Madara almost faltered. "Why what?" he snapped. Hiding his surprise.

The expression on her face showed no change. "Why did you mention our conversation to your _Otō-sama_?" Had this _idiota_ kept his mouth shut, she would not need to talk to the clan head. She does not harbour any ill will towards the man, but she doesn't like him either. Oh well, the only person she likes would be Kibi-Kibi and Muji- _ojii_ anyway. So she dislikes everyone without bias.

"Sorry…" he muttered. Not knowing how appalling this gesture would be to people who knew the type of man he'd grow to become. "I didn't know he'd escalate things. I'm sure he will not scold you or something… He said… he just wanted to talk." The boy frowned. She never acknowledged him, and now when her impression of him can't go any lower, life proves him wrong.

The girl gave him a deadpanned look. She clutched her _shamisen_ and continued to tread toward the main house.

A servant girl their age opened the _shoji_ for them and bowed. "Madara- _sama_ , this one has been ordered to lead you and the guest to Tajima- _sama's_ work station. Please follow me."

The guest? One of Kikyo's eyebrows rose. She's a permanent resident here, thank you very much. "Your name?"

"This one is called Keiko." The girl answered. She looks like an average servant girl wearing a navy blue _kusode_ with white trims around her neck to signify her position in the main house. She's probably a child sent over from the _Akasen chitai_. It is mandated that should a prostitute be impregnated by anyone from the clan, the child should be sent over to the compound for upbringing. After all, even if they become servants, they would be protected and they are still members of the clan. The father's name will always be confidential and the child will be a productive member of the clan. Should it be a male, it will be conscripted into the force. He will be trained as a _shinobi_. As an Uchiha, the boy will naturally have access to chakra otherwise, he can be a smith or a jeweller. If the child is a girl, she will be a maid servant until 5 years after her first period. Then, should she have an opportunity she can bear children for the strongest soldiers – by her choice of course. Another reason would be, if the prostitute bears a child, they will be prohibited from whoring themselves after the child is weaned. Even so, they will be feeding two mouths and paying rent to the "mother" of the house.

Anyway, she's Keiko and that's it. Product of _enjo kōsai_. End of story.

"Tajima-sama," the servant bowed in from of the _shoji_ , "She who you summoned has arrived."

"Let her in." came the short reply.

Keiko opened the door and bowed once more, "Should I bring in refreshment, my lord?"

"No, you may take your leave." The clan head answered. The girl bowed, thanked him and left. She also closed the door on her way out. Very neat. It was very much different since Kikyo is a legitimate daughter of the previous general. Kikyo was taught courtesy but not to the level of that little girl. "Please sit." The clan head motioned for them to sit.

"Yes, _Otō-sama_." Madara answered for them. And so, they sat _seiza_ in front of the _chabudai_.

"You might be wondering why you were summoned," The clan leader addressed the only girl in the room, "Kikyo, is it?" the girl nodded, "My eldest mentioned about your idea of… supplemental partnership and has proposed that you become his 'support' in combat."

Kikyo paused. "Supplemental… partnership?"

"Y'know, the one where the long range fighter helps out the short range one?" Madara supplied.

"I see." She nodded wondering where they have obtained the term for something so… ideally obvious. "What about it, Tajima- _sama_?"

The man smirked, yes, she liked this girl. She has the spirit and the demeanour of a noblewoman who can wield a weapon. "I was wondering where did you get the idea. Would you care to elaborate?"

"I… don't understand. My lord. It was just a conversation I hardly remember." She said. Seriously, it was.

The man slammed the table, surprising the two. "Don't play coy with me!" He breathed in and out to calm himself, "I don't appreciate it little girl." His eyes narrowed at her.

Kikyo held her breath. "I apologize my lord. I was honest when I stated that it was just a passing idea I thought of while… conversing with your… with Madara- _kun_."

Madara- _kun_? Well, "Really? And what, pray tell, may have triggered this thought?" he continued to pry. It would not do well if the clan's next mistress be easily influenced. Especially by those war hawks also known as elders.

"He… He has been… I apologize for the term, _pestering_ me for a spar. Now I am not averse to fighting, but I prefer… ah, long range. Underhanded even." She slowly breathed out, "I swear by my unborn children I did not mean to imply anything, my purpose solely being to… convince Madara- _kun_ that I am not a suitable partner to spar with."

The boy sitting just right beside her donned a very sour face at this declaration. So she only wanted him off her back? Has he really been that of a… nuisance? Tsk, another negative point for him then.

"I see. Madara," his tone was sharp, "I understand that she may have bruised your pride during your test with Kibishī, but she is not a measuring stick for your progress."

The boy scowled, "But _Otō-sama_ , if I can't surpass a girl my age, how will I surpass other warriors in this clan?! How will I be-"

"Enough." The man commanded.

A pregnant pause reigned between the three occupants.

"Kikyo, henceforth, your mornings shall be dedicated to training with the clan heirs, afternoons to Suzekai- _ishi_ , and the evenings to yourself. Is that understood?" The man said.

"Crystal, sir." She met his stare with equal fire. She flipped the bird in her head.

.

She brought a very large bowl of _inarizushi_ in the _Mizumi_ lake. In fact, she took all the _inarizushi_ with her. Just to spite that _idiota_ , Madara. She brought her _shamisen_ with her to calm her nerves. It took her a while to learn how to play the item as the Uchiha were _warriors_ , not musicians. Nevertheless, Mujihina has obtained a tutor for her. Once she has learned all that she could in playing the 3-stringed instrument, she was taught the _kota_ , after that, she was the one assigned to play in any gathering or celebration the clan holds. She might not know it, but it was another point for her in Tajima's eyes.

The day that she was pitted against the young master by her Kibi-Kibi, known as Kibishī- _sensei_ to the others, she was rather indisposed. Ever since she became three, there has been… information being dumped in her head. She wanted to tell them, she did.

But what if they'd think she's crazy and unfit to be an Uchiha?

No. She kept it a secret. Whatever her mind shows her, she processes. She remembers something about knowledge being power. She will not share that power with someone like the young master. Yet.

She somehow knows things. Chakra control. That other language that feels natural to her tongue. Chakra scalpel. Possible innovations. The most odd of them all was the young master. She always saw him as a grown man. A man… no, a monster. He was hailed the strongest of all. He will do things. Bad things. She will try to… stop him? Prevent him?

She will do something.

Like finding a cure.

Nonetheless, when they faced each other, she was terrified of what Uchiha Madara can do to her. Thus, she held nothing back. She was still working with the enhanced fist but she used it on him nonetheless. Fortunately, he was knocked out. Unfortunately, he wanted a rematch.

She tried all she could. She did. To keep him away. Fate needs to look for a different hobby than fucking her pathetic ass. Seriously.

She feels like she needs something. Hugs? Cheers? A vague set of people… family? She seemed to miss someone she never met. It's really odd. Maybe it's because her mother came from demon country? Was it affecting her?

The night was rather mildly cold. Perfect for her thoughts to wander to wherever they'd like. The like she could have had, the life he had, the life she has. The life she probably will have.

 _Ay, mi familia~ Oiga mi gente_ ~ _Canten a coro nuestra canción_

 _Amor verdadero, nos une por siempre_

 _En el latido de mi corazón._

(Let it be known / our love for each other will live on forever/ in every beat of my proud heart)

"Wow."

Her breath hitched. Someone… had been listening? Yes, clan members do not use their _Dōjutsu_ to interrogate one another, but if someone hears her using a different language, they could imply anything. The truth will be the furthest one she'd ever tell. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her heart in her throat and fingers clutching her _shamisen_ tightly. She's effed.

The sound of leaves and twigs being stepped on alerted her of the newcomer walking towards her. She didn't even take into consideration the quality and familiarity of the voice. She has a hard time hearing almost anything else over the sounding of her pounding _corazón._

"What language is that? It sounded different." A boy sat beside her eyes full of curiosity.

Madara. She wanted to face palm. This boy will be the death of her. _Madre de Dios_.

"I… I made it up." Well, as far as she knows, nobody taught her.

"Really?!" the boy almost _bounced_ , "I knew it! Can you teach me?! It will be like our… code!"

"No." Go die somewhere in a ditch.

"Why not?" He sounded almost angry. With Madara it's always ALMOST. With this creature nothing is ever certain. She wanted to slam something.

"Because reasons."

The boy pouted. "We'll be partners from now on. We need something to determine that we really are who we say we are." He smirked. "We can use that as our codename and our signs and a lot more! If I send you a message no one can interpret it! It'll be perfect!" He can really be smart and convincing sometimes.

Should she refuse, it is possible that… he might tell on her. "Very well. However, it will be OUR code. We will not share it. EVER." She glared. She will really not teach him the entire grammar and syntax. Just the words and their equivalent. If this is what will get him to stay silent, then fine.

"YES!" he cheered. "Can you sing me another song? In that same language?" He asked, "Can you interpret it afterwards! Oh! Oh! What would be our codenames! Let's decide it now!"

Her left eye twitched. This cannot be… Madara? Not possible. Oh well, she might… she smirked. " _Hermosa_. I will be _Hermosa_." (Beautiful)

" _Hermosa_." He tested. "What does that mean?"

"You will be… _idiota_." She continued, ignoring his question.

He squinted his eyes. _Idiota_ seems awfully close to idiot. "No. Choose another name for me. I don't like _idiota_." (Idiot)

She pursed her lips. He probably figured the meaning of the word, "Intelligent as always, Madara-kun. I was just jesting. You will be _Payaso_." (clown)

" _Payaso_ … Doesn't sound stupid or something." He clicked his tongue, hating the fact that he has no idea what she is calling him. "Fine, _Hermosa."_

"I'm glad you see it my way, _Payaso_." She smiled while picking up her _shamisen_ and bowl of _inarizushi_. "Well," she quipped, "I'll be going now."

"okay… _Hermosa."_ He smiled despite himself. The word sounds right for her… maybe next time, she'll share that bowl of _inarizushi_. Wait. That's why there weren't any during dinner!

He ran after her.

She didn't even acknowledge his request of another song. The nerve of that _girl_ ignoring the great Madara-sama!

A/N. Yes. Kikyo is sysnonym for Mary-sue.

Yes. The songs I will be using will be from Disney. Take a wild guess.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism.

Reviews are the catalyst to updates. 3

 _que tengas un buen día!_

-**characters**-

(Non OC) Madara - Clan heir (11)

(Non OC) Tajima - 37th Uchiha Clan Head (33)

Kikyo - Medic in training (10.5)

Keiko - Servant Girl (11)

Suzekai-sensei - Clan medic (49)

Hanten - Clan elder (51)

Kibishī - Trainer (27)

Mujihina –1st general (32)

Yūgana - Tajima's wife (deceased)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That escalated quickly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my exquisite underwear.

I know. I'm not a funny person. No matter how hard I try.

.

 _Can't brain today. I got the dumb. – Anon_

.

As the heir of the clan, Madara usually stays in the main house, the library and the training grounds. Where else should he be spending his time on? He's not allowed to be a child. He's expected to grow up as fast as possible. He needs to make sure not only he, but also Izuna, survives.

He never went to the other parts of the compound, or the Uchiha _Kessai_ as outsiders would call it. He never needed to. Once he passes Kibishī- _sensei's_ test next week, he will roam towns and villages and even the surrounding terrain to get familiar with it.

Of course as the good clan heir that he is, he never went galloping with Izuna towards that high waterfall in the northern area of the village. They also NEVER, and I meant, never strayed near the town Shokunin where all the curious trinkets and amazing food are. Not that they'd ever tasted it.

The point is, he'd never spent much time wandering the middle and lower circles of the Uchiha compound. Central/inner for the main house, middle for the warrior class and craftsmen, and the lower class for the servants and guards. As heir, he's not supposed to just roam around aimlessly. Thus, when he was tasked to directly go to the middle circle of the compound to invite Kikyo for breakfast, he was rather mildly surprised that he found the girl actually making her own breakfast in the common kitchen.

"uh…" He was a bit miffed. He knew a woman's place is in the kitchen but the image he sees before him is rather… unnatural? Out of place maybe? The apron around her sleeping _kusode_ is too feminine and her hair is up in a messy bun. Definitely not the look of a warrior that knocked him out with just a punch.

His musing was interrupted by the girl clearing her throat. "Good morning, Madara-kun. How may I help you?"

"uh…" He bit his lip. What should he say? That he's inviting her for breakfast as per his father's orders, when she has clearly prepared her own? "Breakfast?" He grimaced.

A slender eyebrow raised. "You'd like to… you need my help for breakfast?" She asked.

" _Otō-sama_ wants you to uh… join us for breakfast."

"oh." She did not show the disappointment on her face but it was evident in her voice. "I'll… Just pack these as _bentō_ … for later then." She started to clean up, "Can you give me a few minutes?"

He brightened up. Sharing lunch, eh? Might as well. "Yeah, take your time." He will be eating all of those later on to get her back for hoarding all the _inarizushi_ yesterday evening.

.

"Breakfast has been served." An elderly maid bowed and stood behind the clan leader.

"Kagome- _san_ , you may leave." The maid followed promptly. Tajima then set his sights on the guests on the table. "Mujihina- _dono_ , Kibishī-sensei, Kikyo… _chan_ , I hope you enjoy your breakfast with us." He cupped his tea while the boys broke their chop sticks.

"We appreciate the gesture, Tajima- _sama_." Mujihina responded and likewise broke his chopsticks, "However, we'd like to know the purpose of this… breakfast together."

The clan head chuckled, "Very well, I'll get straight to the point." He gave a perfunctory glance at his eldest, "You all know that we want to make sure that the clan remains strong." This time, he glanced at the girl, "…and the best way to support the tree is to strengthen the main house…"

"…or so you say." Kibishī snapped. "Apologies my lord." He cleared his throat. "Can you please clarify? We will be supporting and ensuring the strength of the main house until our last breath, I can assure you that."

"Kibishī." Mujihina's tone was of subtle warning. "Tajima- _sama_ is not questioning our loyalty. Do not misunderstand."

" _Aniki_ -" said trainer attempted to clarify his intention but the 1st general ignored him and addressed the leader, "Tajima- _sama_ , please continue."

"I'd like this to be an initial meeting. I want to know what you think about marital union to the clan's next generation. Ones with the most potential." The clan head breathed out.

" _O-o-otō-sama_!" Madara coughed out. Ones with the most potential? Next generation? Marital union?

Kikyo's eyes widened. _Fuck_. They'll wed her with the eldest son of the main house.

Mujihina and Kibishī were silent but threw glances at each other. Kashikoi, their brother and father of Kikyo has entrusted them with his daughter. One that Mujihina treated as his own due to him never having a wife while Kibishī treated her as a younger sibling to spoil. Though they never showed it, the girl means so much to them and now, they will have to… betroth her? To the clan heir no less.

"It would be an honour-"

"She's too young!"

The brothers simultaneously replied.

" _Aniki_ -" Kibishī coughed, "She's only 10!" _too young to be used for breeding. Too precious for such function._

Mujihina glared at his younger brother, "It would be an honour! I do not see an issue with it." _This is where she will be safest. The luxurious life we could never give her_. The man sent a look at Madara's way, "I trust the young master will treat her the respect she deserves." _Otherwise_ …

The 4 younger boys in the _chabudai_ stared blankly at their older brother as he continued to choke on water.

"I have no objections to your decision." Kikyo calmly stated. "Kindly continue the discussion without me." She stood and bowed, "please excuse me." She stood straight and exited promptly.

"Kikyo!" Madara called out, worried. Not even sure what for.

The discussion in the table continued.

 _._

They sat around the middle circle session hall.

"We have completed the discussion." The oldest one stated.

"Muji-ojii…"

The man in Uchiha armour sighed. "We will allow you to pick the year and time of your union. So long as you get wed before your 15th birthday."

Kibishī smiled bitterly. "We don't want you to feel pressured. Even if Tajima- _sama_ tells you that it's necessary, if you decline, I will support you." He glared at his older brother, "We will respect you decision. I promise _aniki_ that I will ensure your happiness. "

Kikyo gave an appreciative glance at the _taijutsu_ master, "Kibi-kibi."

"Maa," Mujihina coughed, "Should you become the mistress of the clan, this will ensure your safety, survival and even luxurious living. I am sorry but Kibishī and I will not always be around to protect you. This way, we know that you will… always be safe."

She scoffed. "Being married to that ugly butt is unsafe."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Kibishī scolded.

"If I have a face like that, Kibi-Kibi, I'd sue my parents." She mocked.

The older men chuckled. Glad that at least she's taking it rather well. It was an unusual arrangement since the arrangement would usually occur a few months after the participating party's birth.

"I'm okay." Kikyo casualty said. "If I get pissed at his ugly mug I can always punch him to next week. Don't worry about me."

Kibishī pinched her cheek, "I will always worry about you."

Mujihina smiled at her, "Thank you for understanding… Kiki-chan."

"MUJI-ojiii!"

 _._

Her day should continue as usual. She went to Suzekai-sensei for training and approached Hanten for a game of _shogi_ later on. After dinner in the mess hall for the middle circle, she brought her _shamisen_ and went to the lake.

He wanted to talk to her. Damn. He's not even a teenager and he's having these types of problems. He observed her from afar. Not knowing what to say. Did she feel betrayed? Did she hate him now? He didn't want this. He didn't mean for it to escalate into full blown marriage proposal when he informed his _Otō-sama_ of her idea. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut. He just wanted to spar, dammit! Once he passes Kibishī- _sensei's_ test, he won't be bothering her anyway! He'll be busy taking over his brothers' training.

She's back in the lake with her _shamisen_. Damn instrument was acknowledged more than he ever was. Should he approach her? Was she still angry? It's been a while… The wind blew the stray strands of her hair and played with it. The sun's last rays touched her face and illuminated it in radiant orange.

She looked beautiful.

He stood there. Speechless.

 _._

The next day.

He arrived to see the same scene. She was in her sleeping _kusode_ wearing an apron cooking breakfast in the middle circle's kitchen.

She sensed him and spoke blandly without looking at him. "Once I deliver Mujihina-oji-san's and Kibishī-nii-san's _bentō_ , I will head to the Main House' _dōjō_."

"uh… good morning. You're not angry at me… are you?" he asked.

"Why would you think that?" her gaze was curious.

He hated these kinds of conversation with her. He never noticed her before and now she intimidates him without even trying. His _otō-sama_ informed him that his inhibitions around her will go away as time passes by. He NEEDS to be familiar with her. Once she becomes his wife, there will be a lot of things that they will do together.

"…dara- _kun_."

They'd eat breakfast together. She'll be cooking breakfast for him. He felt smug. He will make sure she will be the one to cook. Not the servants.

"…dara- _kun_."

She'd accompany him in his meetings and support his decisions. He felt proud of himself. He will be supported by someone he considers equal. Not some lowly woman who could not even defend herself.

"…dara- _kun_."

And of course, they'll sleep on the same room. His eyes widened. They'll sleep together! Will she… will she allow him to touch her? Be that near to her? Is that okay? _Otō-sama_ never shared whatever happens inside the master's chambers and he should not as well. Oh well. He'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

Or she could punch the bridge for him. He snickered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud smack on his left cheek. One that he tried to nurse immediately.

"Madara- _kun_! Are you okay? You have been unresponsive for quite some time now." She slightly frowned. "

He didn't like it when she frowns. "Wha—what? Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

The girl rolled her eyes. Some babies were dropped on their heads but this one was clearly thrown into a wall.

He looked sheepish, "Can you, bring some of those… uh for me later? The _bentō_? If you say yes, I'll accompany you in bring the others to Mujihina-san and Kibishī-sensei!"

She sighed minutely and answered, "Fine. _Definitivamente no escuchó nada de lo que dije_ " (he definitely did not hear a thing I said). She looked upon herself, "Can I at least take a bath and wear my training clothes?"

It was a rather long morning.

.

" _Aniki_!" Izuna ran towards his brother and his acquaintance. "It's 7'o clock now! Can we begin training?!"

"I'm sure you're already aware but, this is Izuna, my 2nd younger brother," Madara began,

"I'm the second eldest!" the boy protested.

Is protests were ignored, "Kasai, the 3rd brother, then Hiretsuna, the second youngest and finally, the youngest, Nikushimi."

Kasai and Hiretsuna looked like Shisui and Sasuke respectively while Nikushimi looked like a baby Izuna.

The boys bowed together, "Nice to meet you! Please take of us!" the chorused.

She smiled fondly at the three. "The pleasure is mine."

The children were slightly startled with a clap of hands. Kibishī smiling at them, "Let's begin your training! Kikyo-chan, kindly bring the _bentō_ you brought in the Inner circle kitchen. Okay boys! Front and center!" he barked.

That week went on like that. Madara, Kikyo and Izuna trained as a group together with their juniors, Kasai, Hiretsuna and Nikushimi. Two teams, two paces. They would do laps, their katas and spar in the mornings and then practice their writing, reading and arithmetic in the first few hours after lunch. For the senior group, they would study advanced mathematics, politics, history and other relevant topics. Once done in the library, they'd usually eat some snacks, courtesy of the only girl in the team. The evening was theirs to spend. The boys would usually bathe in the river together while Kikyo continued to train with Suzekai-sensei and sometimes playing _shogi_ with Hanten.

.

"The first week of joint training is over." Tajima calmly stated while he sipped his tea. "Your feedback?"

Kibishī stared at the cup for a moment before answering. He has been summoned by the clan head for tea this afternoon to discuss the outcome of Kikyo joining his sons during training. "I believe it went beyond expectations. The young master did splendidly in guiding his siblings."

"I'd say." Mujihina chuckled. "Finally, we can pull out training personnel and have them back in the force."

"Kikyo-chan has been very dutiful in making sure the boys are well fed and healthy. She tends to their bruises and wounds every after session according to Izuna." Tajima mused. "Hiretsuna has been complaining that there are too many vegetables in his plate whilst the amount of meat remained the same."

"Oh?" Mujihina chuckled. "She might have been using the ingredients in the middle circle's kitchen. Tajima- _sama_. You'd have to give her express permission to move around the inner circle's kitchen then."

"A woman who can hold out her own and do well in the kitchen as well as children. She seemed to have been very helpful in the training. Honestly, I doubt if Madara could handle it himself should we remove her from the team." Tajima concluded. "I am glad I chose her to be Madara's intended."

A sweat crept on Kibishī's brow. He didn't like where this is going. "My lord, I believe she has not started bleeding yet." Didn't they agree to allow the teens to choose the time and year for themselves?

Tajima frowned. "Very well. We will postpone speaking to them regarding this matter until you deem her ready."

 _She will never be ready. Not if I have anything to say about it_. "Of course Tajima- _sama_." Kibishī released a breath he did not know he has been holding and sipped his tea.

Despite agreeing to the affiancing of the children, Mujihina has to admit he was rather relieved as well. "This is good tea."

"That, it is, my friend. That, it is."

.

" _Aneue_ , I'm tired of the snacks we have." Nikushimi whined.

Kasai whacked him on the head, "We've been training all day! _Nee-chan_ is tired as much as we are!"

Hiretsuna, the boy who mirrored Kikyo's personality whispered, "Maybe we can help her."

"Since we don't hav ta study today, I'm sure Mada-nii and Izu-nii ditched us again to go to the waterfalls. Sooo unfair." Nikushimi complained.

"You're such a whiner. Go practice your _katon_ or something." Kasai retorted.

"Like as if you can." Hiretsuna deadpanned.

Nikushimi glared at his brothers, "You _bakas_ , can't do it anyway! I bet _Aneue_ can do it!"

"Mada-nii can do it better!" Kasai countered.

"I don't care whose fireball is better. I like Kikyo-nee's food and that's all I care about right now." Hiretsuna said.

"YEAH! Let's make something!" Nikushimi announced, "We'll help you _Aneue_!"

Kikyo smirked. She just got an idea.

.

Madara and Izuna was rather surprised that nobody was waiting for them in the _dōjō_. They were informed by the caretaker that Kikyo and their brothers went to the vacant lot behind the middle circle's kitchen.

They hurried over the mentioned location and found the four happily eating something flat and reddish while a bizarre contraption composed of burnt bricks stood behind them.

"I love it! _Iloveitiloveitiloveit_!" Nikushimi munched happily.

Hiretsuna nodded sagely. "I can taste the tomato and the all other pieces of meat."

Tomato? Izuna's ears widened. They have been eating tomato?

"Uh-uh!" Kasai agreed, "The least vegetables, the better."

Madara stepped in the clearing. "What have you guys been doing?" Izuna followed after.

"Oh?" Kikyo raised her eyebrow.

Nikushimi ran towards his older brother, "Mada-nii! Kikyo- _chan_ made some snacks for us! Here! Try it." He offered the… bread? He has been holding. It looked like burnt bread with something red… like a paste and some meat on top. He hesitantly received said slice and stared at it. He was pressured into eating it as Izuna, Kikyo and Nikushimi were staring at him expectantly.

He took a bite. His eyes widened.

It was… surprisingly good. Not as good as _inarizushi_ , but good nonetheless. Like all the flavours were blending yet standing out at the same time.

Izuna panicked. Was his brother poisoned? "It's… good." He heard Madara say. Kasai offered him a slice and he tried it. It really was good. Not even considering his addiction to tomato.

"What… is this?" Madara found himself asking.

"Pacha!" Nikushimi quipped and then burped. "Oops. Sareh." He smiled sheepishly.

" _Pizza_." Kikyo clarified. "That's the last of it, though." She began to stand and tidy the place. "Alright boys, help me out."

"Sure!" the three chorused. "Man, am I glad I didn't join my _anikis_." Hiretsuna added.

Kikyo looked smug.

Madara frowned.

Izuna seemed sad they missed out on the bread with the tomato paste. _Pizza_ , was it?

.

The next day.

"…and that's why starting from now on, the young master will be assisted by Kikyo. They will take over your training. Make sure to always listen to them." Kibishī stated.

The children, all wearing their training gear nodded solemnly. Conflict with the Senju has been escalating and after the revolution of Amakusa and establishing the capital of Fire country. Should a noble hire an Uchiha, the Senju is almost immediately contracted by the opposing party. Almost like one is the antithesis of the other. Each clan has been losing more people each day. Peace can only last a week and all able members should the force. All _shinobi_ in training should hasten in order to be of service to the clan. Not mentioning that there are other ninja clan competitors scattered across the nation such as the Hyuuga, Aburame and the confederation of Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi and the minor clans.

"I'll… I will make sure to… guide my brothers to be stronger." Madara vowed.

Kibishī stared expectantly at Kikyo.

She pursed her lips. "I shall do my best to assist you… Madara-kun."

He smiled fondly.

~later that afternoon.

"You promised to assist me!" he claimed, taking his spot in the rock near the lake _Mizūmi_.

"What you are asking me is not assistance." The girl continued to strum her _shamisen._

He pouted. " _Otō-sama_ told me we'll be married." He bluntly stated. "Shouldn't you be nice to me?"

She ignored him. She does not hate this boy, it's just… actually no. This boy can go fuck himself in a river of hot boiling lava.

His lips twitched. "Hey! At least listen to me!" he breathed out.

She sighed. He's always like this. Worse than his brothers in asking for her attention. He probably wanted her attention more than her actual feelings. " _cerdo machista_ (chauvinistic pig), what do you want?"

"I know you think I'm bothersome. Today… when you said, you will help me throughout everything… It really meant a lot to me, y'know?" He confessed. "I was hoping if you could… if you… uhm, could play a song?" he hopefully asked.

" _Que niño_ (What a child)." She scoffed, but relented.

" _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you."_

He hummed with her. He didn't know where she learned these songs that he has never heard, but he didn't care. Even if it didn't match the current trend in the capital. He liked it nonetheless. The way she sang with passion. Like as if she meant every word.

He was mesmerized by her focus. By how she played the strings to the tune. By how she moved her lips. How she closed her eyes. How the sunset is reflected in her face.

" _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you."_

He ended up eating in the Middle circle's kitchen. Starting tomorrow, she will move in to her quarters in the inner circle.

.

" _Itadakimasu_ " everyone chorused.

This morning, Tajima has invited Mujihina and Kibishī to join him, Madara and Kikyo for breakfast. He ordered Kagome to tend to his younger sons for the meantime.

The clan leader sat at what seemed the head of the table with Madara on his right and Kikyo on his left. The 1st general beside the boy and the Kibishī sat beside Kikyo. They have been informed that accelerate the boy's training in terms of handling clan business and his betrothed be trained in terms of managing the household.

"I want her to call me 'husband'." Madara bluntly stated.

Kibishī, the ever loving brother to Kikyo and brutal teacher to Madara, choked on his tea. "Y-y-young master!" _You can't make those demands yet!_ Mujihina just raised his eyebrow. Kikyo has already moved into the main house. Is it not enough?

"Very well. She shall do so once you are wed." Tajima answered.

"I want flowers every anniversary." Kikyo addressed Madara.

"You will cook all my meals." The boy answered.

"Tell me I'm beautiful every night."

"Prepare my regalia for the day."

"You will listen to me." She challenged.

"As will you." He countered.

"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed."

He frowned, "So long as it's beside me."

"You will open the _shoji_ for me."

Does that even matter? Fine, "You will always sit beside me."

"You will respect me-"

"So should you!" he interrupted.

"-or I will pummel you to the ground." She finished. The boy paled.

Mujihina had to hold back his laughter. "Oh my." His precious niece is rather feisty.

"Are you both in agreement to these terms?" Tajima seemed to speak blithely. It cannot be denied that the two pre-teens were rather amusing.

"Of course." Madara snapped. Did they think he won't be able to stand up to his word?!

Kikyo swallowed her food and conceded, "I want it in writing."

Kibishī faced palm. Where did his baby sister ever learned these?! Sleeping in bed together?! Not if he has to say anything. Well, he can't really say anything. B-b-b-ut… that's his _imōto_ … her dignity is on the line! Maybe he should have never introduced the two.

In the end, he can only blame himself.

.

A/N. Yes. Kikyo is petty. Sorry if it's a bit disappointing! I promise the next ones will be better.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism.

You see that button saying Review? It's been looking at me funny. Please tell me how I can improve this story! I promise to do my best

 _que tengas un buen día!_

-**characters**-

(Non OC) Tajima - 37th Uchiha Clan Head (33)

(Non OC) Madara - Clan heir (11) – Not an asshole yet.

Kikyo - Medic in training (10.5)

Suzekai-sensei - Clan medic (49)

Hanten - Clan elder (51)

Yūgana - tajima's wife (deceased)

Mujihina - 1st general (32) Kikyo's uncle and legal guardian

Kashikoi - Kikyo's father (deceased)

Kibishī - Trainer (27) Kikyo's uncle but treats her like a baby sister

Keiko - Servant Girl (11)

Kagome - Maid (35) – Just imagine Kagome in Inuyasha

(Non OC) Izuna - 2nd brother (9)

Kasai - 3rd brother (7) – Shisui look alike

Hiretsuna - 4th brother (6) – Sasuke look alike

Nikushimi - 5th brother (5) – Baby Izuna


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Uchiha Kikyo.

Disclaimer: If you actually believe I own anything, I have a mansion in Madrid I'd like to sell you.

I know. I'm not a funny person. I was born corny.

.

 _I'm just going to put an "Out of Order" sticker in my forehead and call it a day. – Anon_

.

The 'supplemental partnership' as Tajima- _sama_ has masterfully dubbed her bullshit, never came to pass. While Izuna and Madara were sent to covert missions and were constantly training with each other. She was not sure if it was intentional nor she cared. She was left to tend to the 3 younger boys. Meals, training, education and overall health.

3 boys assigned to a 10-year old girl to raise. Well, not really 10 year old. She's ten and a half. The two older boys would butt in with their brothers' training from time to time though.

She only had a quarter of her day to devote her medical training and she hardly had time to play _shogi_. She hated her life. She barely touched her _shamisen_ for the last week. She hated this dumb conflict with the other clans. It's inevitable that there would be conflicts. Had she been on their contractor's end, she'd hire _shinobi_ to counter _shinobi_. What she didn't understand was the need to murder. The need for violence. Or maybe, being a _shinobi_ is the people's way of satiating their need for violence? What the actual fudge.

She has been moved to the main house to this? Incredulous. Did that Madara bastard put her up to this to hamper her growth? She has been telling him that she's weaker than him. No need to be a jealous little bitch.

Today, she decided to sleep in. The latest conflict with the Yukimura clan has abated and the clan head has decided to see his son's current abilities. Her 'wards' will be busy training with their father. She supposed it was her 'day off'. Maybe she could finally have time with Hanten- _ojii-sama_ for a game of _shogi_ and play her _shamisen_ in front of Lake _Mizūmi_ while she sat in her favourite rock.

She turned and squinted her eyes. The sun's rays illuminating her room temporarily blinding her. She pulled the covers and curled up in her futon. It was a rather nice morning. She had called it the 'bed weather'. A time where your beloved mattress beckons you to her comfortable embrace and forget all that ails your mind.

After a few moments, she stood up, unwrapping the blanket off herself.

The same exact time the _shoji_ was of her room was opened and presented a gaping Madara.

She froze.

"Wha- wha- uhm, I'm aaaaaaa!" He forcefully closed the door and scrambled his way out.

" _idiota torpe_ "(bumbling idiot) she murmured. Never seen a naked girl before?

.

She ate breakfast alone as she had been late. She went about her free day as she pleased. Though it might have uneventful. As always.

.

 _She wasn't even rattled_. He thought. Dis she not care that he saw her naked?! His nose kept bleeding every time he remembers the scene. She was bathed in sunlight wearing only her… panties? Her chest had those little lumps that would later on become breasts. Her legs… her butt… _I should not be thinking these thoughts!_

He wiped his nose and huffed _. If she's unaffected, so will I_! He assured himself.

The day went about with him stealing glances on the door of the dojo hoping she'd join today's training, even though his _otō-sama_ has already informed him that he will be the one training them today. His father informed him that they will not be going through his earlier proposal as they – him and Izuna- are already partners. Izuna can be his 'side kick' for the mean time until the boy can lead his own missions.

He begrudgingly agreed but that butt. _No! Stop, brain. Please. STOP!_

He knew he should not think of it. Not now. Not ever. That girl will be wife! There's no point in perving over her. Or maybe… it's his right?

 _I know! I should ask her to show it to me until I get familiar to the point of not reacting_! He inwardly face palmed. She'd probably punch him into next week if he asked that.

"…son."

Well… he sighed. This is a lesson learned. Henceforth, he'll make sure to knock. It was just that this morning, when he went to the main house' kitchen, he didn't find her cooking something. When he asked Kagome-san, she said that she has not seen the little girl yet. He panicked, thinking he might have been kidnapped. She was HIS future wife after all. You couldn't get more important than that. So, he thought it was rather prudent of him to barge into her chambers early in the morning without knocking.

What? It was a perfectly acceptable course of action. What if he had been right? What if she was kidnapped? Or worse! On the _process_ of getting kidnapped! He could have helped and saved her! She'd have no choice but to acknowledge his superiority. Hah. As if he isn't already.

"…dara!"

Oh well. He'll just…man up and speak to her about. There's nothing for her to worry about anyway. He didn't touch her and whatever he saw was accidental.

SMACK!

"Ow! What was that- ?!"

Tajima was glaring at him, "Wake up! Have you been listening to me?!"

He cringed. "S-s-orry _otō-sama_ …"

An eyebrow rose. Something is clearly bothering his protégée. "I'll see you in my office." He went ahead and instructed the younger boys to continue practicing their advanced _katas_.

"What's troubling you?" He asked as he sat _seiza_ in his office.

The boy sat and gave an uneasy expression. "Earlier today… I had trouble looking for… Kikyo."

The clan head nodded for him to continue.

"I checked her chambers… okay, I barged in her room and she was practically… naked." The boy sounded to be complaining. An obvious sign that he may have happened upon the girl on that situation accidentally.

Tajima's face illuminated. So the picture of his almost naked fiancé has been presented to him. "…does it make you uncomfortable in some… places?" he probed.

The boy's face scrunched up in confusion. What place?

Tajima sighed inwardly. This is one of the times he wished Yūgana was still here.

He looked at his eldest. His pride. His prejudice.

Oh well. _The talk_ it is.

 _._

Madara's face was blank the entire day. He could not remember such embarrassment ever since Kikyo one-punched him. Will they really do that? Will his… _member_ react that way always? This is so bizarre. So that's where babies come from?

Yes! He remembered his _okaa_ having a swelled tummy before any of his brothers come. Is that why? Argh. He remembers now. What happened just right before he was introduced to Nikushimi. The wails, the panicky people, the bloody mattress. Will Kikyo go through that as well?

Incredible. He will be a father.

Well not now, but still.

"…Aniki?" Izuna approached his distracted brother. "What's wrong?"

Madara looked at Izuna straight in the eye and asked, "I will need you help in making sure my children are protected."

Izuna has never been so confused in his short life.

.

"Suzekai- _ishi_?"

The old medic turned and found the young master standing in front of her clinic. "Yes?" She dusted her lap and motioned for the boy to come closer, "Come in, young master. How may I be of assistance to you this fine day?"

"You're the only medic aside from Kikyo, correct?" He approached.

"Why yes, milord. She is my only apprentice after all." The woman smiled a tad bit.

He hesitated but voiced his opinion anyway. "Well, I think you should start training more apprentices. Who will tend to her once she gives birth?"

Suzekai has seen a lot of things in her life, but this is the most… adorably eccentric. "I see you point, young master, but there aren't any that would be interested."

"Whatever! I don't care! Do something! We have to make sure that there are medics should she be… bearing children. It's of the utmost importance!" He huffed. Damn, people are having a hard time understanding where he's coming from.

"Very well, young master, I'll see what I can do." Her eyes full of amusement.

"See to it that you do." He folded his arms in haughty manner. "uh… If there are a lot of injured people, I don't want you and… _her_ to drop due to exhaustion."

"Of course," She smiled, "I appreciate your concern, young master."

"Hope she does too." He grumbled. "Well, anyway… can you tell me what preparations I could procure should this situation occurs?" he asked, unabashed.

"All you need to do is to calm down." She held back a chuckle. "the medics will give you orders should the labour begin."

"Labour?"

She raised her eyebrow. "that's the term we use, should a woman start the travails, milord. She is in "labour." Anyhow, I would suggest you hold her hand during that procedure and rub her back in an opportunity presents itself. It would be very helpful to her."

"Okay. Hold her hand. Got it." He bowed lightly, thanked the medic and went on his merry way.

"That boy is getting odder by the day." She sighed. "Ah, puppy love."

.

The next person he approached is Kibishī- _sensei_.

"Yes?" He asked, sensing his student behind him.

"Uhm, Kibishī-sensei, it has come to my attention that I might become a father someday…." The boy slowly, but surely began.

 _Father_?! The word echoed throughout the man's mind. Kikyo is too young to be a mother! Unbelievable! Where did he go wrong?! How could his BEST student be a goddamn _hentai_?!

"…So I thought that maybe we could establish an actual specialized training curriculum that teachers after you may follow…" Madara continued,

Oh no! Kikyo will be married to this _hentai_! He will soon have nieces and nephews running around! Wait… those children will technically be his _grand_ children! He was not that old yet! He groaned inwardly.

"…bishī- _sensei_? Maybe instead of able bodied warriors, we can have the elders train the new generation. So that you don't have to be removed from the force and they'd actually be useful other than consuming tea."

He should do something for his precious _imōto_! He growled and fixed his glare on the boy.

Madara took a step back, "Kibishī- _sensei_?" he gulped loudly before running for his life.

Wow. He never thought his sensei was that over protective with Kikyo. Heh. Serves him right for pitting the clan heir to her.

 _._

"Young master?" Hanten trained his eyes on the boy who has interrupted his thoughts.

The boy shifted. He approached the large camphor tree in the Main house backyard towards the older man, "Hanten _-oji-sama_ … Can you teach me how to play _shogi_?"

"Oho?" The man covered his mouth with his fan, "What brought this on?"

"I wanted her…"

"So bold!"

The boy twitched, now that he understood the talk, he's able to catch innuendos, "-to play _shogi_ with me!" he huffed.

The amused man whined, "Aw, if she'd start to play with you, who will I play with?" the man hummed and continued, "Are you sure, _shogi_ is the only… ah, _thing_ , you'd play with her?

The boy gasped! What else could they play with toge- unbelievable. He never thought the one of the clan elders were irredeemable perverts! What happened to Uchiha propriety?! They are all taught to be prim and proper and fierce and… and… ugh! "Why… I… I… What are you even talking about!?"

"Well, I heard she is being groomed to be your intended," he waggled his eyebrows at the boy.

Hah. A poor attempt at teasing. "hn." It's good that people know she will be his.

"…so she will tend to you… to all of you, young master." The man smoothly continued. "Your clothes… your hair… your… you know."

Madara stomped and left the man chuckling to himself.

.

"I don't understand, Mada-nii." Nikushimi scrunched his face in confusion. "Why would there be a baby?"

"Hn," Madara answered, "You see, my _otōto_ , according to _otō-sama_ , when a man and a woman loves each other very much…"

By the end of the discussion, their youngest brother had tears in his eyes. "So _haha-ue_ … she suffered so much to get me out of her… her… waaaaaaaaahhhh!"

" _Okaa-san_ and _otō-sama…_ did that to… to make me?!" Kasai was very… not pleased.

Hiretsuna just frowned. "Ew."

Izuna connected the dots. "So that's what you and Kikyo will be doing?"

Madara froze.

Kasai gasped. Hiretsuna continued to frown in shock.

Nikushimi bawled and ran out. "Kikyoooooo-neeeeeeee!"

Kikyo, who just entered the main house kitchen for dinner, just raised a slender brow in reaction to Nikushimi's bawling. A questioning look sent to the eldest. "Where's Tajima-sama?" She snapped. "Nevermind. Madara-kun, there is a reason your father waited for you to be a little older before explaining things to you. _idiota impaciente_ ," (impatient idiot) she whispered the last part.

She settled the youngest boy back in his supposed seat in front of the _chabudai_ and addressed the four younger boys, "Look at me." And then activated her sharingan, "forget this conversation." She snapped her fingers and ended the _genjutsu_. It doesn't matter if they remember it in the near future. They'll thank her later on.

.

She seemed to be raising her eyebrow quite a lot today.

First, Suzekai- _sensei_ asked her where did the young master obtained the idea of her getting pregnant. Not only that, he seemed to be very adamant on making sure that there's an able medic available should she give birth.

She deadpanned and told her to ignore the _tonto_ (fool) they have for a clan heir.

To her surprise, Suzekai- _sensei_ actually agreed with the boy. Additional medics would benefit the clan. It is rather unfortunate that only a few are ever interested in the healing arts as, 1. The clan values fighters more than medics, 2. There aren't really many things they can heal. Best case scenario, they're apothecaries, and 3. Women would be better off as either fighters or homemakers.

She hated this dumb double standard discriminating clan.

To top that, Hanten- _oji-sama_ , that _vejestorio_ , (geezer) had the audacity to tease her about certain activities that the young master may have implied. He also mentioned that the boy wanted to learn _shogi_ , so they could 'play' together.

The old man insistently encouraged her to teach the young master, saying it would improve his strategic capacity and whatnot. Fuck if she cares.

She really didn't get what was so funny. What kind of sick mind does this clan have to actually imagine prepubescent teens making out, much less having… sexual relations?

Oh well. She just rolled with it and informed the man that once her breasts start to actually exist, she might ask the boy to cop a feel if he's satisfied with the size. If he says no, then, there goes the idea of procreation. If he says, yes, then other options could be ventured.

The man laughed as she continued to describe in detail, how exactly she can seduce the boy should her body be the ideal feminine shape men want.

Yes, she hated this perverted clan.

After lunch, when she was just lazing about, Kibishī- _nii-sama_ approached her with teary eyes detailing how she should make sure to 'protect' her purity and promised her that he'd always support his precious baby sister should ' _anyone'_ ever attempt _anything_ that closely resembles sexual assault.

He wasn't satisfied when she concurred to shut him up.

He went so far to declare he'd be protecting her honour from any _hentai_ who might get ideas. CoughMadaracough.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

She hated this twisted clan made up of dorks who are almost always on the one end of the spectrum. _None of them are normal. I swear_.

She needs to speak with Tajima- _sama_. She knew she is being groomed to become the heir's intended, but they have not been affianced yet. Have they?

Just when she entered the main house kitchen and dining area, she was assaulted by a bawling Nikushimi blabbering about things he should not even have idea about.

Seriously, Madara? Giving the talk to a six-year old when he himself did not even understand it. She wanted to approach his beautiful face with her chakra scalpels.

Now, how to save these poor _niños_ (little boys) from a ruined childhood… Ah _sharingan_. No wonder you were also known as hax.

She settled the youngest boy back in his supposed seat in front of the _chabudai_ and addressed the four younger boys, "Look at me." And then activated her _sharingan_ , "forget this conversation." She snapped her fingers and ended the _genjutsu_. It doesn't matter if they remember it in the near future. They'll thank her later on.

Problem solved.

.

"I was not bothered." He suddenly said. If she was startled, she didn't show it. After dinner, she would usually go to Lake _Mizūmi_ and bring her _shamisen_ to either play or just enjoy the watching setting sun or gazing the stars. She'd sit in that large rock breaching the banks of the lake as usual and he'd make himself comfortable sitting in the same large rock.

It's as if going there had become their routine. Their secret meeting place. Like partners in crime. Not that it's an issue as she will be his partner for life, right?

"Oh?" She raised her brow for the nth time that day.

"T-t-his… morning. When I… walked in on you." He said.

"aa." She mumbled. So that's why. He probably approached her sensei and the clan medic. He might have also set off her uncle slash brother. " _No importa_. It. Doesn't. Matter." She translated.

His face brightened. So she'll be teaching him their own personal code after all! "No imo-pour-ta?" he tested, "Meaning, it doesn't matter, right, _hermosa_?"

She smirked, remembering their codenames. "Yes, _payaso_. That's right."

"Oh. Can you teach me more?" his voice was too… hopeful for her to say no. Not when the boy had done anything to warrant her… dislike.

"Very well." She faced him, still strumming on her _shamisen_.

"Wait!" He scrambled and tried to sit closer to her, "teach me a song in that language instead!"

She paused.

"Any song. If you have a favourite song, even better!" he insisted. "Please… please… please?"

So that's where the puppy-eye no _jutsu_ originated. "hmmm… so long as..-"

"It'll be our little secret. I promise!"

"Cross your heart?"

"What-?"

"Hope to die?"

"Whaaaat?!" what the hell is this girl baffling him about?!

"That's what we… I mean, that's what say to… _ensure_ that we will keep our promise. It's like saying you'd rather die that fail your promise." She explained.

"Oh. Okay then." He acquiesced. "Teach me now."

" _niño exigente"._ (demanding brat) she mumbled, "it's called, ' _recuérdame'_ , in translation, 'remember me', do you understand?"

"Remember… me?" he copied, "that's… _recuérdame'?_ You have a song specifically telling someone to remember you?"

Her lips thinned. _él quería que yo le enseñara_ (aaand he wanted me to teach him.) "You have complaints?"

"What?! No! Go on, teach me." Years later, he'd probably regret ever asking anyone to _teach_ him, but that's years later.

She started strumming. " _recuérdame_ (Remember me)" she began, her voice was smooth and her accent… beautiful in an exotic way. For him, that is.

 _Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_ (Though I have to say goodbye, my love)~

 _recuérdame_ (Remember me) ~ _No llores por favour_ (please don't let it make you cry)

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_ (For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart)

 _A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_ (Alone I'll sing, dreaming of coming back)

She ended the first verse and looked at him expectantly. Not that she was hoping for him to give her praise or what. Her looked said, "How was it?"

He nodded, "What does it mean?"

She translated per line for him.

" _Mi amor_ is 'my love' _. Por favour_ is 'please'. _No llores_ means 'no cry' or 'don't cry'." He recounted, "I also got _corazón_ , it means 'heart', right?"

She smiled appraising him. "Impressive. You got that on the first run? Very well, let's move on to the next stanza."

 _recuérdame_ (Remember me) _Aunque tenga que emigrar_ (Though I have to travel far/migrate)

 _recuérdame_ (Remember me) _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_ (Each time you hear a sad guitar)

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_ (With her –the guitar- sad singing she will accompany you)

 _Hasta que en mis brazos tú estés_ (Until you're in my arms)

 _recuérdame_ (Remember me)

" _Emigrar_ might mean… migrate? _Compañará_ can be company or accompany." He proactively stated.

"You're right" she quipped and continued with her transliteration.

He had a very reserved smile on his face. Reserved because Uchiha Madara is never shy. "When… when we wed, can we sing this song?"

She held back a chuckle, "This is actually a parting song. Not one for weddings."

"Oh… So… how about every time I leave for a mission?" That means they'll sing it a lot more often right?

She bit her lower lip, "Okay… but only if you master at least the first stanza."

His eyes sparkled. Not that anyone would believe her should she tattle, "You have a deal!" He stood and ran towards the main house all the while screaming, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She sighed amusedly and shook her head. _Ese chico…_ (that boy.)

.

A/N. Yes. Madara is sharing his trauma to everyone.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism.

You see that button saying 'Review'? It's been causing me some itch.

Yes, I'm a review whore. Proud of it, actually.

-**characters**-

(Non OC) Tajima - 37th Uchiha Clan Head (33)

(Non OC) Madara - Clan heir (11) – Not an asshole yet.

Kikyo - Medic in training (10.5)

Suzekai-sensei - Clan medic (49)

Hanten - Clan elder (51)

Yūgana - tajima's wife (deceased)

Mujihina - 1st general (32) Kikyo's uncle and legal guardian

Kashikoi - Kikyo's father (deceased)

Kibishī - Trainer (27) Kikyo's uncle but treats her like a baby sister

Keiko - Servant Girl (11)

Kagome - Maid (35) – Just imagine Kagome in Inuyasha

(Non OC) Izuna - 2nd brother (9)

Kasai - 3rd brother (7) – Shisui look alike

Hiretsuna - 4th brother (6) – Sasuke look alike

Nikushimi - 5th brother (5) – Baby Izuna


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Uchiha Madara.

Disclaimer: I kind of wish I could own it, but I don't.

I know. I'm not a funny person. You can either hate me or love me, but that's just the way I am.

.

 _I'm no longer following my heart. The bitch gives me bad directions. – Anon_

.

He turned 12 and is now an official member of the force serving the clan. He has met them, but an official introduction has to be done.

The clan elders were Hanten (he already knew the guy), a crone named Furuichi, and another weird old guy called Zen'in.

The Elites were as follows: Mujihina (1st general – basically his father's right hand man); Nadare (assassin & _Genjutsu_ Specialist) and Saiha ( _Kenjutsu_ Master); Homura (trap maker and Compound defence) and Setsuna (saboteur); Madoka (Seal Specialist) and his wife Rui (spying and espionage); Koko (torture and interrogation) and Resshin (Wide-scale damage & _Ninjutsu_ specialist). Each elite has their own team at their beck and call depending on the type of mission accepted by the clan leader. Tajima himself is the supposed top combatant and chief strategist. He also manages all he missions and is usually assisted by Mujihina.

Then there's Suzekai-ishi, the clan medic and Kibishī-sensei ( _taijutsu_ specilaist) who handles the clan children's training until they have been acknowledged as an adult. For short, they have mastered the clan's iconic _jutsu_ : _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Anyhow, once a child masters said _jutsu_ , it will serve as their rite of passage. He and his brother, Izuna mastered it at 12, Kikyo demonstrating mastery just right after them- as if she was just waiting for them to master it. Not to digress, once a child masters said technique, s/he will choose her captain – one of the elites. Not everyone can be assassins, after all.

Should a child fail to master the technique, they can either assist civilian matters and report to Kageru or become a clan servant under Kagome.

He needs to remember those names because he will be utilizing their strengths to empower the clan. " _Just like pieces of shogi_ " Hanten thought out loud.

All throughout the introduction, Kikyo stood behind him dutifully. As the clan heir, he will have to be equal in skill if not surpass the elites. Woah, small things. No pressure.

.

When the luncheon was over, the elites went back into their quarters in the middle circle or the compound. Madara has obtained a schedule for training with each of them which Kikyo will make sure he follows. There was much fuss when she was introduced though.

When that old crone, Furuichi commenting that a medic should not head the clan and suggested that perhaps a demonstration of skill was in order. Just right after she finished her statement, a cut formed on her right cheek.

"My apologies, my hand slipped." Kikyo stood and went over to the old woman, healing her immediately.

The others smirked at her swift finger. Some looked for the weapon she used while a few frowned on her actually declaring responsibility on the attack.

The old woman had no choice but to frown. "I did not see you utilize a weapon."

"I do not carry weapons." Kikyo answered.

"…?"

The girl simply went back to her _seiza_ beside Madara.

"You have trained her well, Mujihina- _taicho_." A deep baritone voice commented.

"I will not take credit, Saiha- _fukutaicho_." The general responded.

Nadare shot the girl a look, "I wonder how she did it though." She licked her lips and winked at the girl. "Very impressive assassination technique."

"Nevertheless, it should not be used on an elder." Zen'in, a fellow elder sternly said.

"An elder who questioned her capacity, right?" Nadare shot back.

Kikyo kept her head held high.

"Nevertheless, she should keep her temper." Rui said.

The argument went back and forth.

"Does being affianced to the clan heir, made you so conceited?" Furuichi coughed. "Unacceptable."

Kibishī wanted to murder this crone. Mujihina raised an eyebrow. Madara scowled. Tajima remained impassive.

"Does being an elder allow you to judge my abilities without you having an actual basis?" the girl replied, "Once again, I apologize, I have spoken out of turn to defend my half-bloodedness."

"Quit back talking me child!" the woman screeched.

"Right back at you, hag." She looked smug.

"Enough." Tajima commanded. Nadare snickered. "Do you have any _better_ recommendation, Furuichi-sama?"

No one said a thing.

After a pregnant pause, "Why in fact, yes, I have." The old woman answered.

"And who might that be?" Resshin, with his smooth voice probed.

The older woman gave a deep breath, "Rui-san, how old is your daughter, again?"

"No. She will not be suitable." The woman answered immediately.

"I consider this matter closed." Madoka quipped. His wife Rui, has long opened up that possibility and they have agreed that they would never throw their precious little nine-year old into the paws of the main house.

"Hn. I see very great potential in her." The elder casually spoke.

"Have you met her, Furuichi-sama?" Kibishī inquired.

She shook her head.

"What do you think, Mujihina?" Tajima asked.

"Should Furuichi-sama insist, we can have the two little girls fight to the death." The general responded.

" _historia sin sentido"_ (meaningless thoughts) Kikyo breathed. "To the…death?"

Madoka and Rui's breaths were hitched. "NO!" they chorused.

The man continued the discourse, "She may be talented for her age, but she cannot really take care of an entire household."

"heh. You are depriving the clan of such talent." The only female elder sneered.

"If you are so talented, why don't you marry him instead?" Kikyo blurted out.

"How dare-"

"You don't like me, I don't care. Anything else?" She deadpanned. "You _old_ people can talk _about our fate_ without us present if you would, just take into consideration that we are young. We are stubborn. We are prideful. We are rebellious." She checked her nails, "And oh. Ninja. Yes, we can't forget that. Would there be anything else?" She smiled pleasantly at the old woman.

Nadare, a.k.a. Anko in the form of an Uchiha, guffawed, "I liiiike you gaki! Can I keep her?" She calmed herself, "Show us the weapon you used and I'll definitely let this disrespect go."

Kikyo threw a glance at Tajima. "Very well." The man said, "I will forgive this offense in behalf of the elders, only IF you show us the weapon… or whatever it is you used to wound her."

Furuichi wanted to protest but realized that even she, wanted to know. In a clan of mercenaries, one would always be weary of someone who can draw blood without actually wielding or leaving a weapon. Worse, the attack was mid-range. The old woman trained her eyes on the future mistress of the clan.

Kikyo, still in her _kusode_ and _hakama_ sitting _seiza_ just beside Madara, showed her right hand. Positioned it upwards and showed them a very thin needle of chakra. Much like a _senbon_. She then held it in a throwing position.

"Impeccable!" Suzekai gawked. "the level of chakra control to do so…" there were puppeteers in the wind country, but they never severe the chakra thread, nor could they make it erect and hard enough to pierce something. "Have you been holding out on me, child?" she slyly teased.

The others were rather speechless at the very simple technique.

"Not really… Suzekai-sensei. I am working for it to become scalpels in hope of castrating _someone_ should there be any inappropriate _attempts_ according to my beloved Kibishī-nii-sama." The girl casually answered.

Madara twitched. This was not how he imagined the conversation to go.

No more nonsense happened after that.

.

"You and Izuna will train under Nadare and Saiha for this month. You will accompany them in their own missions and become a part of their squad for the time being." Tajima informed the boys and moved his gaze to Kikyo, "You on the other hand, will train with Madoka and his wife during this time. You can continue training and assisting Suzekai-ishi during you spare time. "

The senior group under Kibishī nodded their assent.

"You will have your free days to yourself and do whatever you want. Rest. Your body will need it." He sternly stated. "Failure is not an option. DO NOT disappoint me."

"Hai." The three stood attention and bowed.

.

And so the training went. The three has their first kills during this time and coped accordingly. Their respective captains have deemed them proficient after the month. Suzekai went as far as announcing Kikyo to have surpassed her when she caught the crazy –she realized that rather too late- little girl drinking poison to " _make herself slowly immune_ ". The medic found other apprentices within the Lower middle class who did not master the clan's technique and undergo the rite of passage. Probably due to their main affinity.

.

"How have you been?" He asked. The three of them – the senior team, had been given a 2-day reprieve after the first month, and he on the first day, he found himself in front of lake _Mizūmi_ looking for her.

During the beginning of the month, she heard of him disappearing without a trace and reappearing tired as if he underwent rigorous training. He told everyone that he was just training during those days, but she knew. She knew Madara was 12 when he met him… Senju Hashirama. "How's your friend?" she responded.

He gaped like a fish out of the water, "H-how did you…"

"Know?" She chuckled mirthlessly. He tensed. She sensed. "I won't tell on you, if that's what you are worried about." She refused to train with him and thus he found himself a better partner. She didn't know whether be proud she prevented herself in becoming the centre of his world and thus, he wandered and met his soul's kin. "Can you introduce us?" she asked.

He looked away. Could he?

She strummed her _shamisen_. Since she learned sealing with Madoka, she tattooed a seal on her forearm to store her beloved instrument. A tattoo that almost gave the seal specialist an aneurysm. It was a seal made in her blood and it was not even tested! The elite couple thanked all deity of Shintoism that their student for the month did not blow herself to bits.

"Well?" She prodded. "Will you introduce me to your… friend, _payaso_?"

He smiled warily. His fiancé interested in his newest bestie. Same girl who seldom gave him the time of the day. "Well… I can… but what would be our excuse?"

"We're on a date." She answered swiftly. "I have begun my period, I mean, bleeding, you know?" She flipped the _bachi_ , and looked at him. "After 5 years, I can start bearing children. Introduce us and I'll llet you name our first child."

"Heh. Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"I smell… Senju."

He froze.

"The price for my silence is steep, future husband."

He slowly acquiesced. "Tomorrow. I will…take you out on a… date." He chuckled, "Did you know? Yoshiro-san has informed father that our would-be union would very beneficial in for the clan in the future. The matchmaker checked our birth stars and the turtle shells."

"That's… interesting."

"I'm sorry… Last time… I was not able to defend you in front of the clan." He confessed.

"I don't mind." She checked her nails. "I appreciate you allowing me to defend myself."

He sighed. "That… I'm… relieved."

"…"

"…"

"Can you play a song for me?"

"Only if you take me on these training trips under the guise of date." She continued strumming her _shamisen_.

"Why do you like this song so much, anyway?" he moved and sat beside her.

 _una vida que he dejado atrás_ (a life I have left behind) was left unsaid. " _Para que me recuerdes_ (for you to remember me) once _te_ _has enamorado de él_ (you have enamoured yourself to him) and _él hace lo mismo contigo_ (he to you)."

He frowned. "You know I haven't mastered that language yet, _hermosa_."

" _Perdóname mi_ _payaso"_ (I'm sorry my clown) She softly said.

"That's 'I'm sorry', right? Well, you are forgiven. Just sing." He folded his arms, looking unimpressed.

She chuckled. "Sing with me?" she began strumming. He declined. She sighed exasperatedly.

 _Si en tu mente vivo estoy_ (keep me in your thoughts)

 _Mis sueños yo te doy_ (l'll give you my dreams)

 _Te llevo en mi Corazon_ (and carry you in my heart)

 _Y te acompañaré_ (I will keep you company)

Looks like she will not be translating this song.

 _Unidos en nuestra canción_ (Join me in singing this song)

 _Contigo ahi estaré_ (And I will be with you)

 _Recuérdame_ (Remember me)

 _Si sola crees estar_ , _Recuérdame_ (If you think you're alone, Remember me)

 _Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar_ (My song will cling to you)

 _Aun en la distancia_ (Even in the distance)

 _Nunca vayas a olvidar_ (Never forget)

 _Que yo contigo siempre voy_ (That I'm always with you) _Recuérdame_ (Remember me)

.

They jumped from tree to tree intent on their destination. Tajima did not suspect a thing when Madara broke the news that she started to bleed. He himself has come of age and has seen 12 summers. They are ready to get to know each other.

Izuna just frowned while Kibishī transformed into a doting mess of unmanly tears. Kagome smiled at her when he declared this during breakfast.

"Where will you take her?" Mujihina asked. He will be discussing a new contract with Tajima after this breakfast with the mayor of Hokori, Kenkyo Fukuda.

"I wanted to see the village of Shokunin. Madara-kun promised me a new _bachi_ for my _shamisen_. Pone that has my name on it." Kikyo answered.

Kibishī sniffed, "Can we at least send a guard…?"

"Do not be insulting, otōto." Mujihina interrupted.

"Be back to rest properly." Tajima instructed the two. "I want you to prepare for your training regimen starting tomorrow."

"Hai."

~end minor flashback~

"How far are we?" She decided to break the silent tree-hoping.

"hn" He crouched, "5 more kilometres, let me approach him first and wait until I call you."

"Hn." _He's not the only Uchiha around_. She thought.

It didn't take long for them to reach the river _Ōkina bunretsu_. As agreed, Madara approached the bowl haired boy first.

"Madara!" The youth beamed.

"Hashirama. I…"

"I have been waiting for you! We can train now! I found this really awesome valley after I climbed this mountainandyoushouldtotallyjoinme! In fact let's have a race! He bounced.

"…CALM DOWN idiot!"

The boy curled up and a heavy aura of depression hung about him.

Madara sighed. "I brought my… partner."

"Oh?" the boy switched moods immediately. "And who would that be?"

"Me." Kikyo jumped from the tree she was perched on. " _No lo cuentes_ (tell no tales), Madara-kun, _no soy tu novia_ (I am not your intended)" she whispered.

" _Bueno_." (Alright then) The boy answered. "Hashirama, this is… Kikyo."

"Nice to meet'cha!" the boy approached her excitedly.

She smiled at him, amused. "Likewise, Hashasa- er, Hasira, Uhm, Hashirama."

The three went along swimmingly.

.

Kibishī.

"Kikyo-chan?" The man approached his only niece.

The girl turned to the man, "Yes, _Kibi-kibi_?"

He chuckled and tried to ruffle her hair. A gesture she tried so hard to avoid. "I know you will be busy starting tomorrow and you have spent the day with… the young master, but I'd just like to ask if you're still… alright?"

"Whatever do you mean, Kibishī-nii?"

The man contemplated for a moment before sighing. "You seem to have changed. You used to be such a cheery little girl. Now, you're so… so seemingly tired that I seldom see you smile."

True. She had been a cheery girl. Cheery in Uchiha vocabulary is like Shusui cheery, not Kushina cheery. It's just that when a certain clan heir took interest in her, she remembered.

She remembered a life she supposedly have lived.

She had no idea how it was triggered or how it became possible.

All she knew was that when her beloved Kibi-Kibi pitted her against the boy, a torrent of memories encompassing an entire lifetime was dumped into her head. A rage she never felt possessed her and she might have forgotten to hold back, thus knocking the boy out.

Ever since, she has become a little bit sombre. A bit different. She was still Kikyo, but she also became something else. It was just now that she realized the impact of such event in her closest family member. At least they didn't suspect her of being an imposter.

"I was just tired Kibi-Kibi." She smiled wearily. "Don't worry about it. Madara-kun has been treating me well."

The man released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "If you say so, _Kiki_ -chan."

.

Thankfully, no one pried on what happened on their 'date' and dinner went smoothly. After that, Kikyo escorted the younger boys to their rooms and reported to the clan head's study.

"You and Izuna will train under Homura and Setsuna for this month. You will accompany them in their own missions and become a part of their squad for the time being. Just like the previous month under Nadare and Saiha." Tajima informed the boys and moved his gaze to Kikyo, "You on the other hand, will train with Koko during this time. You can continue training and assisting Suzekai-ishi during you spare time. I'd also like you to start on assisting Kageru in our civilian affairs."

The senior group under Kibishī nodded their assent.

"I have a question, Tajima-sama." Kikyo raised her head. "Will I be… still taking in missions?"

"For the mean time, no. You will assist Koko in dealing with clan prisoners. We have a surplus of them. Kageru seems to be having issues with finances and I need someone I can trust to take over should she prove growing incompetent. On that note, you might want to understand Kagome's role as well." The clan head explained, "Should they continue in their stations, they will be reporting to you in the near future. I will be trusting you on this."

He then address all of them.

"You will have your free days to yourself and do whatever you want. Rest. Your body will need it." He sternly stated. "Failure is not an option. DO NOT disappoint me."

"Hai." The three stood attention and bowed.

.

A/N. Yes. I used Recca's dragons as the elites. You can look them up to see their images just imagine them with black hair, normal Uchiha skin and black orbs in their eye sockets that can turn into the cheat-igan ay moment.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism. I appreciate the fav and follows! You guys are the best :3

You see that button saying 'Review'? What can I bribe you to click it? I'm not above that kind of underhanded tactic. Yes, I'm a review whore. Problem? Every time I get a notification I'm seriously hoping it's a review.

-**characters**-

(Non OC) Tajima - 37th Uchiha Clan Head (33)

(Non OC) Madara - Clan heir (11) – Not an asshole yet.

Kikyo - Medic in training (10.5)

Suzekai-sensei - Clan medic (49)

Hanten - Clan elder (51)

Yūgana - tajima's wife (deceased)

Mujihina - 1st general (32) Kikyo's uncle and legal guardian

Kashikoi - Kikyo's father (deceased)

Kibishī - Trainer (27) Kikyo's uncle but treats her like a baby sister

Keiko - Servant Girl (11)

Kagome - Maid (35) – Just imagine Kagome in Inuyasha

(Non OC) Izuna - 2nd brother (9)

Kasai - 3rd brother (7) – Shisui look alike

Hiretsuna - 4th brother (6) – Sasuke look alike

Nikushimi - 5th brother (5) – Baby Izuna


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remember me.

Disclaimer: I could say I own it and I can pay you to agree with me but then, we both know we'd be lying.

I know. I'm not a funny person, but you can give me points for trying.

.

 _I used to think I'm indecisive, but now, I'm not too sure. – Anon_

.

The months passed.

Madara and Izuna were trained to be jack of all trades. There were a few field that the two can be bested. Kasai and Hiretsuna following in their footsteps. Assassination, recon, _genjutsu_ , _taijutsu_ and _ninjutsu_ , _Kenjutsu_ and sabotage you name it.

Kikyo on the other hand, excelled in all support skills. Archery, medicine, and torture. She also managed both household and civilian affairs and assisted Izuna in the Uchiha _Kessai_.Nikushimi was her little duckling that followed her wherever she went.

Now, there has been a lot of speculations whether or not the people in the narutoverse were anti-social, or emotionally inept and similar accusations. It was so easy to judge parents who beat their children and call it training. Not that it's correct, but the point is, it was part of their culture. They are not exactly the most affective of all people.

They know love, yes, but they have a rather different way of expressing it. Unfortunate it may be, they would seldom hug or kiss their children and it would be rare for them to ever say "I love you". In fact, as she grew to understand the language, there were more words intended for _jutsu_ and bread rather than emotions.

That's why, the now six year old Nikushimi kept on following her around. She has been secretly feeding him hugs and kisses. She tucked him in to bed, she bathed him, and she clothed him. She was practically his mother and she… liked it. It was rather difficult for her, who was once showered with so much affection to be deprived of it and the only way she could continue was to give her own.

She was subtle about it, but she tried to make Kasai, Hiretsuna and Izuna feel loved as well. Something that even Madara appreciated. She was more of their caretaker than his fiancé. Everyone is okay with it. Even Kibishī, as there had been no further jests about intimacy between his baby niece and the clan heir. Mujihin and Tajima were rather pleased that the little girl is blossoming into a fine woman worthy of leading the clan alongside Madara.

It was all going smoothly.

The little girl in her memories was a coward. She was a little doll who used to perform in musical recitals. She was smart, yes, but not courageous. She did not have the guts to… go against the flow. She was only brave if there were people backing her up. Like the incident with that crone _Furuichi_. She was what you can consider a… closet rebel. Kikyo thinks she might be that girl. Somehow. Somewhere. It feels like what ever happened to that _niñita_ (little girl). Was it her? Did she live a different life before? Who is she?

She kept it all in because she was scared of disappointing the people she cared about. She was the perfect daughter, or in this case, the perfect niece and wife-to-be. If not, then she can die trying.

Maybe someday she'd find the courage to speak out. To be a heroine following her duty to her heart. But that's not her. She's… just a support character who's not even supposed to exist in this era. And she knew it.

She knew this place somehow. She knew Madara the man. Madara the monster. But. She didn't realize that what she is seeing was Madara the boy. Madara the elder brother. She was young and thought nothing about it. Maybe she will have more information over time.

Madara will be the only one to survive his brothers.

He will descend to darkness.

They will all be swept with the tide of fate.

And she does not have the courage to go against it. What would be the point? She's probably die at some point and be reborn somewhere. Or she could wake up if all of this was a dream. She wanted to, she really did. She wanted to save them. She sighed.

Seriously? She might have been groomed to become the clan mistress. Other people might have considered her a prodigy on par with the clan heir, but deep inside, deep inside she knew. She was weak. She could not even get her shit together. She had a potty mouth and that's it. She has perfect chakra control and can cook. Nothing special.

A doll wielding a blade. Hah. What were the transcendent beings thinking? She had time.

She might be able to muster enough courage to decide and stand by her decision with time.

They are young.

She had time.

 _._

She did not have time.

Kasai and Hiretsuna were sent on the battlefield when the conflict with the Tsuchigumo clan of Earth country escalated into a full blown war. Madara and Izuna had been sent to maintain equilibrium and deal with the Kazesori clan of wind country.

Kasai and Hiretsuna went home in without their breathing pipes.

She snapped. She was not the girl in her memories. She's Uchiha Kikyo and this is her curse of hatred.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiretsuna had just celebrated his 10th birthday. Kasai was only 11. In her past life, people tend to walk on eggshells around her. They made sure she was never sad. She had friends. They did not die gruesome deaths. They did not put their lives on the line. They were not treated like animals.

These… these were children. She hated this era. She hated this life.

They won against the Tsuchigumo and Kazesori. She felt numb.

Inconsolable.

She brought her _shamisen_ in front of the two caskets. The clan knew that she was rather close to the deceased boys and allowed her to kneel tearless.

She strummed her instrument. "Sleep and rest well. We will be seeing each other again."

Kibishī wanted to approach her and stop her from whatever she was doing but Mujihina stopped him and motioned to look at their clan head. Their usually angry, stone faced leader was gazing upon the young woman with sympathy.

Nikushimi kneeled just a few inches behind her, " _Aneue_ , sniff, my _anikis_ … they will not be waking up, sniff, will they?"

She did not answer.

The boy hugged her waist and wept on her back.

 _So close to reaching, That famous happy end_

 _Almost believing, This one's not pretend_

 _And now you're beside me_

 _And look how far we've come_

 _So far we are, so close_

Her song was accompanied by Nikushimi's sobs. All the clan silent. Izuna bowed his head and hid his tears… Madara clenched his fists.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now_

The tears began to fall. She knew the song was not intended for burials. Nonetheless, she dedicated it to them and the spectators viewed it as her expression of the two boy's contribution for the clan.

"They died so the clan could survive." Furuichi uttered once the interment came to a close.

" _joder este clan de mierda._ (Fuck this shitty clan)" She muttered.

She'd rather see the hag dead rather than Kasai and Hiretsuna. "Why don't you die then?"

.

He just stood there.

She sat in her favourite rock. Playing her _shamisen_.

 _Y sin pensar te alejé_

(And without thinking I turned you away)

[ **Oceans apart day after day** ]

 _Y hoy no sé que voy a hacer_

(And today I do not know what I'm going to do.)

[ **And I slowly go insane** ]

Oír tu adiós sin cesar aún y me hace padecer

(Hear your goodbye without ceasing yet and it makes me suffer.)

[ **I hear your voice on the line** ]

 _El vacío que me envuelve hoy llenaré si vuelves_

(The emptiness that surrounds me today will fill you up if you come back)

[ **But it doesn't stop the pain** ]

She sniffed and clenched her heart. Goddammit. She hated herself. She did not even want to avenge the boys. She just wanted them back. Those bastards can have all the wealth and fame they want. She just wanted her baby brothers back.

 _Tú eres mi amor contigo se fue_ (You are my love with)

 _Ahora y siempre te esperaré_ (you gone Now and I will always wait for you)

[ **If I see you next to never, How can we say forever** ]

Tú eres mi fe estés donde estés (You are my faith wherever you are)

Sabrás que siempre te esperaré (You will know that I will always wait for you)

[ **Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you** ]

[ **Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you** ]

He didn't know what to do. He was grieving. He wanted them all dead. Just like how his brothers died. Maybe even worse. Should he approach her and ask she thinks? A tooth for a tooth. He will get even. Will his brothers even rest in peace if their murderers run amok like as if nothing happened? No. His brothers have left this plane. They will be resting. But someone still has to pay.

 _Amor tan grande nunca verás Si rozo la eternidad_

(Love so big you'll never see If I touch eternity)

[ **I took for granted, all the times That I thought would last somehow** ]

 _Sufrí mi parte por mi desliz Y hoy no puedo olvidar_

(I suffered my part for my slip And today I can not forget)

[ **I hear the laughter, I taste the tears But I can't get near you now** ]

 _No ves que así de a poco Me estoy volviendo loco_

(You do not see that I'm going crazy)

[ **Oh, can't you see it baby, you've got me going crazy** ]

"How can something be so common, so natural, so inevitable be so excruciatingly painful?" She muttered. "They were not my biological siblings but my heart aches."

He took a few steps forward and leapt to her favourite rock. "I know what you feel." He clenched his fists. "I want to cave in all of their skulls."

She paused. "You will avenge them?"

"An eye for an eye. A life for a life."

She grimaced, "Madara, an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind."

"So what do you want me to do?!" he snapped. She cringed.

"Killing all of them will not bring Kasai and Hiretsuna back."

"Do… do you not care that we have lost them?!" He was appalled. He thought maybe she would… she would understand the need to break even. HE never expected such a resigned figure in front of him.

She choked a sob, "Leave me."

"Hn. Pathetic." He was disappointed in her. Very much so.

"Go take a swan." She muttered.

"What?"

"Go take a swan and dive into an active volcano! You fucking jerkwad!" She sneered, "I care about them! That's why I am mourning! I am mourning! You think I came here to twiddle with my goddamn fingers and _bachi_!?" She huffed.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His woman can be… terrifying. His previous moment of disappointment has been replaced with relief. He may have lost his brothers, but he hadn't lost her yet.

"So... you will help me get revenge, right? We'll kill them all, right?" He asked. He wanted, no, he needed her to assure him that his brothers will be in peace and avenged.

She didn't answer.

"You WILL help me, right?" he reiterated.

She laughed bitterly and sealed her _shamisen_ in her wrist. "Slaughter is too kind," She stood up and glared at the sky. "Justice, my dear Madara- _kun_ , justice will be deliciously squared."

She smirked at him, "Make sure you're prepared."

.

"What… brought this on?" Tajima asked.

She deadpanned, "I believe I am ready to fulfil the roles you have trained me in."

Kibishī wanted to pull his hair out. "K-kikyo! I know you are rather depressed with the passing of Kasai and Hiretsuna, but this is no time to make drastic decision!"

She had approached the clan head with a proposal that morning when the man invited them over for breakfast. After which He will be discussing their latest strategy with Mujihina and Kibishī will take over Nikushimi's training for the mean time.

She forcefully placed her cup in the _chabudai_ , "this is the perfect time to enforce the clan, Kibishī- _nii sama_!"

"You're thirteen!"

She sweat dropped. "Seriously, that's your argument?"

The man gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Convince me, child." Mujihina butted in.

"Send Kibishī and Izuna out and I will." She steeled her resolved.

"What?!" Her younger uncle glared at her. How could she do this to him?

Tajima nodded. Izuna moved out without much hassle.

"Please… kibi-kibi." She bit her lip.

His chest felt smothered but he relented.

She laid down her plans for the clan.

.

She wanted to laugh. It had been all too easy. _Sharingan_ is a fucking hax against civilians.

Tajima allowed her to manage their finances.

She purchased a lot of questionable pieces of land all throughout fire country.

She purchased slave miners. She appointed Yanagi, Madoka and Rui's daughter, to assist her in overseeing the sites, managing resources etc. It pays to have an economic background in your past life.

She created secret tiny villages for smiths. She assigned sentinels. She organized trade and medics, cooks, etc.

And voilà! Her own factory of jewellery and source of metals.

She was careful of course. She made it discrete and presented the products as imported from the west, this mysterious country, that rare valley, that holy land, etc. Nobles were all too happy to believe her fabricated stories about the jewellery. Never was it ever implied that her or any of her products were associated with the Uchiha. In fact she had her workers create a 'ward' against the Uchiha.

It had been a best seller.

She copied the designs she remembered in the games she played as a child in her past life. The fancy ornaments in movies, etc. She added Jewels in small weapons and made it seem hallowed, mystic and whatever delusion they might have of the item.

She didn't care.

By the end of her first year as the mistress of the clan, they were twice as rich as the Senju. Clap clap.

She married Madara for the position and did not regret it. She assigned Keiko to look after Nikushimi back in the main house as she continued to travel in the guise of a very wealthy merchant. Sometimes, she's play healer and sell her pain relievers and other ointments.

There was even a rare instant where she posed as a wandering teacher singing "Hakuna Matata".

Over all, she considered her venture successful.

 _Take that, Furuichi-baa-sama. You frickin' infected piece of clitoris_.

She had Kagome continuing her duties in the main household and Kageru continued on managing civilian affairs. She had Keiko to look after the main family and Yanagi to travel with. They're close in age and like her parents. She was rather stealthy and very useful in managing their first line of business. Smiths.

Initially, she wanted to prevent Madara's possible madness. But it seemed she… catalysed it. Oh well. YoLo. Or not.

 _aprovecha el día._ (Seize the day)

.

"Greetings, milord." She bowed. Oh yes, on top of her disguises, she's an entertainer. Not a geisha, but a performer. Not that she couldn't pull off being a geisha. She's a rather good seductress. In fact, she had mastered Katy's Dark horse just for that. No one is sexier than her _henge_. Topped with the images and sound FX her _sharingan_ can conjure, her performance is just… to die for.

Well, they always die should they refuse to trade with her anyway.

"Ah, Sekushī-chan… are you ready to perform for me, tonight?" Shinsetsu Mori, son of Senbō's ruler asked. He wanted his father dead and, perhaps it was kismet that he found this… ah, entertainer.

She smiled, "Of course."

She performed Simba's song, 'I can't wait to be king.'

.

.

.

And murdered the idiot afterwards.

Thus, ends the foolish heir's tale.

The rules of power states that she should master the art of timing. And his time has come. She smirked. Ah, her task is done here.

Once she caught wind of his coup, she approached his father, Senbō's ruler, Shin Mori. The man was furious and offered her double the pay should she back stab the eldest. The man had a surplus of children. No problem losing one of them. The next one would be too eager to take his place.

She had bargained for something else. Shin had made a rather expensive venture way back. And she meant really expensive. The man had purchased the lands of the Tsuchigumo for the heck of it. She wanted the contract for herself. It was no coincidence she targeted Shin Mori and his son. Although she would admit, the coup be a lot more dramatic had it been real.

Well, they said that one had to have excellent memory to be a successful liar, but she had the hax of all hax, didn't she?

Once she obtained the contract, she had Yanagi claim the land to drive the clan out of their homes. She savoured the view with sake. Oh how she wished she had a camera. People being exiled is a heart wrenching event, not that she cared about this specific set of people.

The clan as a whole had been mad with rage. She approached them in the cover of the night and gained their alliance through a mutual hatred towards Yanagi. She wanted to laugh. Too easy.

She had convinced them to hide the younger generation somewhere safe while the main force attacks the clan compound. She and Yanagi escorted the younglings back to the Uchiha _kessai_ , leaving the Tsuchigumo compound empty when the clan attacked their own home. They will be kept as prisoners for the mean time. It was too late when the clan realized the blunder. They were blinded by their emotions that they failed to check who she was. Too bad.

Ah, all in a year's work. She was sooo proud of her self.

Oh well.

.

"Excellent work." Tajima commented once she returned home. "Although I do not know what we will be doing with the younger generation of Tsuchigumo."

She wanted to scoff. She had been summoned to his office for her quarterly report when she and Yanagi arrived with the 36 younger generation of the Tsuchigumo. Well, Yanagi actually went ahead of her to prepare a place where the children will be kept. Almost half were teenagers. Yanagi had been the one to ensure that the place would be properly guarded.

"I wanted to have them trained." She answered.

"After what their clan did to ours?!" Madara slammed open the _shoji_. He had heard that his little wife had returned with some filthy exiles.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we can always set it up that the elders of Tsuchigumo murder the younger generation by accident."

The man stilled. His face slowly turning into a smirk. "So…"

.

They Uchihas declared war with the Tsuchigumo out of the blue and sent the prisoners they captured to the battle field fabricating a story that they will be fighting the army of the lady who kicked them out of their homes.

In the end, everyone had murdered someone from their own clan. Reducing them all into an eighth of what they used to be. And half of that number is wounded.

Time to work her magic.

She had once again approached the remaining clan members in the guise of a merchant. Her disguises would usually include real articles of clothing, makeup and hair dye. She led a caravan which 'fortunately' passed through the battle field.

She took pity on the broken people and gave them a new purpose in life.

She offered them to work on her 'factory'.

Thus, the Tsuchigumo unwittingly worked under the Uchiha.

 _Muy Bueno_. Bravissimo.

.

She sat comfortable in her favourite rock in front of Lake _Mizūmi_ and popped out her _shamisen_. It had been a while since she sat here. She had a few tattoo in her arms that served as storage for her false ID's, disguises, etc. She did not carry weapons. She had mastered her technique to the point that she can shower someone with chakra _senbons_. Poisoned Chakra _senbons_.

Come to think of it, she might have showered the Tsuchigumo in the _Ikari_ forest during the bloodbath.

Ah, details.

She began strumming her _shamisen._ She had been rather fond of Simba these past few months. She loved that movie. She loved Disney movies. Maybe she could have Madara sing some "the cold never bothered me anyway." She grinned. _Now_ that, she'd pay good money to see.

What? Did you actually think she would not embezzle some of the clan's money? Oh wait, it was HER hard earned money. She had paid back the principal capital she had utilized to start her 'smiths' venture. Ten times even.

Overall, the clan had been prosperous because of her. She knew it. Tajima knew it. Kibishī begrudgingly admitted it. Mujihina is proud of her. Even that Furuichi banshee had to accept that as a fact. Madara adored her intellect and Izuna had to follow her orders sometimes.

And Nikushimi… Oh all the best for the boy. He's 10 now. She sent him all the best weapons she could get her hands on, all the best cloaks, the finest trinkets, and the sturdiest sandals. The most expensive armour. Anything for him. Anything.

"Hn."

She heard her husband approach her from behind.

" _Qué deseas?_ (What do you want)" She asked.

"Wife." He addressed her. "I would like you to know that I am rather… satisfied."

She sweat dropped. This guys had no tact whatever. " _satisfecho_? (Satisfied) About what? Being away from me?"

He chuckled. His voice shaky. Well not shaky as in trembling. It's just that… she wanted to giggle. Well puberty, be kind to your latest victim.

"ah, _Hermosa_ , not that." He positioned himself and sat beside her. "The… retribution you have exacted upon the Tsuchigumo."

She raised a brow. "I have already informed you. Manslaughter is too kind."

He smirked. She did rather well, but he had his own achievements as well, over the last two quarters, he and Izuna slowly decimated the Kazesori clan of wind country. He has slowly risen to fame while she remained incognito.

The supplemental partnership was achieved, but it was him and Izuna. It was Kikyo and Yanagi. Not him and his wife.

She had that faraway look again while playing with the strings of her _shamisen_.

He frowned. It seems the time they have apart did not make her grow fonder of him. She still have not acknowledged him. "What are you staring at?"

She chuckled, "You do not see it?" She started strumming,

 _A shining new era~_

 _Is tiptoeing nearer~_

.

She threw a glance at him and sighed. Finally. She can rest easy. Kasai and Hiretsuna… _tal como lo prometí_ (just as I promised)…

Justice deliciously squared.

She was… different tonight. The moonlight bathing her face, the wind playing with her now longer hair, she didn't grow taller and she… is still wearing the same style of clothes she wore before her journey. Her alabaster white skin seemed to glow. Like a light atop the rock she sat on.

He was just sitting there. When she was boiling with rage. And now he continued to sit there. When satisfaction washed over her. She kept questioning her morals. Her hands felt dirty. No matter how she washed it, scrubbed it. The stain remained.

She looked immaculate and he firmly believed they belong together. No further words needed to be said. Words taint the feeling's meaning. The depth of his emotions. Words will not do them justice. He appreciated her presence. Her music. Her scent. He was glad to have married her. Somehow.

He looked like the grim reaper. He had gotten tall. Rather lanky but muscled. His hair was longer as well, his face much more defined. He looked like a young noble. When his eyes bled into the red of the _sharingan_ , he looked like a vampire. She hated to have to marry him yet she did not regret it.

They now shared the new chambers he had, as the legally wedded couple they are.

He felt content. Nothing can vex you with a good wife by your side.

She felt tired. A rather traumatic change in psyche will really tax anyone.

He slept well.

She had nightmares.

.

A/N. Yes. The angst begins now. Kikyo has grown a spine and some fangs.

This is not Glee despite the many musical interlude. This is Sparta. You might want to listen to the song:

" _Aquí Esperándote_ "

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism. I appreciate the fav and follows! You guys are the best : 3

You see that button saying 'Review'? What can I bribe you to click it? I'm not above that kind of underhanded tactic. Yes, I'm a review whore. Problem? Every time I get a notification I'm seriously hoping it's a review.

-**characters**-

Tsuchigumo clan- one of their members used a technique to cave in Kasai's and Hiretsuna's throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You'll be in my heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the OC. Holy sh*t. This is not an OC! More like a crossover with Kikyo being OOC. I know. I'm not a funny person, I'm not born with it.

.

 _Why join the navy when you can be a pirate? – Anon_

.

She was given a reprieve. Two weeks in the compound before she'd go visit and manage her 'ventures'. She has assigned Yanagi to continue managing in her stead. She's training the younger girl to become her right hand woman. The clan head is not the only person have righties and lefties.

He woke up smiling. Cuddling beside his young wife. She was staring at the ceiling. "uh… hey."

She blinked. " _Buenos días_. (Good morning) husband."

"Cook for me." He demanded.

She kept staring at the ceiling. "Only if you remove your hand."

He blinked. His was… oh. Cupping one of her developing breasts. He removed it as if he was burned. "ah- I'm sorry!"

"I know you didn't mean to." She said looking at his crotch.

His guilt was exacerbated by his fully awake morning wood. "uh…"

"It's perfectly normal. What would like for breakfast?"

.

He observed her in the kitchen preparing _inarizushi_.

He rather liked it. A peaceful morning with his obedient little wife. He was taller than her and he liked it.

It was just the two of them as Tajima, Izuna and Nikushimi will be training together.

"How is it?" she inquired. On top of his request she prepared other dishes as well. It was part of her training during her time being groomed as the clan mistress.

"Rather good." He commented. "Will you be meeting with Kibishī-sensei today?"

She swallowed her food, "I believe so."

"Should I accompany you?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "¿te gustaria? (Would you like to?)"

"hn."

 _Maldito idiota_ (fucking idiot).

.

And so the young couple everybody admires observed the training for the clan children. The slaves purchased by Kikyo are now the ones doing household chores, every Uchiha even those from the _chitai akasen_ are being groomed to become _shinobi_.

.

Yanagi's parents were rather happy that she did not end up marring the clan heir. Not that she'd like to anyway. She loved following Kikyo- _sama_.

She was just so smart and so talented and so beautiful. She was everything Yanagi wanted to be. In fact, she was rather honoured that the older girl had chosen her for the supplemental partnership project that Tajima- _sama_ has implemented.

They travelled together and purchased lands. It was amazing. Kikyo- _sama_ had set up everything so masterfully. The 7 tiny villages that they are managing were thriving. One Village will focus on growing rice, one will focus on weaving clothes and the other on poultry. The rest were for the 'smiths'.

Her favourite so far. In fact, Kikyo- _sama_ gifted her with several items from their best produce. Her favourite kimono, set of jewellery and weaponry. She wondered why Kikyo- _sama_ never carried weapons, though.

Nah, she's too awesome for that.

Kikyo- _sama_ taught her how to deal with the villagers, how to pretend like a noble and infiltrate places. Her _okaa-san_ was good with spying and Kikyo- _sama_ said that the tiny villages they are building now, will be hers to manage in the future. These villages will serve as her spy network while she, herself can infiltrate enemy bases.

She was so happy. She trusted her!

Although Kikyo- _sama_ never played her _shamisen_ for her. Only for clients and Madara- _sama_. He's so lucky. She'd heard enough to know that Kikyo- _sama_ is the best musician she has ever known.

She also remembered that time when Kikyo- _sama_ instructed her to lure the Tsuchigumo bastards out of their high and mighty fortress in Mt. Katsuragi. Her heart was pounding all the while! When she succeeded, she cried tears of joy. What made everything better was when Kikyo- _sama_ embraced her! It was surreal.

But she had done it. She had made Kikyo- _sama_ proud. She was so happy.

She was given a rest when Kikyo- _sama_ orchestrated the butcher of Ikari forest. Where the older clan members were tricked into murdering their younger constituents. It was rather cruel. She didn't care. Kikyo- _sama_ said that those _cocksucking fucking douchebags_ took away Kasai- _sama_ and Hiretsuna- _sama_ , so… whatever.

Madara- _sama_ has entrusted his wife to exact revenge on that clan and that's what she did. And she, Uchiha Yanagi had been instrumental in that victory.

She'd like another hug from Kikyo- _sama_ , though.

Anywho. Kikyo- _sama_ mentioned that she will be in charge of managing their little villages for the mean time. She knew that Kikyo- _sama_ wanted a village specific for fishing, coals, vegetation and orchards. The Uchiha will become self-sufficient!

Kikyo- _sama_ told her to keep their cards hidden for now. They will reveal their work to the clan soon enough.

She sighed. She missed Kikyo- _sama_. She's with Madara- _sama_. They will be together in the compound for two weeks, before Kikyo- _sama_ would travel to inspect her work.

Fire showed in her eyes. SHE'D DEFINITELY MAKE HER PROUD.

"Wait." An irritated voice stopped her in her tracks.

Her left eye twitched. Oh yeah, she forgot to mention a very minor detail of her assignment. Madara- _sama's_ younger brother, Izuna- _teme_ will be accompanying her. She didn't like him. Not one bit.

He caught up and smiled at her, "Sorry about that, I just wanted to let you know that you still haven't briefed me with the locations that we will be monitoring."

Yeah, he's kinda nice and all that jazz… But something about him was so… fake. His smiles, his laugh, his politeness, EVERYTHING!

She smiled back and gave him the locations of the four 'Smiths' villages. That would be her assignment. Those villages were the ones that the clan is aware of.

Izuna groaned inwardly. _Aneue_ informed him that all he needs to do is to smile and people will be nice to him. He's doubting it now. The girl clearly dislikes him. What did he ever do?

 _Aneue_ told him he's a tactless socially inept bumbling idiot once. When he asked how to remedy that she told him to try to be nice to people. He's trying it now. He has been used to ordering everyone around during the guerrilla warfare with the Kazesori clan a few months ago.

They decimated the clan and were known for their prowess in battle. His _otō_ - _sama_ has been rather proud of the two of them and Resshin- _taicho_ increased their training regimen, which means that he only had his _aniki_ to talk to the entire time. His _aniki_. The only other person even more socially inept than him according to Kikyo- _aneue_.

He really appreciated her for taking care of them before. He just wished that she stayed frequently in the compound. Nikushimi kept on whining that the gifts she has been sending him is not the same as her presence.

She continued to tread.

He sighed and followed. This will be a looooong escort mission.

.

"Kikyo- _neeeeeeeeeeee_ "

Kikyo only had time to blink before she was tackled by a black blurr. Madara went to the aviary after she gifted him with a Hayabusa. A peregrine falcon which he named Kyōhaku.

She teased him that their deal of him naming their first born has now been completed. He only rolled his eyes and gave out his trademark 'hn.' Before leaving her to her devices.

"Niku-baby!" she gasped. "You should not allow anyone to catch you running around in a very undignified manner!" She scolded.

The boy pouted, "Kiki- _nee_ , I missed you! I never see you anymore! You're always going away!"

Aw. After the deaths of Kasai and Hiretsuna, instead of giving Nikushimi a much harsher training, the clan did the opposite. They spoiled him and gave him the childhood that was denied from his brothers. Even Tajima- _sama_ himself would take time to train his youngest son.

"Ah, but you know I am always with you, in spirit and in thought." She said, "In fact, I always remember you that I never forget to send you whatever it is I find on my travels."

The boy whimpered, "I don't need those!" he pouted. "I need you here."

She raised her eyebrow, "oh? So the big boy Niku needs little old me to tuck him to bed?"

He blushed.

She mock gasped, "to bathe him!?"

He gaped,

She continued to tease, "to change his stinky clothes?"

"NOOO!" he sneered. "I'm a big boy now! I even mastered the _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"

"Ohoho…" she chuckled "Well-"

"Well if it isn't," Kikyo was interrupted by a rather blithe voice, "It has been a while, honourable mistress."

Kikyo beamed and bowed, "Hanten- _oji-sama_. It is good to see you."

"Can I trouble you for a game of _shogi_?"

She nodded.

Nikushimi whined. She placated him by telling him that she'd teach him how to play so they can play together.

She loved this peace. Maybe the Clan's curse of hatred CAN be lifted.

.

"So, we will be rotating between the four villages?" Izuna asked. The two of them had settled inside the room they rented in an inn.

She rolled her eyes, "No. That's not going to be productive, Kikyo- _sama_ taught me time management, you know. We'll stay in a village for two and half days, making sure everything is in order before moving on to the next one." She flattened the crease on her _kusode_. She has not started to wear clothing similar to her Kikyo- _sama_. She found it rather restricting. She was a short range fighter, unlike the older girl, so she need something that will allow movement. Izuna on the other hand, was best on long range. Opposite to his brother.

She sighed. Madara- _sama_ seems to compliment Kikyo- _sama_ so well. He would be a better combat partner than her. She had a depressed aura around her.

"Okay, that makes sense." The boy replied while doing a face palm inwardly. She got depressed. What did he say? The only sensible woman she met was _Aneue_. And that was using the term loosely. Nadare- _sensei_ was prim and proper and bat-shit crazy. She'd have her clones _henge_ into snakes and chase him all around the surrounding forest of the compound.

He bit his lip, "are you hung-" he sweat dropped upon seeing her eat a _bentō_ that she pulled out of nowhere! She didn't even offer him anything!

"mwhaa?" she stared in defence.

" _Aniki_ taught me never to talk with my mouth full." He smirked.

She flushed. He liked that reaction.

.

"So this is where you run away to, Kiki-nee?" A voice startled her out of her musing. She had been strumming her beloved _shamisen_ in her favourite spot facing Lake _Mizūmi_.

The boy approached her with a spring in his step. "Wow, I know you can play that, but I didn't know you still play it! Can you play me a song?"

Puppy eyes no _jutsu_. Goddammit.

She gulped. "okaaay."

He sat beside her. "Sing me a song you'd only sing for me!"

She began strumming. "Why are you here, by the way? Do you not have Math lessons with Zen'in- _oji-sama_?"

The boy scowled. "he told me to rest my _little_ head." He frowned, forcing the mist in his eyes to go back to wherever they came from. "I… Am I stupid, Kiki-nee? I know I'm not as smart as Mada- _nii_ …"

He bit his lip, trying not to cry. Her heart clenched. Pressuring children to become like Madara sounds unreasonable. She will have words with that _gilipollas_ (douchebag).

 _For one so small, you seem so strong~_

 _My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us, Can't be broken_

 _I will be here, don't you cry~_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on, Now and forever more~_

 _You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart…Always~_

.

"How's your friend?" She asked casually. They were preparing for bed. Dinner was an uneventful affair, if you don't count Nikushimi humming something.

His eyebrow rose, "You mean-"

"Hashi…rama, right?" She supplied.

His face fell. " _Otō-sama_ found out." He remembered that day so well. He hated the fact that his best friend, his BEST friend was someone he should not have befriended. He was a Senju!

"So I was right. He was Senju."

He frowned. "Did you-"

"No-" She cut him off, "I kept my word, I did not sell you out."

He took a deep breath. "hn." He removed all unnecessary items off his person and took his place on the right side of their bed. As she had posited that she wanted to be on the left side of the bed. "I shouldn't have befriended that idiot. _Otō-sama_ was rather furious."

She lied beside him, "No, I think you still should have."

He shot her a questioning look.

She rolled her eyes. "He was the first person you befriended outside of the clan."

So she would not acknowledge him for who he is but she supported his action of befriending an enemy? "Do not be foolish, _esposa_ (wife)" he pulled the covers. "I was almost branded a traitor due to my… association with him. I will lead this clan one day. I do need that kind of stigma."

She pecked him on the cheeks. A gesture that surprised him so much. He barely held his gasp when a pair of warm lips touched his face. She stayed near him after that. Her breath tickling his ear.

"He was a four leafed clover."

"oh?" he was back to being comfortable now that she removed her face away from his.

She closed her eyes, "You were lucky to find him."

He scrunched his face in confusion.

" _Buenas noches_ (good night), husband."

.

They have yet to arrive to the third village but Yanagi was itching to go home.

She missed her Kikyo-sama and Izuna-teme's constant teasing did not help her mood. He liked teasing her that she was about to stab him in his sleep.

He nit-picked on her hair.

Her clothes.

Shoes.

Nails.

EVERYTHING!

"…I'm not even sure why Kikyo- _nee_ even picked someone so plain-"

"That's it!" She bellowed and attempted to smack his head- which he easily dodged and countered. She got slammed to a tree.

Izuna stilled and stared at his right palm. He had… hurt her.

She whimpered and ran away. She was not even sure where she's going as the moist in her eyes blinded her.

She was a ninja. She's supposed to be made of sterner stuff. She hated all this. She was never used to someone taunting her. Mocking her. Her parents baited her before, but not to this extent. Kikyo- _sama_ never insinuated any insult towards her. She grew proud.

She had been depressed the entire trip because Madara- _sama_ will replace her in Kikyo- _sama's_ life. She didn't like it. She sobbed and ran faster. Will she be discarded? Is that why they're giving her away to this evil person?

She hated it. She loathed the fact that she was does not amount to anything in the eyes of this boy. She should not care. She knew that. But… she felt so… so little. So insulted.

She finally stopped in front of a river. She curled into a ball of mess in there.

It was quite a while until she stopped crying. She didn't understand.

Women's feelings really are fragile, Hn. Izuna thought to himself. He had been perched on a tree a few miles from her. Watching her cry like a little girl.

He didn't really mean to insult her, she could have just told him to stop if she can't take it anymore. He groaned, he hoped, the girl will not be reporting the incident to Madoka and Rui. Or worse, to Kikyo herself. That girl can pulverize him with a swipe of her hand.

He jumped down and slowly walked towards her. "Yanagi-"

"Go away." She sniffed. "why do you have to be so mean?" The cloudy skies darkened.

His face morphed into something of guilt, yes, just like Kikyo- _sama_ taught her.

"I don't really mean to-" he began.

"Are you happy now?" she sobbed. "Does seeing me like this make you happy?! Just say so!"

"…"

"Do you feel like a man when you push me around?!" She accused.

He cringed, "It was not my intention…"

"Then what?!" she snapped.

The sound of thunder stole their attention.

"Come on, let's find a place to stay." He pulled her.

She swatted his hand. "I can stand on my own."

He grimaced.

The two went off to find a cave. They were soaking wet when they found one.

.

"Kikyo- _sama_! Kikyo- _sama_! Suzekai-ishi has summoned you!"

"Whaaa-?" She rubbed her eyes in confusion.

The shoji slammed open and Madara came out panting. "Kikyo! Help! Nikushimi has been poisoned!"

She snapped up, threw her covers and ran towards the boy's sleeping quarters.

Who could have done this?! Impossible!

Looks like the curse of hatred will not be lifted any time soon.

.

A/N. Yes. I rather liked the IzunaxOC shipping. Yanagi looks like Yanagi Sakoshita from flame of Recca. I'd like to create a separate character but I'd have to describe her and I'm rather lazy.

Don't like don't read. Flames will be ignored. Please point out corrections and add in suggestions in the reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism

You see that button saying 'Review'? I dare you to click it and tell me what you think. I ain't a mind reader, y'know? Every time I get a notification I'm seriously hoping it's a review. -.-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I can't think of a title

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the OC. Holy sh*t. This is not an OC! More like a crossover with Kikyo being OOC. I know. I'm not funny.

.

 _The fridge is a clear example that what matters is on the inside. – Anon_

.

Yanagi blinked. _Where am I?_ She tried to stretch her limbs. Her back side is rather… sore. Looks like she has been sleeping on the floor _. Huh?_ Something snake through her neck and waist. _That's odd._

Someone's beside her.

Someone's beside him.

It Izuna like a ton of bricks. She was shivering last night even after he lit a fire. She was cold and all he could do was burrow into the earth and use his own heat to warm her _. Oh_.

They woke up entangled in their own limbs. They slowly faced each other.

"You!"

"What did you do to me?!"

"Whaaa-? I don't- what?!"

She sobbed, "I can't believe you!"

He cringed, "look it's just a big misunderstanding."

Even after he explained the situation to her, she kept to herself and threw him suspicious glances. Their clothes were no longer as drenched as the day before.

He sighed. One more village to go.

.

Madara can't take his eyes off her.

Suzekai-ishi claimed that she did not have the necessary chakra control to perform the operation though she managed to keep Nikushimi stable. It was fortunate that they were able to detect the symptoms of poisoning, otherwise… Ehem. So it had to be Kikyo who will have to try and 'operate' on his younger brother.

Her hands glowed green and an orb formed. A transparent orb that she submersed into his chest.

"Somebody boil some water!" She barked, "goddamn cardiotoxic." The maids shuffled about.

Amidst the orb, a black substance began to accumulate. The boy, Nikushimi, started to stir. "Someone keep him still!" Tajima responded and held his son down.

Kikyo continued her work. Sweat crept on her brow. "Suzekai _sensei_ , can you please get me…" she listed down all the theoretical antidotes she could think of.

Nikushimi groaned and struggled.

Madara clenched his fists, "Who… could have done this?"

A servant came in and brought a basin with hot water.

The poisoned boy continued to struggle. Kikyo produced her chakra _senbon_ and hit several point to keep him from moving and to prevent the poison from further circulating. She should have done that earlier but, there was a reason doctors should not be related to the patients they are tending to.

They tend to lose focus.

After a few minutes of grueling work, Nikushimi let out a breath and stayed calm. Too calm.

Kikyo sighed. "all of you, get out."

Madara and Tajima stayed.

"Time of death, 9:37 am." She declared.

Madara's _mangekyou_ flared.

.

Izuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Finally, finally! They're done with the 4th village. He can't wait to go home, have a nice bath and whatnot.

"Yanagi- _sama_ ," a villager approached, "the neighboring town will hold a festival to Inari Ōkami, the god of rice and fertility. Will you stay and join the festivities?"

She fidgeted. She missed her Kikyo- _sama_ and badly wants to go home… "um…"

"Yanagi- _neee_ , Where is Kikyo-sama? She promised me that we'll attend the festival together!" A little village girl whined. "This is my first time ever! I'm so excited! It will be so much better if-"

"Fujiko!" The older villager scolded, "I apologize Yanagi- _sama_ , she was rather upset that Kikyo- _sama_ could not come… uh! We understand she's a rather busy woman."

Yanagi sighed, "I wish she was here too… But she had important matters to attend to…"

"We'll come in her stead!" Izuna declared. In a very suspiciously cheerful manner. Yanagi squinted.

"Eh?" The little girl, identified as Fujiko, raised her thin eyebrows.

"I'm her brother in law, you know?" the tall boy beside Yanagi- _sama_ said. "My brother is her husband!"

The girl's eyes widened. "Husband?! Kikyo- _nee-sama_ has a husband?!" The girl called out to her friends and they all stomped and glomped on Izuna asking details for the older girl's love life.

.

"I didn't know _aneue_ was…"

"loved?" Yanagi supplied after Izuna has been stripped of his dignity by little children. Little rascals who kept on asking him to sing and dance and carry them around while telling stories of their beloved _Kikyo-nee-sama_.

The boy chuckled, "Yeah you could say that."

Yanagi looked smug, "Kikyo- _sama_ , was a hero to everyone. In all the villages. All of the people were rather poor, with no livelihood, no purpose, no nothing. She led them to a place, taught them stuff, provided houses over their heads, she established their way of life in such a short time." She continued walking towards the neighboring town. "The storms that ravaged these areas left travelers in a bad state. They almost did not survive. They were trapped and starving."

"Where did these people come from anyway?"

"Some of them were impoverished people from this area…" she explained, "Some of them were from the slave trade that Kikyo- _sama_ freed. Some were purchased from brothels."

His brows furrowed. "why would she purchase people like…"

"She said, they have a greater purpose. They can at least live the life they choose instead of being forced into such." Yanagi simply answered, "That's why I admire her so much. These people were very loyal to her. To a fault. After all, she allowed them a life they were deprived of."

He said nothing. _Aneue_ told him that the best defense is not the sturdiest armor. The best defense is the loyalty of the people around you. These people would die for Kikyo. His sister-in-law was rather a devious person. Manipulating others like that. Yes, it seemed harmless, but Kikyo never did things out of the goodness of her heart. She loved him and his brothers but that's about it. She cared for her family members but this is the first time she took an extra mile for someone not even closely related to her.

To the clan, Kikyo was a doll. A warrior. A medic. The perfect wife-to-be for his Nii-sama. To those who knew her, she had the dirtiest mouth, the most insulting attitude and the mother he missed. He did not know she was something else outside the clan.

Heh. His admiration towards her was rather well placed.

"So," he addressed Yanagi, "What would you like to eat?"

She smiled and ran towards the town. Sometime he would forget that they were teens. She was the same age as he is and he rather liked how her smile reflected the sunset's glow.

 _._

"How is he?" Suzekai asked. Once Madara, Kikyo and Tajima went out of Nikushimi's room.

"Do me a favor, Suzekai- _ishi_. Please. Send a missive to the entire clan. We gather in three days' time. Nine in the morning. Main hall of the central compound." Tajima implored.

"Someone call Keiko!" Kikyo barked.

.

"I can't believe a small girl like you is so heavy." Izuna whined as he jumped through the trees. They have been on good terms ever since the festival they have attended. Except when she tripped. On her own two goddamn feet and sprained her ankle in the process. Just when they were treading homeward bound.

She pinched his cheek, "Shut up!" Instead of her usual clothes, she was given a new kimono by the villagers as they were not allowed to attend the festival without wearing formal clothes. It was light pink with the sunset on its edges. She kept her shoulder length hair free and added a small pin to keep her bangs away from her face. The pin was decorated with 3 small pearls that perfectly contrasted her ebony black hair. Her obi was white, similar to Izuna's cord.

Izuna himself wore a simple yukata. It was blue green and had designs resembling to grasses on the edges. They did not change their clothes as it gave the impression that they were just simple travelers instead of _shinobi_.

After a few weeks of travel, they do not need ambush or any combat situation. He also did not need to carry her, but as she is not a medic and thus cannot heal herself properly, he offered to and she accepted.

And this is how he found himself giving the girl a piggy back ride on their way home.

He was not expecting what awaited them.

.

The strum of her shamisen echoed across the hall.

Madara and Tajima refused to speak a word to anyone.

Mujihina and Kibishī did not pry.

The rest of clan sat in silence speculating what happened to Nikushimi. The boy was loved and spoiled by almost everyone. Word came out that he was poisoned and after 3 days a clan gathering was called.

Without the boy in sight.

The main family in mourning clothes.

Another strum.

"We're home-" Izuna began but was cut off by his father's glare. His nii-sama signaled him to sit beside their father and so he did after depositing the colorful Yanagi beside her parents.

Kikyo wore no expression and continued strumming.

Furuichi raised her eyebrow and thinned her lips. The elders kept solemn.

 _I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_

 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh_

A frown marred Izuna's features. When they were younger, Kikyo would usually play for clan gatherings. She loved doing it. There were no issue with her learning a musical instrument since she fared well in her training. When she left, there was no one to take her place. The Uchiha _Kessai_ became devoid of music. Not that they would not survive without it.

 _I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain_

 _And I don't wanna fit wherever_

 _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home_

Come to think of it, the last time his _aneue_ played in front of a clan gathering was-

Izuna's eyes went the size of saucers. His had wildly looking for their youngest brother. "Otō-sama! Otō-sama! Nii-sama! Where is Nikushi-?" He stopped mid rant as his brother's face looked at him longingly.

Tears ran down his face. His eyes bled into the _mangekyou_.

The clan continued in their silent vigil.

.

"Kikyo- _sama_?" Yanagi probed. "Where are we headed?"

"I have located Saiken. All we need now is an Uzumaki." The older girl murmured.

Yanagi creased her brows. An Uzumaki? Why would they need an Uzumaki for?

Keiko joined them initially but was left in one of the clan's safe houses.

.

Ashina Uzumaki have lead his clan for the majority of his life. During that entire time, he has yet to encounter an Uchiha approaching them for their prowess in seals when their _sharingan_ could just copy the design and pump a shit load of chakra in it.

She calls herself Uchiha Kikyo. Accompanied by Uchiha Yanagi. She wants a sealing expert to seal something for her. Not just anyone from the clan. She wants the best.

Demanding little bitch.

"Should I agree to your terms, how much would you be willing to pay?" Ashina raised his eyebrow. The Uchiha girl was rather insistent.

She smirked, "Name your price, Uzumaki." Her haughty tone did not help her argument. "I will pay you any amount. Anything. I don't care if you send a troop to guard the sealing master. I just need one to seal something for me."

The clan leader chuckled. She arrived in front of the island and demanded an audience with the clan head. She, together with the younger girl approached the guards fearlessly and demanded, not requested, demanded to speak to him. She said she had a mission for them.

"May I know what it is you want to seal?"

She scoffed. "I will only reveal it to the specialist you will lend me."

"Will you at least tell me why you want it sealed so badly? And by an Uzumaki, no less." The man continued to pry.

She rolled her eyes. "I want it sealed on a whim." She placed her hands on her developing hips. "I am being groomed to become the next Uchiha clan mistress, you know. I can pay a sealing show."

The 18th clan head of Uzushio frowned. So she just wanted a show to impress her clansmen. "I do not cater to brats wanting to impress by using other people's specialty, datte'basa." He folded his arms. His white hair and beard in stark contrast with his black outfit under his olive green armor.

She choked on something. "I apologize if I seemed… If I came out too strong. I need to… your sealing expertise to save my baby's life."

This surprised Ashina. An Uchiha apologizing? Her baby? Ah. She did mention that she was being groomed to become the Uchiha clan's mistress. How… cruel. He did not want to know what the clan had done to her.

She swallowed hard. "I will not divulge any information unless it's the sealing master. I will not beg. I am willing to pay. I do not need your pity." She snapped. "I might sound desperate, but I am an Uchiha. Leave me with some pride. I am your client right now. Not a rival."

He sighed. She's an Uchiha alright. "Very well." He stood from his seat inside the clan hall. "Mito! Summon Kenpachi."

The girl addressed as Mito, frowned, "tou-chan, why kenpachi-nii? I am a sealing master as well!"

"He will escort you. Go." The man turned to Kikyo the moment the girl left. "I will trust you, just this once, Uchiha. Family is family after all. Nothing matters like family. Should that girl be harmed in any way, your head will be mounted in my office for the heck of it."

She smirked, "I assure you, all she needs to do is to seal." She sipped her tea, "I am a medic, by the way. I can heal her should anything happen. This mission is not combat related. Do not worry your pretty little head."

"Oh? My pretty little head?"

"Okay, don't worry your gray wrinkly ass."

The man chuckled. "You are facing a clan head, child." His face morphed into the stern shinobi he is, fading the grandfatherly image.

She looked back with equal fierce. "We are of equal stature, _ojii-san_ , and I am your client."

The man shook his head, "Such guts from someone so young."

"Trust me old man, you ain't known anything until after fate fucks your ass so hard up you can taste its stockings." She grumbled.

Ashina did not want to know.

.

"So..." Mito began, "What is our mission?!" She squealed.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. She sent Yanagi to fetch Keiko and prepare everything leaving her with the seal master and its escort. "We will seal something."

Kenpachi, tall man, well built, armored, red haired with a scar across his left eye, grunted. He was known throughout as the _Battousai_. Uzumakis in general were good in their _hijutsu_ or hidden techniques, they were renowned for their _fuuinjutsu_ or sealing techniques and their _kenjutsu_. _Battoujutsu_ in particular. Which is the art of drawing a katana and slashing with it all in one movement. This man is one of the elites in such practice.

Meaning, she won't even be able to blink should anything happen to the girl.

"Oh? Ohmygodohmygod! I knew that! What I need to know, ' _ttebane_ is what we will be sealing!" She giggled. "Grandpapa said you Uchihas were batshit cuckoo but I think you're just silly."

She groaned and facepalmed. "We're not batshit cuckoo. Well at least not all of us…"

The girl guffawed. "I like you! You should stay with us in Uzu!" She folded her arms and nodded. "Yep. Yep. We can be sisters! Oh and you can bring the other girl too. She's nice and I can prepare your rooms and everything!"

"Uh… I can't. Clan duties and all that jazz." Kikyo wryly responded.

"Jazz?" Mito titled her head in confusion. "Oh I get it! It's like, ' _ttebane_! You talk funny." She snickered.

Kikyo gave a dry smile towards Kenpachi, "I need to know 2 things." The man raised his brow. "What is she smoking and where can I get some?"

The man pursed his lips and said nothing.

The two kept on walking. Mito kept on blabbering.

 _._

It's so amazing. She was never that much of a fighter, although she can activate the clan's adamantine sealing chains. She focused on sealing and 'all that jazz' as Kikyo puts it.

This is not her first time but she has heard so much about the Uchiha people and the Senju. One is scary and the other is crazy. Oh wait. Was it the other way around? Nah, it doesn't matter. Kikyo-tan is so pretty. With her silky black hair reaching up to the back of her knees, like a _miko_. And her clothes! White _kusode_ and red _hakama_. It made her look like a _miko_ all the more.

She's so interesting. She looked like a doll and talked funny. She was so excited. Sealing chakra is so exciting.

She hoped they could be friends.

.

Mito did not want to be friends with Kikyo anymore. She was informed that she will be sealing something, but this was not what she was expecting.

Mito was tasked to seal the _Rokubi no Namekuji_ (six tailed slug) into a boy!

Mito did not know how Kikyo calmed the _bijuu_ down so it could be sealed, but she wants an explanation!

.

"So?" Mito tapped her foot impatiently. "You said you need me to seal something and that thingmajig is an assbutt _bijuu_! I can't believe you! I trusted you! And you said you need it to save your baby. I ain't seeing no baby 'round, ' _ttebane_!"

Kenpachi continued to glare at Kikyo. The sealing went smoothly. Only because before he could do anything he has been incapacitated by the Uchiha. She placed a senbon somewhere in his neck and he was paralyzed. Unbelievable. He will not be turning his back on any of them anymore. EVER.

They are currently in the borders of water country. A marsh if you would.

"That boy." Kikyo pointed at the sleeping Nikushimi. "Is my baby. He was poisoned inside the clan compound."

Mito calmed down while the raven haired girl continued. "As I have told you before, I am a medic. I was able to extract the poison but it has already been into his system for quite a while. It's a chakra destroying toxin. It would have been easier if it attacked his immune system, but the chakra pathways… are rather delicate and I would not risk contacting a Hyuuga.

They are our rivals you know. Even If I beg them, I know Niku will not get well." Her shoulders slumped. "The slugs are known for their healing properties. That's why I targeted this specific bijuu to make sure the potent chakra negates the toxin."

"Your… clan member… did something like that?" Mito hesitated. She could not even begin to imagine what she would feel if her family betrayed her like that.

"Yes." Kikyo said simply. Keiko and Yanagi fidgeting behind her. They were not sure if it's okay sharing clan conflict like that. "and I'd rather swallow my pride talking to you batshit crazy Uzumakis than let him die."

Mito smiled. "you called us… batshit crazy."

"Are you not?"

"No! You are! Who would dare target a bijuu! And how did you calm it down?!"

Kikyo scoffed, "My good looks of course."

Mito giggled, "I'm better looking than you!"

"Mito," Kikyo sighed, "please keep this a secret." She threw a glance at Kenpachi. The man winced and looked away. "Client confidentiality and…"

"… all that jazz." Mito finished for her. "Alright, but on one condition!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. _Esta chica…habla demasiado_ (this girl…talks too much)

"Be my friend!"

Kikyo hated Senju and Uzumaki friendships. She would gag in fluff. She slowly nodded and gasped for air when the red haired girl glomped on her. Her left eye twitched. "hn."

.

"So… Nikushimi is alive?" Izuna asked.

Tajima nodded, "We have implied his death to avoid further attempts while your sister-in-law endeavors to find a cure."

The younger boy nodded.

"Our task, _otōto_ ," Madara began, "would be to find the culprit and exact justice for this treason."

Izuna reflected his _aniki's_ _sharingan_.

Madara will make sure whoever endangered Nikushimi will pay.

.

When Mito was asked to report, she simply told her grandpapa Ashina that she sealed something really big into something to save a boy. Kenpachi nodded.

Kikyo explained to him that she was not after anything other than saving the life of her baby brother. He agreed to keep things under wraps.

Mito distracted Ashina regarding her tales of travel and overly embellished adventures like fighting a dragon, bijuu and the yamata no Orochi. All falling to her feet because they thought her hair was red or something like that.

.

Kikyo, her two assistants and Nikushimi camped near the city of Hokori. She assigned Yanagi to keep guard on their camp while Keiko watches over the recovering boy. She, herself will traverse the forest to look for herbs.

She will also be moving to the city itself for supplies. Once everything is good to go, she will be sending Keiko back to the _kessai_ to resume her duties under Kagome while she and Yanagi will continue to manage her growing economic empire.

She was jumping from tree to tree checking the surrounding for any herbs that might help while her thoughts wandered. On top of the seven small villages she currently owns, she will establish another for orchards, another or vegetation and if she can find any near coasts or rivers, a fishing village.

She will have gambling dens, brothels and _onsens_ in the major cities. What? She OCD. A control freak. She needs to control shit and she found economy a suitable prey. Her mining will have to expand as well as she needed more capital for each venture.

She needs to set up records for employment, management systems, Human resource, payroll, training team and operations manager. She sighed. So much to do. So little time.

If she only knew the _Kage bunshin_. How did she know the technique? As the years go by, she remembers more things. She is no longer bothered why it is so, attributing it to her mother's crazy heritage.

She heard something. Metal clanging against metal. A shinobi battle?

She hid her presence.

Ah. Another Senju vs Uchiha skirmish. _¿Qué más hay de nuevo?_ (What else is new?)

Two Uchiha men against… is that a child?

"Wait." She commanded and hopped into the nearest branch where she can be visible to her kinsmen, just in time before any of them could land the final blow. "This boy shall be mine." She flicked her hand.

One of the men scrunched his face in disgust. "Kikyo."

A slender eyebrow rose. Disrespectful.

"We know that you are mourning Nikushima, but this boy cannot be his replacement!" the taller one said. His hair was longer and his face thinner.

"heh." The other one sneered. "let's kill this one later. Kikyo takes priority."

"Sorry, little girl," The taller one did not sound apologetic. Both men, garbed in Uchiha armour moved towards her. "Looks like you won't be clan mistress."

She frowned. The two stilled.

"Whaaa—argh! What did you do?!" The shorter on spat.

She smirked, "I poisoned you the moment I approached you. I only have one antidote."

"Give it!" The taller one demanded, the light of noon peaked from the forest canopy, illuminating the man's face. She recognized this man.

"Who wants me dead?" she pulled out a vial from her sleeve. "You have exactly 60 seconds."

"Hanten! Hanten!" The two chorused. "We were just his henchmen!" the two glared at each other.

"Why?" She casually checked her nails.

The taller one rolled his eyes, "Do you really need an explanation? You're too smart for your own good. They won't have sufficient influence over you-"

"hmmm I think he might have poisoned my baby Niku." Kikyo pouted. Let's see if these idiots would prove her theory.

"tch, you think?! Heh you're stupider than we thought. That boy is your weakness."

"He had no ill will towards the boy. His existence was just not necessary."

"You proved yourself useless when your eyes did not evolved when he died"

A hiss silenced the forest.

Two Uchiha men sprawled on the grassy carpet of the forest. Their throats slit by something resembling to a large knife.

If autopsied properly, they died of poison before they lost their windpipes. But no one would be doing that.

A Senju armor lied beside them as if mourning.

The owner of said armor nowhere in sight.

.

.

.

Nikushimi blinked. He was not in his room.

"Oh?" A familiar voice took his attention. "I see you have awakened, Nikushimi- _sama_."

"uh… Yanagi- _nee_? Why are you here? Where is keiko- _nee_?"

A form entered the small room, "Do you not want her here, Niku-baby?" Kikyo almost seemed to pout.

The boy's face lightened, "Kiki- _neee_!" He was happy his aneue took time to take care of him. "If you keep calling me baby I'll call you _okaa_!"

She looked thoughtful for a second, "oh? What would you call your Mada- _nii_ , then?"

The boy grumbled something unintelligible. He was not able to give a second thought before Kikyo attacked him with tickles.

.

Someone is laughing.

Itama blinked. He is somewhere unfamiliar. He moved his head to see where the laughter was coming from. A girl with shoulder length hair was standing while another girl was tickling a boy.

He blinked once more. Who are these people?

The boy seemed to have noticed him and notified the girl in the red _hakama_.

The girl approached him with a reserved smile and asked, "hey, how are you?" the other boy on the opposite side of the room stayed in his bed but kept his curious gaze on him.

The other girl who was standing earlier, the one wearing white _kimono_ reaching a few inches above her knees overlaid with a black _haori_ tied with another black obi and white cord. "What's your name?" She asked.

Itama squinted. "I don't… remember."

Kikyo licked her lips. _Perfecto_ (perfect).

.

A/N.

Mito is young. Mito is an Uzumaki.

Itama is totes adorbs. I can't Kill Niku. My heart kenat.

By the way guys, I'm not really a Spanish speaking person.

Thanks for reading and leaving a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The world continues to spin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.

.

 _I came, I saw, and I forgot what I was doing. – Anon_

.

"Is that… Sen?" Izuna asked as a falcon flew by.

Madara looked up and confirmed, "Yes. It is." Sen is Kyōhaku's pair. The Hayabusa gifted him by his young wife. They have been using the falcons to communicate as Sen has an uncanny ability to find her master, Kikyo. Same is true with Kyōhaku. He can always find Madara.

The female falcon flew around the compound before flying over to the clan's training compound where Madara and Izuna currently are. The two teenagers have been training for over 4 hours since breakfast. Madara held his forearm up, covered in arm guards and allowed the bird to perch on it.

He then picked the message attached to its leg and opened it.

 _ **Payaso,**_ (Madara's codename – clown)

 _ **El traidor, anciano,**_ __ _ **jugando shogi**_ **.** (The traitor. Old man. Playing Shogi.)

 _ **Envenenado. hermano más joven**_ (poisoned. Younger brother.)

 _ **intentado asesinar. su esposa**_ (tried to murder your wife.)

 _ **Hermosa**_ **.** (Kikyo's codename – Beautiful)

Uchiha Madara came to one conclusion.

Hanten- _oji-sama_ will die.

Sen flew to her mate, Kyōhaku.

.

"You don't remember anything?" Kikyo asked.

The boy nodded.

"Your name is Itama." Kikyo began. "Itama Senju."

Nikushimi's eyes went the size of saucers. "Senju?!" the boy tried to get out of the small bed he is currently in. "Lemme at him!"

"Restrain him, Yanagi. Please." The younger girl obediently followed.

" _Aneue_! Let me at him!" the boy insisted.

"Nikushimi." Kikyo snapped. "There is no honor in killing a downed enemy. Should you decide to kill each other, not in front of me."

The boy scowled but relented.

"I am a Senju?" the boy asked.

"Yes, and we are from the Uchiha." Kikyo answered honestly. She will not risk lying to him and have him regain his memories to hate her.

"Is that…" the boy had a sad look on his face. "…why he wants to kill me?"

The older girl nodded.

"How did I get here? The boy with heterochromic hair inquired.

Kikyo looked at him straight in the eye. "Some of my clansmen tried to kill you."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Why should I let you die?"

"I am an enemy!"

She chuckled, "Kid, you might have mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck." She held his chin and forced him to look at her, "look at me and tell me you want to die."

He sniffed. "Why… did you save me?"

"Yeah!" Nikushimi interrupted. "Why did you have to waste time on scum like him?!"

"Because he looks like you! He's like you!" Kikyo snapped at Nikushimi, "He has an older brother like your Mada- _nii_. An _aniki_ whose heart will be broken should he die."

"If it was me, they would kill me. So why would you…" The Uchiha boy insisted.

Kikyo sighed. Teenage drama and they're not even teens. " _Por favor,_ Nikushimi. Why would you like to kill him?"

"His clan killed our members!" the raven haired boy replied.

"Your people killed mine as well!" Hashirama's brother responded.

The two shared a moment of silence. Yanagi kept watching and anticipating how will her Kikyo- _sama_ diffuse this delicate situation.

"Boys." Kikyo began, "Have you heard of the saying, an eye of an eye?" the two nodded. "If we follow it… will it not leave the whole world blind? If we kill each other because our kin killed each other, will anyone from our clans survive?"

Nikushimi bit his lip. Itama bowed his head.

"Boys… War does not determine who is right, only who is left."

"So…" The Uchiha boy began.

"…What do we do?" The Senju boy finished.

Kikyo gave herself a mental tap in the back. "Nikushimi, You will not return to the Uchiha compound until the culprit for your poisoning has been apprehended while Itama on the other hand, will stay with me until we can find a way have his memories returned." Should she return the amnesiac boy to the Senjus, they will undoubtedly suspect foul play. Like her planting a time bomb _genjutsu_ on the boy or anything like that.

Should Madara and Hashirama fail to establish Konoha, she'll have Nikushimi and Itama to do it for her.

Worst case scenario, she can use this boy as a bargaining chip.

.One year later.

Hashirama, now 16, stood in the wooden gates of their clan compound as if waiting for someone.

"Brother." Tobirama's voice did not elicit any response from his older brother. "If Itama had been alive he should have returned by now."

The long haired teen did not answer.

.

 _ **Hermosa**_ **,**

 _ **el traidor ahora está muerto**_ (the traitor is now dead)

 _ **piel pelada**_ (peeled skin)

 _ **tráele de regreso Nikushimi**_. (Return Nikushimi)

 _ **tu payaso.**_ (Yours)

Madara released Sen and the bird aptly flew to wherever her master was.

.

"Mito." Ashina spoke in a somber tone. "Please prepare your things. The journey will begin as soon as the sun rises."

She sighed. " _Hai_. Grandpapa."

The princess of the Uzumaki clan is to bed wed to the _Mokuton_ wielder of the fire country as per the agreed testament of their clans' alliance.

Kenpachi smiled at her sadly, "For the clan, eh, Mito?"

"…and all that jazz." She replied, trying to be cheerful.

.

Yanagi smiled despite herself. They have achieved it!

Kikyo now owns 4 mining villages, 2 of which crafts jewelry while the other 2 forges weapons. A village managing rice production, raising poultry, weaving clothes, fishing and manufacturing coal. Three orchards and seven villages solely focused on vegetables. A total of seven gambling dens, five brothels and nine _onsens_ in all of the major cities.

She's filthy rich. She had hired several people to serve as HR, a medic for each village, Operations managers, and training personnel for each specialty. Runners for sending produce, an accountant and an auditor. She has also ensured at least three trained sentries who would rotate in patrolling the small villages.

She had been staying in the daimyo's court for a month after receiving an invitation from the man himself to discuss business.

She went in as a man with the name of Mikagami Tokiya.

For shits and giggles.

.

"Yue."

The girl who was previously kneeling stood.

"We have found out who murdered Hanten- _oji-sama_."

The seductress in training of the clan narrowed her eyes.

"It was the clan heir, Uchiha Madara."

.

Izuna has been distracted for the past few days.

When will _aneue_ return with Nikushimi? He missed Yanagi.

.

"When will the mistress of the clan return?" Honorable elder Zen'in inquired during one of their clan meetings.

Nadare rolled her eyes. "And who will manage all the business under the Uchiha name, eh? Are you not enjoying the luxury, Zen'in- _oji-sama_?"

Furuichi scowled, "her task in managing the household kept on falling under that servant girl, Keiko! Maybe she should be the one to give the young master an heir as well. Since the actual wife is too busy."

"Well, the elites will be sent out to manage those in time, correct?" Resshin voiced out, "Once we all have been trained enough to manage the villages and utilize it as a cover for shinobi business and outpost, the mistress can return."

"Patience is a virtue, honorable, elder." Kibishī casually pointed out.

Furuichi huffed, "and how long will it take? Three to five years?"

"She is young. She just turned 15." Mujihina said. "She has sacrificed her youth for the clan. Just like all of us. Three to five years is a bearable timeframe if it means the financial stability of the clan."

Tajima cleared his throat. "Should we continue with the discussion? The division and strategic distribution of the elites as well as their deployments will commence once Kikyo returns. For now, I have Kageru to report the civilian affairs and Mujihina for the _shinobi_ affairs."

 _._

"fufufu… he's so cute Masako!"

"No, Ayako, Itama's cuter!" Masako countered.

"Eh?" Akishino interrupted, "I think Tokiya is the cutest."

The three princesses giggled at the three young men and their sister Yanagi who will be staying in the palace for a month. Their mother, the current rising tycoon, Sekushī Machiko will not be able to join the meeting but has sent her first adopted son, Mikagami Tokiya in her behalf.

It didn't help that the three princesses ages coincided with the boys they liked. The daimyo was very impressed with Machiko's business strategy that he invited her and her family to the grand banquet for harvest. He was rather disappointed to only meet her adopted children.

Mikagami Tokiya was an admirable young man. He was smart. He thinks fast. Rather wise beyond his years. The daimyo, Akihito, had asked if Tokiya and his brothers can attend and escort his daughters.

"Masako, can you believe it?" Ayako giggled. "Nikushimi-kun will be escorting me to the ball!"

Her twin squealed equally, "I know right!?" they danced around in their fancy kimonos. "I just know it, Itama-kun and I are meant to be!"

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Ayako responded. "He's soooo gonna fall in love with me!"

"We can have a double wedding!" Masako agreed.

Ayako and Masako, younger siblings to the 1st princess Akishino, were identical twins. The only difference would be the location of their mole. Ayako's below her left eye, while Masako's under her lip to the right.

Akihito refused to take another wife after the girls' mother died. Thus, there will be no male heir. Whoever marries Akishino becomes the next daimyo.

The daimyo prefers the young man with innovative beliefs and one who seemed to have charmed his usually grumpy daughter.

There will be no dance, but there will be some sort or processional march into the court where each and every noble will be seated according to place and level. This will be the only time where each one can show off their fancy clothes, beautiful or handsome partners, etc.

It was rather fortunate that Kikyo dyed Itama's hair white to hide his real identity.

The banquet would have been smooth had it not for a young noble challenging Tokiya for the hand of Akishino. The guests were in silent anticipation of how two young man will woo the daughter of the daimyo in front of so many people. The man himself has expressed permission for his eldest daughter to be courted. Should his daughter choose a groom before he could find any man suitable, he will be allowing the union.

Thus predators came swarming in.

The young man, identified as Shigeru, presented the princess with his finest china. Embroidered with the jewels straight from the mines of Kikyo.

Kikyo, not to be outdone, because she hated Shigeru's face, pulled out her _shamisen_ and began strumming.

 _~It could be love,_

 _~And we could be homies, and once you get to know me_

 _I could be your one and only, I could make you unlonely~_

(S)he walked through the throng, his two brothers following his lead one with a shime-daiko (small set of drums) and the other a tabret. His eyes trained on Akishino herself. The ladies in the banquet hall swooned at the display.

 _~Oh, we could take it slowly, and we could keep it low-key_

 _I could be your one and only, I could make you unlonely~_

After all, as love and its displays are rare, any woman would be jealous as how another is adored. Especially public declaration of feelings.

And that's how, Kikyo infiltrated the court of the daimyo and wooed his daughter.

If it wasn't so immodest, she would have smirked at the boys and winked, "like a boss."

.

She applied the crimson powder on her lips and pouted in front of the mirror. She wore a scarlet _kimono_ reaching just below her butt. Her long legs emphasized. Though the curves of her waist be hidden by her black _obi_ , her ample chests were visible enough.

She was barefoot.

Her hair in an elegant bun with fancy ornaments strewn about. Earrings made of onyx and rubies glittered in the moonlight as the _kunoichi_ walked towards the young master's chambers.

She slowly opened the shoji to present herself to her prey.

The room presented her with the image of Madara sitting beside the window sill. Staring longingly at the moon, its light illuminating his young face.

The 16 year old Yue never heard her heart beat so hard.

.

He glanced at the opened door of his room, curious as to who would dare interrupt his musings.

He felt betrayed. Kikyo has not returned. She did not respond to his messages. All she sends is her quarterly report. For the past year. Not counting the one incriminating Hanten, his wife has not sent him any regard.

She stood there. As if frozen. As if she was a pigment of his imagination.

"Kikyo?"

He shouldn't have tested that _sake_ his _otō-sama_ kept hidden. He's seeing things. The figure moved towards him and reached out to his face.

She pulled him close to her and captured his bitter lips. The _sake_ permeating both taste and smell. She knew that time. She knew in that one kiss. She would not be able to carry out her mission.

She could not murder the future clan head.

He had always been distant. Always chasing after that haughty girl. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. If he's not talking, or chasing or thinking about her, he is always training. He has not spared her any glance.

She should have been his betrothed. She should have been his intended. Hanten _-oji-sama_ was of the main house as well. He was Tajima- _sama's_ uncle! She was a pure blooded Uchiha! The only one who has the same age as the young master.

But that… that half blood little medic! She stole his heart and left him! Inconceivable. Her sole duty would have been to attend to him. To support him. But what. What does she do?! She brings her thrice damned _Shamisen_ and gallivant throughout the fire country doing _kami_ knows what.

Yes. She married him. She brought low the Tsuchigumo. She managed the finances successfully to ensure their stability for the next ten winters.

For what price?! For leaving him behind? Unacceptable. The Clan's mistress should always be beside the master. Should he leave, she should stay put and await.

She was the one originally trained for such until her father died. Tajima-sama's cousin, Tekina died protecting the current clan head. Her father died for the clan.

She knew Madara murdered her grandfather.

She was the one who slipped the poison to Nikushimi's mouth the night he died. She thought it was apt retribution. Could she take his life when he had avenged his beloved little brother justly as opposed to how she would have done tonight.

She kissed him.

He kissed back.

He could not believe Kikyo would be so bold. He took her. Perhaps it's time for him to be a man. To consummate this marriage.

He took her in his arms and the two were oblivious to the world.

.

Kikyo loved the scroll she found in the recesses of the daimyo's palace.

A summoning scroll.

Oh, and a nice pair of earrings.

A pair of peacock tail eye feathers encased in thin gold.

.

Madara woke up with an urge to use the bathroom.

He had the strangest dream of actually making Kikyo his. He tried to reposition himself into… someone is on his bed.

A girl?

What.

.

Yue woke up sore and tied up.

She had achieved her dream. Madara had been hers. And she could not be happier. She had him. Prior to that Kikyo. Yes, she failed her mission.

When she found out who murdered her grandfather, she swore to kill that person. Last night, might have been a mistake, but she was glad it happened. She couldn't have lived with herself had she harmed the only boy she loved.

Aforementioned boy is currently glaring holes into her skull.

"Why have you done this… this despicable thing!?" He snarled.

She sobbed.

She knew he would hate her forever.

"M-madara-kun…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Y-young master… I just wanted to… to allow you to ah… p-practice. S-surely you have needs as a m-man?" She swallowed hard. "Use my body. N-no strings attached!" she bit her lip. Heh. No strings attached. "Kikyo-s-s-sama will never know! I swear on my honor!" she continued to struggle against her binds.

She would take this opportunity. His embrace was something she'd die for. Something she'd been… wanting for years. All the training she underwent with Rui-sensei. How Tajima- _sama_ used her… she firmly believed it was for this moment. Her body, her mind, her heart. All for Madara.

"Kikyo will not have knowledge of this, or you will breathe your last." The boy scowled. She nodded vigorously. He frowned and freed her.

He scrubbed himself raw in the bath.

She came back the next night.

.

"I have regained my memories." Itama said. He has removed the dye on his hair after their brief affair in the Daimyo's palace.

"I am ready to go home." Nikushimi declared. "I was happy to have met you, Itama. Despite our clan differences, we will always be friends."

Kikyo smiled at the boys and engulfed them in a hug. "We'll send you home, Itama. You'll always be my little brother."

"And you to me are the sister I never had, _aneue_." The boy beamed.

.

"Hashirama." Tobirama called out to his brother who was once again at the gates.

"Tobi, let me be for a few minutes."

.

"Young master…" Yue continued her ministrations.

He groaned in pleasure.

.

His brother came home alone and the clan rejoiced, but Tobirama felt three other chakra signatures a few miles away from the Senju village.

He chased them. "Halt!" he demanded. Three Uchihas?! They stopped amidst tree jumping and faced him. Calm. As if they were not running away.

" _Aniki_!" The two-colored haired boy ran past him. "I knew you'd do this! Do not hurt them!"

"Itama!" Hashirama ran past Tobirama to face his long lost brother "What? Kikyo?"

Tobirama scowled, "you know this woman, _aniki_?!"

The eldest Senju sputtered, "Kikyo, all this time- you had… you had Itama?! My brother?!"

" _Aniki_!" Itama insisted, "Their clan members wanted to kill me! They ran away to hide me until I gained my memories! If you hurt them, I will never forgive you!"

Kikyo gave out a blank face.

Tobirama had a million thoughts running his mind. What if this was a trap? What if she has brainwashed Itama to the point of treason? A lot of possibilities.

"Kikyo-" Hashirama breathed out, "I thought Madara was… your… partner?"

The woman tilted her head, "I still am. I have not returned for over a year in the kessai. Itama… has not recovered. Nikushimi requested we wait for him to be able to come home before we do so. The next Uchiha he encounters may not be so merciful."

"What…" the water user hesitated, "What happened to those who tried to hurt my brother?"

Kikyo gave him the hand sign for death.

His eyes widened. _She killed her own clansmen_?! "Why?! Why would you save him?!"

She signed once more, her hands indicated, 'child' and 'innocent'.

The elder brothers sighed.

"Would there be anything else? I have a family waiting home for me." Kikyo announced.

"Let me… Let me repay you." Tobirama's brow creased. He hated to be indebted to an Uchiha.

Hashirama wanted to protest and to not paint malice into the kindness that man has showed unto fellow man but was not able to with Kikyo stepping forward.

"Allow him to repay me. I understand he does not want to have any feelings of gratitude to his clan's most hated rival." The woman smugly held her head high.

The other, younger girl frowned, "Know this, Senju, whatever payment you make will be the equivalent of Kikyo- _sama_ saving your brother. Choose your currency well."

That stopped the man in blue armor.

"Senju Tobirama. Sensor. A prodigy in Water _ninjustu_. Proficient in _taijutsu_ and excellent in _Kenjutsu_. Even better in _genjutsu_ and chakra control. A genius in terms of understanding theory, chakra and everything in between. Two favors. One, the kage bunshin."

The man showed her the hand signs as she activated her _sharingan_.

"Done". The man intoned. "What's the other?"

"I'll keep it a secret. Rest assured I will not have you do something morbid." The girl smirked and left.

The younger girl scowled at Tobirama and followed suit, while the last boy smiled sadly at Itama and left. Like the kind of smile they'd give each other when they buried Kawarama. The rictus in the face knowing you'll never see him again, but he's in a safe, happy place. And maybe, just maybe, you'll see each other again.

.

The _sharingan_ really is heaven sent.

Kikyo felt like she cheated through victory.

Oh well, time to go home. _Finalmente estaré en casa_ (I will finally be home)

.

She did not have the intentions to surprise him. It's just that she felt rather tired. She sent for Keiko to inform Tajima- _sama_ that she has returned and will rest for the evening. She will join the main house in the morning for breakfast.

She has not changed much. Same outfit. Her hair may be longer. An inch taller. You would not confuse her with someone else.

The girl dutifully obeyed after welcoming her back and praising her fabulous peacock tail eye feather earrings.

She wanted to tell her to inform her Kibi-kibi and Muji- _ojii_ as well, but she changed her mind. She'll surprise those two tomorrow. She has already sent Yanagi and Nikushimi to their chambers, accompanied by other servants to prepare for a quick repast and ensure their quarters were acceptable.

Her _payaso_ surprised her instead. In their shared room.

Madara and a girl.

On her matrimonial bed.

Naked.

She was _**not**_ hurt. No definitely not. She felt betrayed, but other than that, she was numb.

" _tu puta"_ (you whore) she spat and fled.

Her husband hot on her heels.

.

A/N.

"War does not determine who is right - only who is left." - Bertrand Russell

Sekushī Machiko and Mikagami Tokiya are both Kikyo's disguises.

The song played while I was writing this… so yeah. Unlonely by Jason Mraz

***All names, places and whatnot were fictional. Any real life match would be purely coincidental.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The crimson curse.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any questions?

.

 _Do not read the next sentence._

 _You little rebel. I like you._

.

" _tu puta"_ (you whore) she spat and fled.

Madara has never been so appalled his entire life. He was able to put on some pants before he ran after her blindly. He ended up in lake Mizūmi hoping she'd be there.

She was not. His heart was pounding. His head was not functioning.

He ran. She watched him from atop the roof.

She was nowhere to be found. He went back to their shared chambers dejected and banished Yue from his sight.

He was not able to sleep well. She slept in her old quarters.

.

One thing that Kikyo loved about seals is that you don't have to lug a lot of things around.

Ever since she realized that she did not belong to this plane, she has been rather… paranoid. She did not want anyone to have any inkling of who she is.

Her memories were not dumped one time, big time. She regained it over time. It was maddening. She lived two lives before this one. She remembers each one slowly. Vividly.

In one life, she was the daughter of a politician who loved Disney songs and Katy Perry and Taylor swift and Barbie. She was of Spanish descent in that life. The life where the world loved her.

She could not remember her parent's name, but she remembered what she did. What she learned. She died of an assassination. Simply because her beloved papa was someone powerful and is standing in the way of another powerful political figure.

In another life, she was a poor orphan who took care of her siblings. She went to a crappy high school. She was a master cook and a pick pocket. She fell in love with a guy who loved anime and later on ditched her for college. She remembers his name. Ryan. She died due to a hit and run.

Whatever. Fuck that dude. She was rather worried about her little brothers. Those two rascals better survive the damn world or she'll kick their butts 78 ways to next year. She's not sure whether she'll meet them again.

Maybe she did. She had Nikushimi and Itama.

And maybe that's why Hiretsuna's and Kasai's death brought her to the brink of madness.

Anywho.

Everything she has in this life has been sealed within her person.

She became a medic weaponizing her chakra.

She studied seals.

She enforced loyalty to her workers via manipulation and _sharingan_.

She married herself off for power.

She will sit atop the chain for the first time in her lives. She's almost there. She can feel it. It just baffles her as to how miserable she currently is.

Previously, her conquests were focused on the tsuchigumo clan and her ventures. Saving Itama. Yes. She needs another locus. She needs something- someone, anything to focus all her energies.

.

"It has come to my attention that you have brought Nikushimi and Yanagi home last night."

Kikyo did not bother turning her head to the speaker, "an auspicious morning, Tajima-sama. Yes, I have brought them home. I believe that Nikushimi will be perfectly safe now."

The clan head nodded his head, remembering their own plot to have Hanten… eliminated from the picture. "Ah, yes. I was rather glad you were able to identify the threat. You never shared how you knew, though."

"He sent assassins after me." Kikyo sat _seiza_ in the accommodating area of the middle house and placed a tea set in front of the _chabudai_. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"No, thank you." The man declined, "Please notify Mujihina that a council meeting shall be held in the Naka shrine later 9 sharp. All the elites will be there. If possible, come in by 10. I hope you can start the distribution of responsibilities and outposts and we can discuss deployment and reporting schedules."

"It shall be as you say."

.

Mujihina and Kibishī were rather pleasantly surprised at the return of their niece. It puzzled them as to why she slept in her old quarters though.

She simply informed them that she missed them and did not want to bother Madara since she arrived rather late.

The three had a hearty breakfast.

"So, Kiki-chaaan~" Kibishī began, what have you been up to this year?"

She giggled, "That's a secret, Kibi-kibi."

The man pouted, "Fine, be that way!"

"Aw… Kibi-kibi you're like a baby."

.

"That concludes my report for the task commissioned by the House of Shinchō." Setsuna drawled.

"We appreciate your hard work, Setsuna. Have your team rest. I'll make sure to send for you once we begin the deployment discussions."

The debriefings ended.

Kikyo entered the shrine to find the clan head, Mujihina and Kageru together with the elders and the newly appointed advisors, Madoka, Resshin and Koko.

Madara and Yue were present as well.

"Welcome, child." Zen'in intoned.

Tajima nodded, "Please take a seat Kikyo."

She did. She had prepared her plans for deployment and has a timeline set. Nikushimi and Yanagi will continue her legacy while the elites will do part time management and shinobi duties. Izuna will continue to support Madara while Keiko manages the household of the _kessai_ under the tutelage of Kagome.

She thinks it's rather brilliant. Although she was thinking of cocoa and wine. Oh yes! How about another venture of sake and candies? She wanted to laugh. She was really getting greedy. She wanted to invest in technology but it seems that nobody has the potential and mindset to carry through. She was a willing investor and leader. She can launch programs but she does not want to stay and actually manage. She'd rather study and do something else.

Yes. For a 15 year old, she has the attention span of a lightning bolt. Sometimes she thinks she's too smart. Other times, she's too dumb and emotional. Like cattle. Well, that's just… too bad if they can't deal with it. She can always henge into Sekushī Machiko, smoking hot MILF.

Anyway, most of the times, she thinks she's a BAMF.

Yes. Yes she does.

Her musings were cut short when Tajima drew a heavy sigh. "I am aware of the… unpleasant circumstances that welcomed you upon your arrival last night."

Madara winced. Yue bowed her head lower. It seemed that the boy came clean to his father. Who else can he ask help from?

The rest of the audience kept their mouths shut but listened carefully.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tajima addressed the guilty party.

"I was…" The clan heir began, "inebriated. She wore red and… I thought she was Kikyo."

Kikyo scoffed. Unpleasant indeed. "She was wearing nothing, Madara-kun." The boy said nothing. The rest understood what happened. The elders narrowed their eyes on Yue while the advisors had a disapproving look on Madara. This act, while common, was rather unbecoming of a clan heir.

Yue swallowed hard. "I… was just…"

 _Being the whore you are?_ Kikyo wanted to say.

She started sobbing. This is why she hated Kikyo. How can she be so clam in this type of scenario?! Her heart was pounding so hard and the younger girl was just there casually checking her nails. "I am… Sorry Kikyo-sama! Madara-sama! Please forgive me!" She bowed kowtow. "p-please don't hate me…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Furuichi was furious. "I was hoping to nominate you for a concubine and then you do something so shameful, you foolish girl."

The other male elder shook his head in disgust.

"You have… betrayed my trust, Madara." Mujihina spoke. Clearly holding his anger in. "I am very disappointed. I…" the man sighed, "I expected a lot from you."

"Yes, it is rather disheartening to see the young master fall to the wiles of a woman," Resshin began, "but let us not forget. He is a growing boy with growing needs whose wife is away. I am not blaming you, Lady Kikyo, you have acted nobly and did not lash out inappropriately. I am not defending you, young master, but there is a reason the head is placed on above your shoulders and your loin."

Koko coughed, "Get on with it, Resshin."

"What I am trying to say is, let us think of something to ensure that this does not happen again."

"I agree," Zen'in spoke. "this, however, does not mean that there will be no disciplinary measures."

"As the offended party," the other elder, Furuichi, who was usually against Kikyo began, "I would like to move that the lady be the one to decide the said measure."

"Seconded." Mujihina snapped.

"Agreed." Zen'in said.

The advisors nodded, showing their assent. Yue choked a sob. Madara clenched his pants. His wife will… punish him. He knew. He knew that what he did was wrong. Of course like all common idiots, he believed, he hoped he will not get caught.

He knew he was a capable warrior, but she never acknowledged it. She'd rather approve of his friendship with that Hashirama. He had yet to gain her attention and now he has shown himself an incapable husband. Like as if he could not afford to be loyal to his own wife.

He hated himself. How could he be sooo weak?! He berated himself.

Yue knew from this moment that Madara will hate her.

Kikyo smiled. A smile that disturbed Mujihina. A smile he believed should not belong to the child he promised to keep safe. "Tajima- _sama_. Elders and Advisors. I am a medic. Thus I understand what could have possibly triggered this, Madara, as a boy undergoing puberty, a massive drastic growth in the human body as an individual reaches adulthood, he is bound to have… raging hormones. Basically, his chemical composition is imbalanced. Just like all normal teens." She knew they did not understand such basic concept. Sex at 15 was rather common. "Thus, he was… susceptible to… ah, the temptation of intimacy with a perfectly delectable female." Yue bit her lip when she saw Kikyo licking her own lips. "I totally understand."

Furuichi narrowed her eyes.

"I think," Kikyo continued, "they should continue such extra-marital activities."

Mujihina frowned. "Kikyo-"

"I want her uterus removed." The girl announced. "She will not be allowed to bear children. To Madara. To anyone. This is my punishment for her stealing the purity of MY matrimonial bed." Kikyo glared at Madara. "She will not have ANY children to rear. Should any clan member approach her for such needs, she will COMPLY. This is my retribution for her seducing my wedded groom whilst he was inebriated in our chambers."

Yue allowed her tears to fall. Her fate was sealed.

Furuichi smirked. Maybe Kikyo will not be a bad clan mistress after all.

The rest kept quiet. Madara was rather relieved. She did not blame him entirely. Maybe she understood? Maybe there was a chance after all? Maybe he could still fix their marriage? They were young, he has his whole life to make it up to her.

Tajima cleared his throat. "And what of Madara?"

It was not even possible, but the girl's smirk grew vicious. "I want his head on a silver platter."

The gobsmacked faces of everyone was worth it. Kikyo thought. _baile, idiotas, baile!_ (dance, idiots, dance!)

The rather small crowd went in murmurs. The clan heir's wife declaring she wanted her husband dead?! This was a first. She may have proven herself capable, but… this is just… ridiculous!

"K-kikyo…" Tajima barely got his bearing back. The death of his firstborn for adultery that he may have been an unwilling participant of?!

She giggled, "I am just jesting, calm your tits." She changed her _seiza_ into an Indian sit. "Instead of a penalty for him, how about a favor for me?"

Madara released a breath he was holding. He never knew his wife was so… No. He should have known. Kikyo always believed against manslaughter thinking it to be too kind. He should have taken a hint.

The clan head nodded. Confirming that he will be granting the girl a favor in lieu of giving his son a penalty. He had no issues with it as he himself will be giving the boy a harsh beating for this folly.

"I want to go on another journey." Kikyo demurely smiled.

"How long?" Tajima inquired.

"Indefinite." She replied.

"Where?"

"Undecided."

"Why?"

"Because." She answered.

The clan's leader pinch the bridge of his nose, "Kikyo, I know you are a brave, capable girl, but we have to know."

"This is my favor." The girl insisted. "Or do you want to back down on your word?"

The man bristled, "fine."

She smiled and stood, "many thanks." She headed to the door and turned for one last time, "I will not be sending reports. I will continue the discussion for deployment upon my return." She shunshined away.

"Wai-t!" Zen'in tried to stop her, "Should we be unable to proceed with the deployment of the elites, all our finances will depend on the shinobi forces!"

She ran away from the shrine. From the clan. From Madara. Yes. She has not gotten over her being that little coward who hid under her papa's leg. That coward should have died already.

.

"What?" Yanagi was dumbfounded when she was summoned to the council the next day. "K-kikyo-sama left!?" she transformed into a sobbing incomprehensible mess with Rui rubbing her back attempting to make her daughter feel better.

Tajima sighed. Looks like they won't be able to get anything out of the younger girl in terms of information about Kikyo's ventures.

He knew the villages were real. How else could Kikyo generate the amount of income being sent to the clan funds? His only mistake was leaving the girl to do accounting and auditing by herself. Now nobody knows how she ran those thngs.

Madara will be black and blue by the time he is done with him.

.

He sighed. Madara waited for an entire year to see Nikushimi once more. Now that his younger brother is home, the boy refuses to even look at him. He didn't know how Nikushimi got ahold of the knowledge that 'Mada- _nii_ drove Kiki- _nee_ away'.

Somehow, somehow he knew his _otōto_ was right. In a way. Yue had been encouraged by the elders to continue 'satisfying' his needs right after the operation conducted by Suzekai- _ishi_. The girl would come into his chamber in the cover of the night. He would not even look at her. What happened was buried under wraps. His dignity was intact in front of the clan. There are those who wondered if Kikyo really returned. There are those who were surprised that Nikushimi was actually alive.

Tajima cleared all confusions. Nikushimi was almost dead but was taken in by kikyo for a medical journey. Now that he is stable, Kikyo was currently managing all her ventures.

No more questions were asked.

The clan continued to be devoid of music.

Yue hated herself.

Madara hated her more.

.

Kikyo approached the Kuma clan under the guise of Sekushī Machiko. She commissioned them to steal something from Uzu. An Uchiha will come as a client. It will be the clan member's signal to start the theft.

Once the deal has been sealed with the clan, Kikyo went to an inn and removed her disguises. Machiko's hair was blood red and her chests were rather ample. She started to become famous as a wealthy merchant who has taken the interest of the daimyo. She was a possible Uzumaki member wanting to get her heritage. Machiko is a rather whimsy woman who believes that 'what Machiko wants, Machiko gets.' She is not above using her feminine wiles just to get what she wants.

The Kuma clan had the bear summons. Something she will definitely take once she's done double crossing the fucking idiots. She could not have Madara's head on a silver platter, she will be taking away his prey. This clan is currently at odds with the Uchiha. They stole several heads with _sharingan_ intact. Danzo much, motherfuckers? She knew that her husband will be decimating this clan.

She's be stealing his kill.

For the heck of it.

Uchiha Kikyo left the inn under the cover of darkness. She appeared outside Uzu. Requesting to commission the clan for another seal.

"Kikyooooo!" Mito welcomed her, "I have missed you! Why haven't you visited?! Like ever? I thought we were friends?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Sorry, I got busy with the boy _you_ saved and all that jazz."

The Uzumaki princess giggled but saddened afterwards. "I'm getting married, y'know? To the heir of the Senju clan! The other batshit crazy clan! 'ttebane!" She sniffed, "I can't believe it, y'know? I'm so scared! I met him already and he was rather… nice. But still! What if he's actually a savage inside the bedroom?! What if he's a _hentai_?!" She gasped, "What if he's already in love with somebody else?!" She wailed, "I will live my life in misery! Help me Kikyo- _chaaaan_ ~"

The Uchiha girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mito, I got married when I was thirteen. It's not so bad."

The girl stopped sobbing and perked her head towards the raven haired client, "Really? How was it?"

Kikyo smirked, Oh Hashirama, honey, you are so screwed. "Okay, Mito- _chan_ … Here's what you need to do…"

Somewhere in the fire country, the heir of the Senju clan felt a shiver go down his spine.

In the end, Mito was able to create a seal that Kikyo wanted. Ashina has sent Kenpachi to observe the girls from afar after Kikyo obtained permission to have Mito create a seal for her. She wanted the seal to be tattooed to her body.

The Uzumaki clan head allowed the commission and the price. In fact he was able to rest easy since the crazy Uchiha girl will not be taking Mito anywhere. Not that it would be allowed as Mito will soon be wed to Hashirama. Their first visit went rather well.

Similar to the first time Kikyo commissioned the Lead clan in Uzu, she will only reveal the details to whoever will craft the seal for her. When Mito caught wind of her arrival she was all too happy to volunteer to create the seal.

Kikyo wanted to recreate the Byakugou. Hopefully, Mito achieves its actual purpose of The Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique is a forbidden technique that is only accessible to those who have mastered the Creation Rebirth technique. Kikyo didn't care. If Mito could, then awesome. If she could not, then Kikyo would just have a seal to store excess chakra from her body. She can drain herself every night and wake up regenerated.

Mito agreed on the condition that she will be utilizing the same seal. She apologized for the bold request, but she thought it was awesome. She herself had been toying on the idea of a chakra storage seal. Storage seals will only be effective for a one-time usage and the chakra used should be from the same person. Otherwise, the donated chakra will clash with the pre-existing one. It's pretty much like donating blood. There will be complications if it's not compatible.

So Mito asked, what if a seal can be reused to seal one's excess chakra for the day? Not only will it force the body to expand the reserves, it will also be a perfect back up plan should a ninja be in combat and is in need of additional chakra.

Now, Kikyo, her super duper mega best friend for life comes into Uzushio with the same exact idea and would like to have it implemented to herself. It's like Kikyo can read her mind sometimes. It's so amazing 'ttebane!

Kikyo had no problems with it whatsoever. Mito began her art.

Once the girls completed their little pet project, Kikyo had to be bedridden due to a miscalculation in their part. When she woke up, a village-wide emergency was declared. An intruder was detected by the barrier corps and has gotten away with some important files from the library.

Kikyo, despite being exhausted from the tattooing session, joined Kenpachi in the hunt. In fact, she was the one who apprehended the culprit from the Kuma clan.

She handed the scroll over to Kenpachi immediately.

But not before memorizing the contents.

Ah, _Sharingan_. The ultimate hax.

The Uzumakis rose up to face the Kuma clan for this thievery. Kikyo stayed with them and stole the summoning contract. She had to look for the summoner and battle him. It was rather tough.

She led the man to a secluded part of the forest and summoned her own.

It was so one-sided it was not even funny. She butchered the man and took the scroll for herself. The Uzumaki's did not need to know this little detail.

In the end of her stay, Kikyo has endeared herself to the Seal masters of Uzu.

And it had just been seven days.

She wondered, has it always been this easy?

"I will… sniff sniff, miss you Kikyo- _chaaaan_." Mito sobbed. She knew Kikyo will not be able to visit her in the Senju compound as she was an Uchiha.

In the end, Kikyo had to pull out her _shamisen_ and play a song for Mito.

 _For the first time in forever; there'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

 _For the first time in forever, you could be noticed by someone~_

 _~And I know it is totally crazy, to dream we'd find romance_

 _But for the first time in forever, At least you've got a chance!~_

Mito relented and promised Kikyo that she'd prank the _hentai_ out of Hashirama.

.

Kikyo did a round of checks to all her tiny villages. She was thinking of having a chocolate factory. Does this place have cocoa? She also wanted a village that specializes in pottery and ceramic ware.

She liked having a lot of things, er- villages. Maybe she'll visit the daimyo's daughter and come clean? Nah, not yet. Maybe someday.

Ugh. Fuck this life. She went and purchased another site to build the two new villages she'd been thinking about. For this one, she partnered with the local lords and nobles. She had it added in the list of tasks that she had on her person. She marked the place on her map.

She hired people. She trained them. She established a line of communication and proper reporting. By the time she got over the chocolate and china wares, it has been over 3 months.

.

It has been three months and no word from Kikyo. Normally, they would not be worried, but this time, it's different. Yanagi was tasked to try and look for her in all of the villages she has established. The girl sending out a report for each village she comes into contact. The primary difficulty would be in having the residents actually hand Kikyo over. They did not report any sighting. No nothing.

Yanagi wanted to pull her hair out.

Nikushimi trained hard everyday so that his o _tō-sama_ would allow him to escort his Yanagi- _nee_.

Izuma hated the situation. He was tasked to guard Yanagi, as per usual should Kikyo be absent, but the girl was furious with Madara and by extension, him. She probably informed Nikushimi of what happened. She hardly had time to talk to him. She was always jumpy. Always ready to move to the next location.

Tajima was worried. The Kuma clan suddenly ceased their attacks. The Uzumaki clan somehow had a grudge against them and thus attacked, allowing the clan a short reprieve. The kuma clan will have to wait for a very long time to recover. He was suspicious. Was Kikyo involved in all this? The older that girl grows, the more convinced he gets not to get on her bad side.

Madara was not okay. His father barely spoke to him. Nikushimi sleeps in Kikyo's old quarters in the middle house and does not want to do anything with him. Like as if his younger brother has disowned him. Unless Kikyo returns, Nikushimi is not his brother. Izuna is the only person he could talk to, but alas, his side kick was sent to escort that Yanagi girl. And then there's Yue. That… argh! The girl kept coming back to his side! She was the only person who wanted to be in his company. No other kid will train with him. These are the times he wanted he could spar with Hashirama.

Not only that, he was so stressed that he planned on caving some Kuma skulls, when suddenly they retreated. According to their spy, the clan got into a nasty skirmish with the Uzumaki and the seal masters retaliated harshly. So. No opponent he can maim. It was some sort of warrior's blue balls.

His wife left so abruptly he was not even able to apologize. Hn. If she did not need him, then he did not need her as well!

By the end of the third month, he has given in to Yue once more.

 _._

By the end of the third month, she has decided to reveal the truth to the daimyo.

"I apologize for being unable to attend the previous feast, my lord," She bowed.

Akihito waved her worries away, "Do not mind that! Sekushī Machiko, it is I who would like to apologize for the abrupt invitation! Although your sons were spectacular during the event."

She arrived early in the morning and Akihito's jaw felt unhinged. She was indeed a magnificent lady. A beauty unsurpassed. Paired with a mind for economics and innovation. He immediately had his attendants cancel all his meetings and had them prepare a tea ceremony for the woman.

She smiled demurely. His heart almost melted, "I am glad they did not cause any trouble. Akihito- _sama_ , I shall be direct to the point."

He was a widower. He had experienced love. He had experienced any woman he wanted. What he could not understand was the fluttering of his chest. He was a man! A daimyo! He could not just look like an idiot. "a..ah! No problem… May I call you Machiko?" He probed. She nodded. "then call me Akihito. Just Akihito."

"Very well. Akihitooo~" She leaned towards him. They were currently in the balcony of the main floor of his palace. She was sitting _seiza_ in front of a very ornate wooden low table encased in gold. "Tell me what do you think of Shinobi?"

He raised his eyebrow. That was a rather direct question. "I believe we all need to have something for a living. I have my own private army, for your knowledge. It is comprised of both Samurai and ninja. I have no qualms about them. I just wish I have an Uchiha in my court. Those people with their fancy eyes can be rather helpful in dealing with idiots." He chuckled. He really did want a _sharingan_ wielder in the court.

She smirked and licked her lips. "What if I tell you that… I am one?"

His eyes widened as he leaned in.

"I used the name Sekushī Machiko as a cover, should people be averse to my being an Uchiha." She began to unravel her elegant do. Raven locks cascading upon her shoulders mesmerized him. "I am rather glad you do not hate us. I was not given a choice to which clan I should be born in, after all." She removed her gold sunset colored outer layer. His eyes continued to expand. "Please forgive the deception. It was never my intention. In fact, I did not intend to warrant your attention, I was just obsessed in ensuring the clan becomes self-sufficient."

He gaped. She… was stripping?

"I hope your offer still stands." She pouted.

He nodded dumbly.

"I can show you my _sharingan_ as proof, but I don't want to seem like as if I am casting a spell on you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Akihito cleared his throat. "I… I understand. Uh… Yes. My offer still stands."

She giggled and held his hand. She looked at him straight in the eye. "Thank you! I am grateful. Can I keep my Machiko persona, though? I… only intended for you to know who I really am. After all, in the end, it will be your opinion that matters."

She… was she confessing to him? Not even his wife made him feel this way. She had not activate her fancy eyes, so he knew she had not placed him in a spell… "T-that's not a problem… uh…"

"Kikyo. My real name is Uchiha Kikyo."

"Kikyo." He tested. Her name tasted sweet in his mouth. "Do not worry about it." He opened his fan and utilized it, he felt rather hot.

She perked up and let go of his hand. He deflated. "Excellent!" She exclaimed. "I have a lot of propositions for you!"

And so she laid all her ideas to him.

He readily agreed. She could have asked for the half of his wealth he's still nod.

.

She stayed in the palace for a month. Getting to know the Daimyo and his children. The girls absolutely despised her. Even after they have begrudgingly admitted that she was one mean cook.

They insisted that she should stay for much longer. Even if they don't really like her.

Princess Akishino kept arguing with her that she will not allow Kikyo to return should she leave. Ayako and Masako were promising to be good girls if she'd stayed.

The Daimyo stared at the scene fondly. Yes, Kikyo would make a great wife. Who knows? Maybe he can finally have a son? On her next visit, he decided, he would propose.

.

It has been four months.

Yanagi has not given up but they were recalled by the clan head. All deed of property, all income, audits and finances go directly to Kikyo as she was the one who sends the money, along with the report to the _kessai_. So as long as the heir's wife does not return, the clan will have to survive on its earnings as a shinobi clan. Thus, all able bodied ninjas have to be recalled and have them do missions.

.

She passed by clothing village and stayed there for a week. She crafted her new outfit as she had begun to outgrow her red _hakama_. This time, she will begin anew. They all will meet Kikyo. Not the medic. Not the clan mistress. They will meet the amalgamation of three lives, Kikyo.

She still had her alabaster white skin despite traveling often. Her hair remained in the same style despite it being longer. She now sported a 3 inch _maiko okobo_ sandals. She had a white oil-paper umbrella, also known as a _Kasa_ littered with red cherry blossom designs. Her lips were fuller. Her eyelashes longer. She had wider hips. Her breasts were much supple than before.

She's on her sweet sixteen with a new outfit ready to go home.

Unlike her previous returns, she did not come under the cover of the night. She went through the gates in broad daylights. Her _byakugou_ glaring red.

.

A/N.

I am not a native Spanish speaker. English is not my first language. This is my second fanfic. I appreciate all the reviews.

Kikyo was able to watch Frozen. Her summoning animal is a secret.

***All names, places and whatnot were fictional. Any real life match would be purely coincidental.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Her return

Disclaimer: I own nothing. When will you get that?

AriettaRyuusaki- I actually speak _Hiligaynon_. I was obsessed with the song Recuérdame from the Disney Movie Coco. That's why there were a lot of Spanish in this fic, because I wanted someone to sing that shit. My heart broke like 4 times throughout the movie. I felt girly as f*ck.

.

 _I wish I was a unicorn so I could stab idiots with my head._

.

Unlike her previous returns, she did not come under the cover of the night. She went through the gates in broad daylights. Her _byakugou_ glaring red.

.

Madara rushed to the lake Mizūmi the moment he learned that she had returned. Izuna followed him shortly, meeting Nikushimi on the way.

The three paused upon seeing the empty space in the rock they knew so well. They huffed and looked at each other checking if anyone of them has seen anything worth noticing.

None. She was not there.

.

"How was the trip?" Mujihina casually asked. He was discussing something with Tajima when a servant knocked and notified them that Kikyo has returned. The clan head beckoned her to come in and join them.

She did. "it was… refreshing."

Tajima calmly placed his tea cup in the table, "Hopefully you'll be staying in the compound this time."

Her uncle nodded, "it's been more than two years you kept on traveling. I think it's time you allow Yanagi, Kageru and Nikushimi to travel in your stead, what say you, Tajima- _sama_?"

The clan head nodded, "I concur. The clan will be stable for the next ten winters with the profits you have generated."

"Besides," the general sharply intoned, "I do not like that little girl sleeping in the young master's side due to your absence."

Tajima frowned at the implication. Even though Kikyo has not only allowed it, encouraged it, it's still not good to look at. The boy should not be easily distracted with lures of feminine skin. They are beneath that. "I would suggest for you to rest for the mean time and we can summon a clan meeting tomorrow."

She knew the financial consequences of her leaving without any endorsement of tasks, no instructions, all the finances and reports being sent to her. She knew the clan had to rely on mission payment until she returned. "Tajima-sama… If I don't want to stop traveling, what options do I have?"

The man's frown deepened. "You are the wife of the future clan head. It is imperative that you stay as much as possible. No one is stopping you from traveling to manage clan assets. You just have to minimize it."

"Can I be legally separated from your son, then?"

Their leader almost choked in his tea. "W-what?!"

She sighed, "I… have been offered to stay in the courts of the daimyo." She knew he had plans to keep her there. The looks he sent her were rather telling.

Mujihina took a sharp intake. What has she done this time? The daimyo… himself?

"We'll discuss that tomorrow. You may now take your rest."

She bowed and left.

.

Kikyo found out that someone else has been using her old quarters and she will not deign sleep on the bed tainted by the future boogeyman of the _shinobi_ world.

Yeah… no. She was practically… homeless? FTW. Heh. She walked towards the lake Mizūmi and pulled out a folded hammock from her storage tattoos intending to tie it to two close maple trees. Before she could actually do so, she paused and looked at three arguing figures.

"…all your fault!"

"You do not know what happened!"

"Shut up! I hate you-"

"We won't solve the issue like this-"

"Stay out of this!"

"You shut up! You never cared about her anyway!"

She walked closer to the distracted boys and soundlessly henged herself into Keiko. It was fortunate she was able to see her earlier today.

"How dare you accuse me you midget!" It was Izuna's voice, "I cared about her aplenty!"

"Not as much as me if you're okay with this _teme_ driving her away!" Ah, Nikushimi.

The tallest, Madara she assumed, smacked the shortest boy on the head, "I am still you _aniki_! Show some respect you runt!"

She cleared her throat. "Kikyo is with your _otō-sama_ "

The boys scrambled without giving her a second thought.

She tied her hammock and slept until the evening while the boys busted their asses looking for her. Nikushmi enlisted Yanagi's help while Madara and Izuna requested for the servants to look for her as well. Tajima himself has already confirmed her return as he was able to speak with her. He informed his children that he sent her to get some rest.

Madara, Izuna, Nikushimi and Yanagi ended returning to the lake a few hours after dinner as Kikyo has not shown up as well. They were walking at a moderate pace when they heard the strumming of the _shamisen_.

 _~All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in~_

 _~All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been~_

They knew that sound. They knew that voice. They slowly crept towards her favorite stone, but still found it empty.

 _~Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see~_

 _~Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be~_

They turned their heads toward the pair of maple tree to the northeast and found a familiar person wearing the same red _hakama_ in a hammock, strumming her beloved musical instrument.

 _~And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted~_

 _~And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new~_

Her eyes were closed and the moonlight bathed her face. She continued singing as if not sensing those who have arrived. There hasn't been aby major change in her appearance except for that red mark on her forehead.

 _~And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted~_

She opened her eyes and found her audience. She smiled wryly. "Yo."

Yanagi's eyes moistened, "Kikyo- _sama_ …"

Nikushimi ran past them towards Kikyo, "Kiki- _neeeeee_!"

Izuna just sighed and walked towards his sister-in-law.

Madara bit his lip and left. He'd allow them to express how much they missed her for now. He can wait. He'd probably see her later in their chambers. Maybe then they could talk. He'd have to tell Yue to stay the hell away from him forever.

He just had to take the chance. He'd plead and he'd beg should there be a need. He may have been drunk. He may have been a teen ager with raging hormones according to her. Or a whore. She can call him whatever the hell she want, he'll take it. He'd apologize. He knew he had… hurt her? Heh. As if. She'd be inclined to feel insulted than hurt. Maybe a little betrayed?

Whatever. Even before she married him, she has not acknowledged him. What would make this a different? She was indignant before and sought her to prove himself. Now she was indignant at his stupidity and he's seeking her to redeem himself. No matter who feels what, he's always seeking for her presence. Yearning for her acknowledgement.

Whether they were near or apart. He regretted that incident with Yue. He has no excuses. He had been weak and he regretted it. Okay, a part of him did not. He wanted to tell her that had she been around, it would not have happened.

He didn't. What should he do? Madara wanted to pull his hair to the roots. He was seriously sorry. He wanted her attention. He's okay with his brothers sharing. Even if she'd throw him a morsel of it, he would be grateful.

He chuckled at the thought. IF she wanted a fight, he'd be more than willing to let her beat him to death. Anything but this! He didn't know how he should approach her and talk to her. Should he defend himself? Should he be down on his knees?

He sighed. There's no point. She'd be here any minute now.

She never came and he woke up alone for the first time in months.

.

Furuichi wanted to roll her eyeballs upon seeing the girl. So she had returned? Heh. Big deal. The clan has gathered for the mistress to discuss the course of action that both shinobi and civilian will take. Madara will continue to learn under Tajima's tutelage in terms of leading the shinobi forces while Kikyo will distribute them for outposts and other responsibilities.

"Welcome. I appreciate your accommodation to my rather abrupt summons." Tajima opened the meeting in the Naka shrine. The main session hall had been for casual discussions. "We have postponed the plans due to some… unfortunate circumstances. Yesterday, as you all know, Madara's wife has returned and we can continue the discussions." The clan head nodded his head towards her, motioning her to begin.

She stood and did a kowtow bow in front of the clan. Something that equally surprised them all. "I would like to apologize for all the inconvenience my tantrum has caused the clan." She straightened her back and went back to sitting _seiza_.

Tantrum? She left due to a tantrum?!

"Today, I have 3 agenda. 1 for the entire clan and 2 for the main family. Once we have completed the first one, kindly leave the shrine." She began. She had assigned Yanagi, Nikushimi and Kageru to continue managing the ventures she has begun.

She has laid down a reporting system, accounting system and a route for missions. They will be able to go to any village sans the smithing ones should they need medical care, rest, and the like. Thye only need to show their crest and they will be accommodated. The populace will ensure the secrecy of their stay.

They will ensure to protect those villages as it allows them to be self-sufficient to a degree. This symbiotic relationship will stay so long as no other alternative is found.

It was a rather lengthy discussion, but they were able to conclude the first agenda before lunch.

All questions and confusions were answered and the clan as a whole had been impressed with the expansion and wealth that this 'venture' will bring to the caln.

Nikushimi and Yanagi amy not have been showing their brightest smiles, but it cannot be denied that they were rather proud that they were a part of this success.

Kikyo's throat was rather dry once the other members of the family have left. All that's left is the main house. Tajima's family, Mujihina and Kibishī.

"The second agenda, is more of a request. I want a separate building for myself. It does not need to be large." Kikyo spoke. "it has come to my attention that I no longer have a room."

Izuna frowned, "I thought you shared a room with _aniki_?" Madara winced. So he will not be getting that chance at all?

She smiled at Izuna. "You thought wrong. This is actually related to my third agenda. I have been invited to stay in the daimyo's court. I need a legal separation. A divorce with the young master."

Said person slammed his hands on the table. "Never!" He scowled, "you can travel the world but you will remain as my wife! Whether you like it or not!" he stormed out.

 _What about the seven seas? Can I travel them too?_ She just raised her eyebrow. "Can we at least ask the elders and the advisors what they think?"

Tajima sighed and shook his head. "Well, Kikyo, there's your answer. You can continue to travel and manage the ventures you had but you cannot divorce yourself from my son."

"Why not?" Kibishī interrupted, "You would force her to stay with someone who _shamelessly_ sleeps with-" he did not complete his sentence when he noticed the questioning gaze of the younger boys. "She will be miserable. She'll never find someone… we promised her father we'd try to make her happy."

"The marriage has been her decision, if you can recall." The clan head rebutted.

Mujihina just pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least let her have her own sanctuary near the lake. That's the least you can do. We have already dishonored our vow to our brother, Tajima- _sama_." What would Kashikoi say if he were alive. Kikyo is only 16. And yet she will be staying in a loveless marriage with a husband who publicly cheats on her. Not only that, she had declared the extra-marital affair allowable in her eyes. "At this rate, there will be no clan heir from the young master."

Kikyo just shrugged _. So long as I'm away from… him. That disgusting pile of horse shit._

The men sighed together. What a mess.

.

The little traditional house she requested was slowly built near the lake she loved so much. She kept staying in her hammock, Yue observed. Should she approach her? Madara has warned her to stay away. Like the time Kikyo declared their punishment and left. She continued coming back to him and after a while he gave in.

She heard that Kikyo has requested for a divorce. She wanted hate her. She initially hoped that she can at least provide the clan an heir since the actual wife was rather busy with money. But no, her womb has been mercilessly stripped from her. There has been seduction missions for her. No diversity. Like as if that was the only thing she'll ever be good at.

She wanted to believe he'll come back to her arms sooner or later. She seduced him and he's now suffering as his wife has severed herself from him. They are young for heaven's sake! They were not supposed to be sooo, dramatic. They were fickle.

She walked towards her as the girl in red _hakama_ strummed her _shamisen_.

"Do you need something?" Kikyo suddenly asked. She did not even turned her head.

Yue was used to being disregarded. This clan valued prodigies and strong warriors. Something she failed at. She just never realized how painful it was to be disregarded by someone who you envied so much.

She sat in the ground just below her. "Do you hate me?"

Kikyo scoffed, "For me to hate you, I first have to value your existence." Yue looked like any Uchiha. She wore the same clothes. Generic. Her only difference was the jewelry she wore. She seemed to be attached to those things.

Yue bowed her head. "I am not sorry."

"I did not tell you to be."

"Do you think I'm pathetic?"

Kikyo shook her head. "I apologize. Do I look like someone who would actually waste time thinking about you?" Madara's wife shifted her position and stared at the older girl, "Who do you think you are?" She chuckled, "Alright, I'll bite. Tell me your story, I'll just be here listening."

Yue gave a dry smile. "I thought you'd lash out at me. I hoped he'd defend me and realize that I am the one for him. That maybe he'd leave you for me."

Kikyo rolled her eyes, seriously? She strummed her shamisen.

 _~ Someday we'll know, if love can move a mountain_

 _Someday we'll know, why the sky is blue_

 _Someday we'll know, Why he wasn't meant for you~_

The girl in the hammock actually giggled. "I'll respond to you via songs! How about that? Don't answer, I'll do it anyway.

Yue did not know what to say about that. "Well…" She sighed. "I thought that once I have seduced him he'll be mine forever. There was this old witch who sold love potions and promised me that whoever drinks it… the man who consumed the potion will fall in love to the person he kisses right after." She chuckled dryly. "Guess I should not have believed her, huh?"

 _~Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine_

 _It's a spell that can't be broken, It'll keep you up all night_

 _Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe~_

Was Kikyo's response.

And so the afternoon went like that. Yue would share her thoughts and Kikyo would just play the _shamisen_ and sing. As if finding inspiration from Yue's misery. The older girl thought Kikyo may not be so bad at all. Even after she explained how devastated she was when her womb was taken and she will never be able to bear children. Kikyo was just there. Listening.

Yue didn't know whether the clan mistress judged her as she poured her heart out on that lake. She didn't care. Maybe she deserved it. It didn't matter anymore. Kikyo herself claimed she held no hatred towards Yue and Yue was relieved to finally have someone to talk to.

When word got out that she attempted to destroy the marriage of the young master, there were those who considered her beneath them. There were those who offered her their bed. She was their equal! Their family! And yet she was treated like a common whore. One mistake and the world judges you.

The only person she could hold on to was Madara and he kept pushing her away. She had no one to run to and she swallowed his insults. His hurtful words. She hated herself. She wanted to die. It's just that, maybe. Just maybe. Someday he'd reciprocate her unrequited love.

"Is it wrong for me to hope?" Yue asked as the sun began to set. "That maybe someday… he'd actually care for me? That we would love me back?"

Kikyo did not answer. She just stared at the orange horizon that the lake reflected perfectly. She remembered the same question she asked in a previous life. "Maybe he would." She finally said. "…or maybe you could love yourself first. You cannot give something you do not have."

"Thank you." Yue stood, dusted herself and left Kikyo to her musings.

A minute after the scorned girl left, someone landed beside Kikyo. That shoulder length wild raven hair was rather telling as to who it was. "How do you know?" he asked.

She smiled. He had hidden his chakra rather well. "How long have you been listening?"

"I asked first." He sighed, "I have been here since you sat in that hammock." He had been listening to her. Like frickin' stalker. He has lowered himself to such as she loathed his presence.

"Maybe you'd grow to like her over time." She said sadly.

He scoffed, "I want _you_ to like me." _NOT HER,_ went unsaid. "I have been begging for your attention ever since I knew you. I have deigned to… pester you. I married you. What do you want me to do? All I ever asked was for you to _acknowledge_ me." He clenched his fist. "What do I need to do? Do not give me the bullshit that I'd grow to like her over time. How do you know that _you_ will not like _me_ over time?!"

"Young master…"

"Call me husband!" He demanded. If she will not acquiesce to his requests when he'd ask nicely, he could just demand them. He's clan heir for a reason. No. fuck reason.

Her eye lids became heavy. "All I know…" She began strumming.

 _~Sé cuando llueve, oh, vierte_

(I know when it rains, oh, it pours)

 _Y sé que nací para ser tuyo_ ~

(And I know I was born to be yours)

"and I…" he responded. "I ruined it?" She knew? Is this what she believed? Didn't she? She did not want to have anything to do with him before and suddenly she'll say that she knew something like this? Madara was getting more and more confused by the second. Did she harbor any feelings for him? Dis she actually like him before? Argh. He does not know what his malfunction is.

She did not answer.

"Let me fix it." He said. "I have my whole life to make it up to you. Tell me how." He faced her and began to kneel. " _esposa_. (wife). _Te lo ruego_. (I beg you).

She motioned for him to join her in the hammock.

And he did.

.

A/N.

I watched tangled and wished I could have that shit.

If there is one thing I understood in my entire life, it's that: Women. Cannot be understood. You can pretend, though.

I am not a native Spanish speaker (I actually do not understand Spanish – I had to google translate it). English is not my first language (It's a tertiary language).

This is my second fanfic. I'm trying my bestest to update asap.s

I appreciate all the reviews. Gimme gimme gimme.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She's going crazier

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Zit.

Thank you for all of your reviews and favs! I appreciate it.

.

 _We mature with the damage, not with the years._

.

"Let me fix it." He said. "I have my whole life to make it up to you. Tell me how." He faced her and began to kneel. " _esposa_. (wife). _Te lo ruego_. (I beg you).

She motioned for him to join her in the hammock.

And he did.

.

He had a very pleasant nap. The best he had in the past 2 years. He lay beside her in a hammock between two large maple trees with the soft evening breeze tickling his cheeks. His left arm snaked around her neck and the hand nestled in her head as he pulled her close to him. He might have been inebriated during his first time with Yue, but he never held the seductress like how he held Kikyo. He held him like as if she'll go away. Like as if she's a fragile glass that would break at the slightest pressure.

No. He will not be that pressure. He felt the shift in her position as she started to stir. Had he waken her? No matter, it will be dinner soon. He was a bit sad that she will not be preparing his meal tonight but it was fine, he supposed. It has been a long time since she was close to him. He could not believe she would just forgive him like that.

Who knows? The girl had always been crazy anyway. To him, at least. Who else would dare tell his _otō-sama_ , the clan head, to leave all financial matters to her? She had just proposed to move their wedding early during that time, saying she had a plan. He thought that she lost her mind when Hiretsuna and Kasai died, but no. She followed through.

She had planned to make the Uchiha self-sufficient and she had been glorious at it. He never understood the _Miko_ garbs, though. Even if it allowed him to find her so easily when they were younger. She wore it so much that the color red had been synonymous to her name.

He was glad she accepted him though. He knew it was not the acknowledgement he has wanted from her for so long, but hey, at least he's making progress, right?

He was wrong. He found out during dinner. It was rather distasteful for him to actually let her go to attend to dinner, but she insisted and so, he allowed himself be led to the dining hall of the main house. He had a content smile across his face that almost had other clan members mistake him for someone else. Madara, the usually scowling clan heir for the past 2 years, was actually smiling. He was escorting his young wife when a choking Nikushimi asked him what happened to his face.

Madara was confused. "I don't understand, _otōto_. What do you mean?" he threw a glance at Kikyo who sported a very innocent face and shrugged. Izuna was coughing and Tajima had a bored look on his face. Even Kagome who was currently serving the food blushed.

This was suspicious. He excused himself and tried to look for a mirror to check his appearance. When finally found one inside his chambers, he understood what his little brother was talking about.

There were… drawings on his face. Not simple drawings.

Back in the main hall, the head of the clan just raised his eyebrow at his daughter-in-law. "Really, Kikyo?" He had always known that the girl was a cut above her peers in terms of maturity but she is still young, and this might be a burst of youthfulness in her.

The girl giggled, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tajima- _sama_."

Izuna just could not comprehend what was the point of the drawings, sure they were funny… but. Yeah. What in the world? Nikushimi, even though unbecoming from someone of his station, kept on holding back his guffaws which came out like weird funny noises.

Just as Kikyo took her seat in the _chabudai_ , the _shoji_ was slid open, revealing her flushed husband. Maybe the term 'flushed' was inaccurate as the boy probably scrubbed his face raw to remove the dicks she drew.

"Why…" His fists were shaking, "How dare you… you… draw those… penises in my face?!" he bellowed.

She did not answer.

"Kikyo!" his voice a lot louder this time. Demanding both her attention and answer.

"I'm sorry darling, I was not aware you were talking to me," She smiled sweetly. "I have not rejected demands for spar in over 2 years, you know. I am rather… cross." She patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit. "And besides it's a Sunday."

He gruffed but sat _seiza_ beside her, still glaring holes into her head. "And what does that have to do with a man's genitals on my face?!"

"oh? Did you not know?" her voice with a hint of mock, "Sundays are dedicated to Inari- _sama_." She said. She knew it was just a harmless prank and it was rather difficult to bullshit her way through it, but she'd try. It was a refreshing experience. Who else can say that they have vandalized _**the**_ Uchiha Madara's face and getting away with it?

"elaborate." He demanded. His anger slowly abating, but it was still there.

She scoffed, "I was informed he was the kami of fertility and a lot of other things." She froze when she saw the expression on his face. She was hoping to see him gobsmacked or pissed, but not that extremely happy smile on his mug.

"Fertility?"

Nikushimi deadpanned, "Mada- _nii_ , you are really strong, but it would be better if you were not deaf."

Tajima and Izuna kept on eating. The former understanding that this was a rather petty prank played by Madara's wife while the latter wondering if this was what could have happened to him had Yanagi been courageous enough to stand up to him. She was after all being taught by Kikyo. She was Kikyo's partner! Oh no! He needs to prepare for these types of stuff… Maybe he should avoid her altogether? He ignored the older teens and continued eating instead.

"Shut up Niku!" The eldest snapped and turned his head to Kikyo. "Fertility? Are you… " He was silent for a moment. As if not able to say what he intended to. Kagome has been dismissed by his father back to the kitchen. Should he say it? "Did you… draw those to my face because…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"You are already fertile?" He blurted out.

The girl did not know what to tend first. Herr popping eyes of her choking throat. She tried to force it down via water and lightly hit her chest. "WHAT!?"

Tajima smirked while Izuna and Nikushimi burrowed their brows. It has been well known that children come after nine months in the mother's womb, but the first child can come any time after the marriage. Will Kikyo be giving Madara an heir? Nikushimi did not like it one bit.

"I… apologize," Madara spoke. "I did not realize. There were no symptoms," He shot his father a menacing look, " _Nobody_ had deemed it significant to inform me."

Had Tajima been a woman, he would have rolled his eyes at the boy, "Calm down, idiot. She just played a joke on you. Nothing more."

Nikushimi breathed in relief. His _Aneue_ will not be sprouting babies anytime soon.

The clan heir frowned. It was a joke? Why in the seven blazes would she do that? "I think it's more than that."

"You're reading too much into it." She said.

Izuna decided that his Madara- _nii-sama_ had already been embarrassed enough. "I think it's a symbolism."

The only girl in the table narrowed her eyes at the boy for that stupid comment.

Madara smirked, pranking eh? Well, two can play that game. "I agree, _otōto_. It seems, your _aneue_ is giving me some hints regarding something."

"I wonder what it could be." The boy's smiles became predatory.

"I can't believe I'm eating with _hentais_." Nikushimi snorted. Kikyo knew there was a reason this boy was her favorite. Not even Itama came close to first.

Izuna had a knowing smile on his face while Madara had a look telling her, _there's more from where that came from._

She hated her life. "I see smoke on the horizon. " She said. " _Kami_ , I hope it's the rest of your common sense burning down."

Her expressionless face saying that was very amusing to Madara.

After dinner, he had expected for her to come with him to their sleeping quarters. She refused saying the room was tainted. There was a reason she requested her own sanctuary in near the lake. She told him. His shoulders sagged and his expression saddened. Even still, he wanted to be with her. He needed to be with her. She will acknowledge him. Even just his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked. She was sure he'd be in their old room licking his wounds. It might have been a harmless prank on him, but it was humiliating. It was bad enough that someone had tainted his skin, much more his face, she also drew vulgar items in there. Namely, penises.

She thought it was fitting. When he insisted for the reason, she simply told him, that if he will think with his dick, he might as well look like one. She thought she was being smart. "I will sleep on the right side. You can stay on the left side." He cut off his musings.

"No. That's not what I meant." She was currently preparing her _futon_ \- as she does not have a bed yet in her new home, when he came in and shoved his clothes on the wooden closet near the door. The shoji facing the lake was open and gave them a beautiful scene. His face ruined it. He began to remove his training gear and prepared to retire beside her. Something that shocked her, apparently. "I am asking why you are here. Like _here_. In my sanctuary. Go back to your old room."

She shook his head and placed the pillows he brought with him on the futon. "You have demanded to sleep on the left side of the bed. I told you that you can only do so if it's beside me."

Kikyo fought the urge of her eye to twitch. It has already been a given that they will sleep together, that's why she claimed the goddamn left side of the bed. If you are alone on a futon there is no 'left' side or 'right'. There is only the futon and you. "You cannot sleep here." She sat Indian sit and folded her hand.

"Too bad." He shrugged and began to lie down.

She repositioned herself and tried to push him off the futon. "I, argh, have not- ergh, forgotten that this body had lied with somebody else. I refuse to be beside you!"

He sighed and pulled her into his embrace. "Shut up and sleep." He felt hollow. She might have forgiven him… wait, she has not expressed her forgiveness. She had only accepted him back into her life. She might also never forget his misdeed. This is rather concerning.

"hmp." She pouted and turned her back on him while he kept on spooning her.

"Can… we talk about it?" He suddenly asked.

"About what?"

"Listen… I hate myself for hurting-"

She scoffed, "You did not hurt me, Madara." She cut him off. "For you to actually hurt me, I have to love you first. Which I don't. My heart belongs to one person."

He shut his mouth. He knew they did not love each other. Despite his obsession with her, he cannot say he loved her. He can't help himself though, who owned her heart.

"…and that is me." She continued. "What you did was… something so against…" She clicked her tongue. Why was it so difficult to explain simple concepts to this _idiota_?

His gaze softened, "Go on, _Hermosa_. I will listen. That would be the least I can do." He sniffed the top of her head as she rested on the same pillow he did, his arms entangled over her torso.

"heh. _Payaso_. I just felt… insulted. I believe in fate, you know. Destinies will be met. In fact, should you know your destiny, you will still meet it." Should she really weave this lie? Was this a lie? Who was she convincing? Nevertheless, she had to continue explaining to the boy whose ears are now fully trained on her. "The road that you take to avoid your destiny will the road where you will meet it. Maybe we can change minor things. Maybe those little changes can make large ripples… but in the end, what's destined will come to pass."

She sighed. Where had she even learned all of this? "Take yourself as an example. You were born to be clan heir. Should Tajima- _sama_ perish, you will step up. It does not matter who ends his life. You _will_ take his place, because that is your destiny."

He frowned at the thought of losing his detached father. "…what if it was me who perished instead of my father?" Destiny? Pffft.

"Then you were not worthy of the destiny set for you." She said firmly. "Destiny… is not set in stone. I told you, the road you take to avoid your destiny will be road where you will meet it. It could also be… that you were destined to fail."

"I do not see the connection of this destiny to… the infidelity I have committed against you."

She sighed. "While there are certain things that are meant to be, there are things that have been bequeath for us to change as we so please. I can give you a necklace. You can say it was destined for you. It has reached its destiny. It is your choice what to do with it. You can keep it, wear it, destroy it or throw it away. The moment Tajima- _sama_ implied union, I knew. I was born for you, and whatever you do with me is my destiny."

He gaped. Born for him? For him? She? "wh-whaa.. I…"

"…and so, I trained hard. I wanted to be worthy of the destiny set for me. I worked diligently to ensure that I will not be a burdensome wife. Whether our marriage was loveless or not, I needed to make you proud. It was my destiny." She had that faraway look again. Not that he can see. There was a reason she was born in this clan after all. Why the boy had been obsessed with her. Why everything was so easy for an intruder in their world like her. Until today she had been struggling with destiny to keep Nikushimi alive. As she knew he was destined to die.

His stomach had… felt weird. Not his loin. His heart was beating… in a much faster pace. Her destiny.

"…and then you do something so degrading as to stomp on my destiny." She evenly said. "I felt like… the dust in the soles of your sandals."

"I…"

She turned to face him, completely encased in his arms, "Words will not give justice to whatever it is you feel. Guilt? I know. I know you are sorry. Never in my wildest dreams have I even thought of having the boogeyman of all shinobi kneel in front of me. You need not say more. I hated you. That, I am sure. But you are a proud and arrogant creature. Had you been insincere, you would have not bent your knees. That is why I forgave you."

He was lost for words. Someone who had a higher station, like himself, is NEVER allowed to even bow first to someone lower. His wife, as per customs, should not be even able to walk alongside him, just behind. Though, he never cared for any of that. It's just that he never expected Kikyo to have so much from his gesture. "I… think there are actual butterflies in my stomach." He winced.

Her eye twitched. Way to ruin the moment. "Then you should not eat caterpillars." She smirked and held into the fold of his sleeping _yukata_ , "…If I ever find out that you did something so… disgusting again, Yue will not be alone in being unable to have children."

He gulped. He understood now. It was a woman's destiny to mother children. Since she believed her destiny was stomped upon, she decided to destroy someone else's destiny. "uh…"

She smiled sweetly. So sickeningly and threateningly sweet, "Are we clear?"

"Yes!"

"hm mm. Good."

His chest was still pounding when she nuzzled her head into his chest. Her breath sending warm breaths of air into his chest. He fell asleep cuddling the warmth that believed it was destined for him.

.

He sat seiza a few meters away from her sleeping form.

This morning, he had been woken by curdling screams from her. He did not know what the problem was, he tried to help her but to no avail. He ended up begging Suzekai- _ishi_ to see his ailing wife early in the morning after pounding on her door.

Tajima and Kibishī had left once the girl was relieved of whatever ails her. The clan medic could not find something wrong with her. The chakra levels in her head had been fluctuating and her overall chakra spiked several times. She seemed to be convulsing in pain though they have not observed any wound. Her body temperature had risen through the roof but has subsided after an hour of agonizing on the floor.

He huffed. Last night… he was so sure he wanted to keep her in his arms that way. He hated this morning. He knew. He just knew it could not get any worse. Nikushimi had been glaring at him before the boy left, as he was late- only arriving when Kikyo had calmed down, and thus, he had no reason to stay. Suzekai had tasked the young heir to observe Kikyo for the mean time and report anything unusual.

Thus, his current situation. Observing her. She was still and pale. Had it not been for the small rise and fall of her chest she can be mistaken for a corpse. His mouth felt dry at the thought. They were shinobi. Would he really be able to allow Kikyo to… actually perish while he still breaths? If she believed that she was his. Then so be it. Should destiny be wrong and their stars were not actually in alignment, he would rewrite the heavens.

He would rewrite reality should anything happen to his wife.

This has been his second chance. He will move heaven and earth if that is what it took to keep her safe. He will cut down anyone who even _thinks_ of harming her. If this was not a natural cause, if this has been another deliberate attempt on the life of the main family… He will parade the carcass of the culprit.

She called him the boogeyman of all shinobi. What had she meant? What's a boogeyman? No matter. He will learn in time. Perhaps it's another term in the language she had created. Crazy girl. He patted his knee has he continued pondering.

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_ (know that I'm with you the only way that I could be)

 _Hasta que en mis brazos estés, recuérdame_ (Until you're in my arms again, remember me…)

He hummed. She sang it so much better than he ever could. He missed her voice. He missed her singing this song for him. He sighed. It has been a several hours after sunrise. He did not take repast as he had lost his appetite worrying about the girl who seemed to be so strong, so indomitable and yet so fragile at the same time.

The only person who owned her heart was her. Heh. We'll see. He had always been fascinated by her. She was always someone who was so sturdy. Someone he wanted to surpass. Someone that, by all means should acknowledge him. HE was so… mad at her casual dismissal of who he is. Destiny. Hah. What a load of crap. Though he would not be saying that to her face.

When his father had asked him why we wanted to be specifically partnered with her, he had a gazillion reasons. Reasons he could not remember. Now all he wants is her.

Her heart.

.

His heart.

Something that Yue knew she'd never have. She knew he slept beside her in her sanctuary. Had they consummated their marriage then? She felt a pang of jealousy stab her heart. Yue wanted nothing more than his attention her entire life but she knew the Young clan Mistress was right.

She could not give what she does not have. Perhaps, it's time that she loved herself? She knew that should the mistress ask for his heart, he will not have second thoughts.

She hated this clan, but she will love herself. Maybe then, maybe she'll stand a chance to fight for her love. Maybe she'll finally find happiness somewhere else.

Nah. Who was she kidding? Her only happiness was with the arms of the young master. She spoke with Suzekai yesterday, if the clan medic would take her as a disciple. The aged woman agreed.

If Madara cannot love her for who she is, he will love her due to her likeness with Kikyo.

This sounds like a lame plan. Her head and her heart needs rest.

When she heard that Kikyo had a fit this morning, she was surprised and conflicted. She liked the girl. Really. Great listener, good friend, better friend than she could ever be. On the other hand, she's the reason Madara cannot be with Yue.

Decisions. Decisions.

.

Though Madara was submerged waist deep in his thoughts, he did not fail to notice that his wife began to stir. She's awake.

She yawned and stretched and squinted against the rays of the already high sun. It's light gloriously reflected by the lake. Huh? Where was she? Oh yes. She remembered now. She woke up with the mother of all migraines, and she was not referring to the pain she was feeling in her head.

Something in the lake kept on swaying her thoughts. Come to think of it… all of her visions and memories would always be triggered by the lake. That's why she kept on lounging there.

This time, it was a full blown memories of a lifetime. The third life she lived before this one. That's why her head was almost about to explode. It was rather fortunate that the chakra she kept on storing in her _byakugou_ had been enough for her to at least minimize the damage in her psyche. It was like a dam burst and all the water kept pouring in a torrent of floods. A deluge in her own mind that could have drowned her.

She turned her head on the gasp she heard. "You're awake!"

"You're stupid!"

He frowned in confusion.

"I thought we were stating whatever was obvious. Was I mistaken?"

He rolled his eyes and scrambled towards her to imprison her in his embrace. "I was worried sick. Not stupid, woman."

.

A/N.

Yes. Tajima said YOUTH. How hardcore is that? Hahaha. Anyway. Kikyo keeps on remembering the lives she has lived. Reincarnation does not happen just once, you know? Or that's what I think.

I am not a native Spanish speaker (I actually do not understand Spanish – I had to google translate it). English is not my first language (It's a tertiary language).

If I am not able to update it's because I'm starving of reviews. Kidding. I'll be busy with the new curriculum for new hires in the company for the next 4 weeks, so I hope I can find the time to write this… I dunno. I think my writing style is on par with a 3rd grade. Not that I cared, but still.

Question : How you want these memories to affect Kikyo, and Madara by extension?


End file.
